Une Femme
by Rukire-Sama
Summary: (Suite de Une Holmes) C'était une jeune femme à première vue banale en tous points. Mais elle était entrée dans leurs vies comme un ouragan. Et elle n'était pas prête d'en sortir. /Suite des quatre saisons/Présence d'OC/Je connais toujours pas les ratings/Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

« - Sweet dreams are made of this… Who am I to disagree ? »

La voix rauque de la jeune femme raisonnait dans la rue vide à cette heure tardive. Elle marchait d'un pas tranquille, sa valise la suivant alors que son sac se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Sa chevelure rousse, coupée au carré, frisait joyeusement en entourant son visage beaucoup trop pâle. Des tâches de rousseur s'étalaient partout sur son visage, comme une traînée de poudre. Son nez était fin, peut-être un peu trop. Elle avait quelques kilos en trop, mais restait une belle femme trentenaire, devant laquelle les hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner. Elle avait des yeux magnifiques, qui auraient fait chavirer n'importe quel coeur. Un oeil bleu comme l'océan, et un autre oeil couleur noisette. Elle s'arrêta finalement, et releva la tête devant la porte.

« - 221B Baker Street… Me voilà enfin. »

Elle sourit, et sans hésiter plus, poussa la lourde porte noire, la laissant claquer derrière elle dans un bruit sourd. Sherlock Holmes n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.


	2. Chapter 2

_Salutations distinguées à toutes et à tous !_

 _Me revoilà avec la suite de l'histoire ! (Oui, je suis cruelle de ne vous avoir que mis le prologue jeudi dernier, mais je ne m'excuserai pas, héhé)_

 _Merci pour votre enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir à voir, merci aux followeuses et à celles qui ont mis ma fic en favorite, plein d'amour sur vous :3_

 _Merci aussi à ChocolateGirl, retrouver tes commentaires est toujours un plaisir ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes._

 _Donc je rappelle qu'il n'y aura que cinq chapitres dans cette fic, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

 _Je vous avoue que je suis troooop heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous montrer mon travail ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois que je vous ai présenté le prologue alors que ça fait à peine sept jours. Enfin bref, je vous laisse tranquille maintenant !_

 _Je vous retrouve en bas !_

* * *

« - Bon, Sherlock, ça suffit maintenant ! » râla Angelina en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches. « John a été assez clair. Il reste vivre chez lui. En attendant, nous, on a un loyer à payer ! ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE POSTER UNE PUTAIN D'ANNONCE POUR UN COLOCATAIRE ! »

« - Angel, tu es d'un vulgaire. » releva son oncle sans bouger un orteil. « Et je n'ai pas envie d'un colocataire. »

« - Je crois que t'as pas bien compris, en fait. C'est pas négociable, Sherlie. »

Soupirant comme un enfant, le détective daigna enfin se redresser du canapé dans lequel il était affalé avant de relever les yeux vers sa nièce. Bras maintenant croisés sur sa poitrine, elle avait pris une figure se voulant autoritaire. Comprenant que ce n'était pas négociable, le brun renifla dédaigneusement avant de se relever de toute sa hauteur. Pas impressionnée pour un sou, Angelina arqua un sourcil, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il en souffla d'agacement, alors que Mrs Hudson entrait dans la pièce.

« - Angel a raison, Sherlock ! Cela te ferait du bien de te détacher un peu de John. »

« - Mrs Hudson », s'agaça enfin le détective, « je ne crois pas que nous ayons besoin de vos commentaires en suppléant. »

« - Au contraire ! » protesta la petite brune du haut de ses 13 ans. « Ton travail ne nous rapporte pas assez, j'ai pas le droit de travailler, et à moins que tu n'acceptes l'argent de papa, nous sommes incapables de payer seuls le loyer que nous devons à Mrs Hudson ! »

« - À quel moment t'es devenue insupportable, toi ? »

« - Je t'emmerde, Sherlock. » marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

« - Bon. » Le bouclé soupira d'agacement. « Je vais le faire. »

Ravie, la petite brune l'embrassa sur la joue, tournoyant sur place alors que Bilbo aboyait de joie en arrivant dans la petite pièce pour tourner à toute vitesse tout autour de sa maîtresse, qui éclata de rire. Tendrement, Sherlock regardait cette petite fille se remettre de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu, et il réalisa une fois de plus combien elle était courageuse. Comme promis, il se décida à écrire une annonce, non sans appeler John pour avoir son aide afin d'écrire une annonce digne de ce nom. Quand ce fut fait, il se plongea dans son palais mental pour réfléchir en attendant de recevoir une réponse. Il ignora combien de temps il resta ainsi, mais il fut tiré de ses profondes réflexions par la voix douce de sa filleule.

« - Sherlock ! T'as déjà une réponse ! La chance ! Regarde vite son profil ! »

« - Oui, oui… » grommela-t-il, vexé d'être tiré de ses pensées de la sorte.

Ses yeux parcoururent le profil de Olympe Deschamps, une jeune femme à l'allure sympathique.

« - Des…champs ? » lu à voix haute Angelina en fronçant les sourcils (1). « C'est pas anglais comme nom ! »

« - Quel sens de l'observation, Angel. » pouffa Sherlock avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Roooh, ça va ! »

Amusé, le brun replongea à nouveau ses yeux sur la page qui s'affichait, cherchant à déduire toute ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur cette personne. Trente-six ans, célibataire, détective privée… Intéressant. Il fonça les sourcils, cherchant à en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Elle avait l'air assez sûre d'elle, sur la photographie qui s'affichait, et elle avait de jolies lèvres, ni trop grosses, ni trop fines, et des yeux, mais des yeux ! Lui même se sentait presque envoûté par son regard.

« - Elle m'a l'air très bien. » trancha finalement Angelina. « Et elle peut emménager dès maintenant ! Invite la à visiter l'appartement cet après-midi. »

« - Cet après-midi, nous enquêtons, je te rappelle. »

« - Ah, ouais. Bah, elle visitera avec Mrs Hudson, et nous nous fierons à son jugement. » affirma-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et c'est pas négociable. »

« - Comme tu veux. » asséna Sherlock.

Les deux Holmes prirent donc leur repas ensemble, et lorsque John arriva à Baker Street pour confier Rosie aux bons soins de la logeuse, le célèbre trio fut enfin prêt à partir. L'enquête se déroula à une vitesse folle, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, il était à peine 17h. Folle de joie à l'idée que leur nouvelle colocataire puisse encore être là, Angel gravit les marches quatre à quatre, filant à la vitesse de l'éclair pendant que les deux hommes récupéraient la petite Rosie qui babillait joyeusement, sous les yeux pétillants de la vieille dame. Déçue, la petite brune redescendait les marches, s'arrêtant devant la cuisine de Mrs Hudson, qui l'invita à s'assoir aux côtés de John et Sherlock. Elle s'assit, et se mit la tête dans les mains, attendant que la logeuse ne lui raconte sa rencontre avec Olympe.

« - Alors ? » la pressa vivement l'adolescente.

« - Une jeune femme adorable, vraiment ! Et polie, avec ça -ce qui change de toi, Sherlock-. Je pense qu'elle va beaucoup vous plaire, à tous les deux. »

« - Elle sait utiliser son cerveau, au moins ? » demanda Sherlock d'un air désintéressé, ne relevant même pas l'accusation de la vieille dame.

« - Tu serais surpris. » rétorqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Maintenant piqué de curiosité, le détective se redressa, et prit le parti de sa nièce en assaillant Mrs Hudson de questions. Catégorique, elle refusa de répondre, préférant leur laisser la surprise, et leur disant qu'elle n'arriverait que tard dans la soirée. Satisfaite au possible, Angel tapa dans ses mains de joie -le peu que Mrs Hudson leur avait confié lui plaisait beaucoup-. Quand à Sherlock, il joignit ses mains sous son menton, en pleine réflexion. Il avait hâte de faire la connaissance de cette femme…

* * *

À 23h30 précises, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit au rez-de-chaussée. Angelina se redressa de tout son long, les yeux brillants, avant de se tourner vers la porte, attendant avec impatience qu'elle ne s'ouvre. On frappa à la porte, et Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les coups frappés étaient ceux d'une personne qui avait confiance en elle. Comme il l'avait déduit.

« - Entrez ! » invita vivement Angelina.

La belle jeune femme de la photographie poussa la porte de l'appartement. Elle était superbe, dans sa robe qui mettait ses formes en valeur, et elle plongea ses yeux verrons sur la frêle silhouette d'Angelina. La jolie rousse s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant la main d'un sourire avenant. Elle la lui serra, sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je suppose que tu es Angel ? Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Moi, c'est Olympe. » se présenta-t-elle poliment.

« - Enchantée, Olympe ! » s'exclama vivement la petite brune, ses lèvres s'étirant inconsciemment.

Cependant, voyant que l'autre femme ne la lâchait pas, elle ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer. Elle chercha à se dégager, mais la poigne de l'autre femme était trop forte. Elle tenta une aide quelconque du côté de Sherlock, mais ce dernier était en pleine séance d'analyse de la jeune femme à l'accent très légèrement étranger. Après quelques secondes d'un silence embarrassant, la détective privée sortit de sa torpeur pour sourire plus franchement à Angelina.

« - Musicienne. Tu fais de la harpe, et du saxophone -d'ailleurs, tu es dans un groupe de jazz-. Tu vis avec ton oncle, et tu as un petit chien. Un… King Charles Spaniel, peut-être ? Tu ne vas pas dans une école normale, tu as des cours à domicile. Tu n'as plus que ton père, et vous avez des relations malgré tout difficiles. Mais tu l'aimes énormément, tu donnerais même ta vie pour lui. » souffla-t-elle d'une traite sous le regard éberlué de la jeune fille, avant que Olympe ne se tourne vers Sherlock.

« - Ancien drogué. Vous avez arrêté la cigarette, et c'est en partie pour couver à ce manque que vous résolvez des crimes. Vous êtes extrêmement intelligent, tout comme Angel, mais contrairement à elle, vous ne savez pas suivre les règles de savoir-vivre. Vous ne mangez ni ne dormez normalement. Vous jouez du violon. Tous les mois, vous avez rendez-vous dans une prison de haute-sécurité inconnue du monde pour voir quelqu'un, un membre de votre famille, peut-être ? Évidemment, tout le monde vous connaît grâce au blog du Docteur Watson, mais malgré les apparences, et malgré votre sociopathie, vous adorez voir les gens vous aduler. Vous êtes brillant, et c'est un honneur d'être votre colocataire, Mr Holmes. » asséna-t-elle finalement.

Impressionné, Sherlock resta quelques secondes silencieux, avant de serrer la main qu'elle lui tendait, s'étant rapprochée de lui pendant tout son discours. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait un cerveau, et elle savait l'utiliser, ça, c'était sûr ! Mais maintenant, c'était à lui de faire ses preuves, peu importe que ça plaise ou non à Angelina.

« - Vous êtes française. Célibataire, sans enfant. Vous êtes détective privée, et pourtant, vous cherchez un colocataire : les affaires ne vont donc pas fort. Vous avez un autre travail, sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue si tard, mais ce travail ne se déroule qu'en soirée, c'est pour ça que vous avez pu visiter l'appartement cet après-midi. Vous chantez, je crois, cela s'entend à la maîtrise de votre voix, et cela se confirme par le fait que vous buvez rarement de l'alcool, et que vous ne fumez pas, afin de ne pas y porter préjudice. C'est également un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Miss Deschamps. » termina-t-il dans un français parfait.

Angel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était donc française. Elle le parlait couramment, elle aussi, mais pas encore avec l'aisance de son oncle ou de son père, et elle était vraiment contente de voir à quel point Olympe était intelligente, en plus d'être une personne visiblement très gentille. Cette dernière se permit un petit sourire en coin avant d'ébouriffer ses boucles rousses.

« - Vous avez presque tout juste. » reprit-elle en anglais. « Ma mère était anglaise. »

« - Hé merde ! » jura le brun. « Il y a _toujours_ quelque chose. »

« - Était ? » releva Angelina. « Toi aussi, tu as perdu ta maman ? »

« - Oui… J'ai perdu mes parents il y a quelques années, à présent. »

« - Je suis désolée… » balbutia la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. « Je… J'avais cru le comprendre… Mais je… Je… »

« - Ne t'excuse pas. C'est malheureux, mais c'est ainsi. »

Un silence embarrassant s'installa, avant que Olympe ne redresse la tête pour tendre un sourire éblouissant aux deux Holmes.

« - Alors ? Vous m'emmenez à ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je t'accompagne ! » s'exclama Angel, sifflant Bilbo pour qu'il vienne saluer la nouvelle arrivante.

Cette dernière s'accroupit devant le petit chien, tendant la main vers lui pour qu'il renifle celle-ci, et lorsqu'il la lécha, elle lui caressa vigoureusement le crâne, échappant un petit rire mélodieux. Angelina ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler du regard. Cette fille… Elle était vraiment pas banale. Elle était comme Sherlock, son père, et elle ? Comme eux…? Les seules autres personnes ayant une intelligence proche de la leur étaient Moriarty et Eurus… Et elle, elle était comme eux. Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'ils se rencontrent ? En plus, elle n'était pas totalement anglaise ! C'était complètement fou. La petite brune fit signe à son aînée, avant de l'entraîner dans l'ancienne chambre de John, parfaitement propre et en état. Olympe jeta son sac et abandonna sa valise à la porte, se précipitant vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand et regarder le ciel étoilé.

« - C'est toujours aussi beau… »

« - C'est vrai. On a une des plus belles capitales du monde, tu trouves pas ? » s'extasia la plus jeune.

« - Oui, c'est vrai… Mais Paris, c'est pas si mal non plus si tu connais les coins tranquilles. » affirma l'autre femme en se tournant vers elle. « Si tu veux, je vous y emmènerai, Sherlock et toi. »

« - Ce serait super, Olympe. Tu as déjà vécu à Londres ? »

« - J'y ai grandi, oui. Mais je suis partie chez mes grands-parents à Paris quand mes parents sont morts. Ça m'a un peu manqué de rouler à gauche. » pouffa-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à bavarder une partie de la nuit à la fenêtre, lorsque la voix de Sherlock retentit dans l'appartement, affirmant que demain, Angel et lui devraient aller à la première heure retrouver Greg à Scotland Yard. La brune se tourna vers l'autre femme, lui souriant, appréciant déjà cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures.

« - Je suppose que ton cabinet était à Paris… »

« - En fait, j'ai ouvert un nouveau cabinet à Londres, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup de clientèle. » soupira Olympe. « C'est pour ça que je cherchais une colocation. »

« - Hé bien, que dirais-tu de nous accompagner, demain ? Tu pourras faire la rencontre de la police de Scotland Yard, comme ça. Et puis, ça me ferait plaisir. » insista la plus jeune.

« - Alors c'est décidé ! » s'écria la rouquine. « Nous partons demain à Scotland Yard. En attendant, va dormir, jeune fille. Il est deux heures passées, et je ne crois pas que ton oncle apprécierait que tu te couches si tard. »

« - Elle a l'habitude. »

La voix rauque du détective consultant retentit dans la chambre, et les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui de concert. Olympe eut un nouveau petit sourire en coin.

« - Oh, j'avais oublié. Tu ne vas pas à l'école, Angel. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, peut-être pourrions-nous nous appeler par nos prénoms, Sherlock ? » demanda la française en se tournant vers lui.

« - Et je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer également, Olympe. » affirma le brun en hochant la tête. « Angel », reprit-il en se tournant vers sa nièce, « laisse donc Olympe s'installer et file dormir. Je viens te réveiller tout à l'heure. »

« - Pfff… Bon d'accord. Allez, on y va, Sherlock. Et essaie de dormir un peu, toi aussi, pour une fois. »

« - Mmmmmh. » grommela-t-il en réponse.

Amusée, Olympe eut un petit rire, avant de mettre ses mains sur les épaules des deux Holmes en les poussant hors de la pièce.

« - Allez, oust ! Moi aussi, je vais dormir ! À demain, Angel, Sherlock. »

« - À demain, Olympe ! »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, jetant un regard désintéressé à son téléphone, et il accompagna sa nièce jusque dans sa chambre, la regardant se faufiler entre les draps, puis lui jeter un regard. Il s'approcha d'elle, et l'entoura de ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe. Pour un peu, elle en aurait ronronné de plaisir. Elle répondit doucement à son étreinte, collant sa tête contre sa joue.

« - Bonne nuit, Sherlock. »

« - Bonne nuit, petit ange. »

* * *

Le lendemain, John fut surpris, en poussant la porte de Baker Street, de découvrir une si belle femme dans la cuisine, en nuisette de nuit. Il rougit, et balbutia quelques mots avant de tendre Rosie à Angel qui arrivait, mâchonnant une tartine.

« - Chalut, Chohn ! »

« - Salut, Angel. Vous êtes Miss Deschamps, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il en tendant la main à la rouquine, qui la serra en lui faisant un sourire à tomber par terre.

« - Olympe, s'il vous plaît. John Watson, je suppose ? Comme nous allons être amenés à travailler ensemble, je suggère que nous nous tutoyions. » proposa-t-elle en réponse.

« - Oh, bien sûr. » accepta le blond qui ne comprenait pas vraiment cette phrase, lui étant anglais. « Rosie, tu restes avec Mrs Hudson aujourd'hui, d'accord mon coeur ? »

La petite blonde babilla dans les bras de sa soeur, qui lui chatouillait le ventre, et la jolie blondinette gloussa de bonheur alors que la logeuse arrivait à l'étage avec du thé, saluant chaleureusement Olympe, pas déstabilisée du tout par sa tenue.

« - J'espère que Sherlock n'a pas été désagréable ! Il peut être terrible quand il s'y met. » geignit la vieille dame.

« - Oh non, ne vous en faites pas ! Il a été très correct. » la rassura rapidement la détective.

« - C'est vrai, Mrs Hudson ! » renchérit Angelina en berçant Rosamund qui s'agrippait à pleines mains à sa chevelure brune. « Il s'est presque comporté normalement. »

\- Dites, je vous entend, toutes les deux. Bonjour John, tu vas bien ? Et toi, ma petite princesse ? » déblatéra le détective en arrachant presque Rosie des mains de sa filleule, qui râla pour la forme.

Après s'être habillés et avoir pris une tasse de thé, le célèbre trio suivi de la détective commença à se diriger vers Scotland Yard. Alors qu'ils allaient rentrer dans le commissariat, Angelina aperçut Greg au loin, et commença à l'appeler en lui faisant de grands gestes. En l'apercevant à son tour, Olympe changea littéralement de couleur. Et quand le DI se retourna à l'entente de son surnom, il fit rapidement de même.

« - Et merde. » échappa la jeune femme.

« - Ça alors, tu connais Greg ?! » s'écria Angel à qui l'échange silencieux n'avait pas échappé. « Le hasard de fou ! »

« - Connaître est un bien grand mot… » balbutia la rousse.

« - Ils ont couché ensemble après s'être rencontrés à une soirée. » expliqua Sherlock comme si la situation était normale.

« - Quoi ?! » hurla John, qui avait déjà quelques vues sur la jeune femme à sa gauche.

« - Heu… Correct. » répondit Olympe d'un air embarrassé alors que l'inspecteur s'approchait d'eux, l'air perplexe.

Les souvenirs de la nuit de la semaine passée leur revenaient à toute vitesse, et la française se retrouvait bien embêtée par la situation. Après avoir terminé son travail, elle s'était permise de prendre un verre au bar, et elle avait fait la connaissance du bel inspecteur qui avait tenu à lui offrir un verre. Elle lui avait fait la cour, cherchant à l'impressionner en lui racontant toute sa vie -son divorce, son rang à Scotland Yard, sa situation sentimentale-, et s'était retrouvée vexée comme pas permis quand elle avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas impressionné pour un sou. Ils avaient alors commencé à discuter et, au bout d'un moment, elle avait écrasé sa bouche contre la sienne. Après avoir échangé un regard, il avait ordonné qu'ils aillent chez lui, et quand il s'était levé le lendemain, elle avait déjà disparu. Il se stoppa devant elle, étonné.

« - Olympe ? »

« - Bonjour, Gregory. Je… Tu vas bien ? » osa-t-elle en relevant timidement les yeux vers lui.

« - Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

\- Elle est avec moi. » intervint Sherlock. « Je me suis dit qu'elle pouvait être utile. Vous avez une nouvelle affaire, Graham ? »

« - Greg. » le corrigea aussitôt John, mais il se fit superbement ignoré par son meilleur ami, qui observait le policier d'un air agacé.

Ce dernier ignorait en effet son consultant à la perfection, et dévorait littéralement Olympe du regard. Elle était encore plus belle de jour que de nuit, avec sa peau pâle, ses tâches de rousseur, et ses magnifiques yeux verrons. Et ses cheveux roux bouclés, qu'elle portait courts, lui allaient à merveille.

« - Tu aurais dû rester l'autre nuit. » reprocha-t-il dans un murmure. « Je ne t'aurais pas demandé de partir comme ça. Je t'aurais offert un café. »

« - Je sais, je suis désolée. Je… Je ne pensais pas que nous serions amenés à nous revoir un jour. » s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« - Enfin bref, vous n'êtes pas venus pour ça. » se reprit-il en se tournant vers les autres. Viens là, toi ! » ordonna-t-il à la petite brune qui lui sauta au cou.

Angelina accepta de se faire câliner par le policier, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Elle monta sur son dos avec aisance, et rit aux éclats quand le DI ne protesta pas et leur ordonna de le suivre en direction de son bureau pour qu'il leur montre le dossier de son enquête. Sherlock râla quelque peu qu'ils auraient pu le faire ici, mais un seul regard de John le stoppa dans ses médisances, et il suivit le policier sans se plaindre plus. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bureau, Olympe restait sciemment en retrait, observant de loin les photographies étalées partout sur le bureau.

« - Cette enquête est en train de me rendre fou. » geignit Greg alors qu'Angelina s'asseyait dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes dans une mimique proche de celle de son oncle. « J'arrive pas à comprendre la logique, aucunes des victimes ne se ressemblent ! »

« - Il n'y a pas vraiment de logique… » murmura la petite brune. « Juste… énormément de colère… »

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » protesta le DI.

« - Angel n'a pas tout à fait tort. Il y a beaucoup de colère, mais… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Les victimes ne se ressemblent pas, mais elles ne sont pas aléatoires pour autant. » affirma Sherlock.

« - Elles ont toutes un point commun. Elles ont toutes été étudiantes à la même école primaire. » coupa Olympe, les yeux vitreux. « Mais qu'est-ce qui pousserait un homme à assassiner des gens venant d'une même école…? Peut-être… »

« - Olympe », intervint John, « comment sais-tu qu'elles ont été dans la même école primaire ? »

« - Elles ont été dans une école où il y a eut un violent incendie, il y a bien longtemps. L'école a brûlé, on a jamais su dire si la cause était naturelle ou criminelle. Il y a deux morts. Enfin, un mort et un disparu. »

« - Je me souviens de cette enquête. » Sherlock joignit ses mains en fronçant le nez. « C'était il y a plus de 20 ans… Je venais de quitter le lycée. J'avais voulu enquêter sur la scène de crime, mais je n'avais pas pu. La scène de crime était fermée. »

« - Tu t'attendais à quoi, en même temps ? » dit Angel en prenant enfin part à la conversation. « Tu n'étais pas le célèbre détective. Juste un drogué vaguant de scène de crime en scène de crime. »

« - ANGEL ! » s'offusqua John, choqué qu'elle dise ça devant Olympe.

« - Désolée d'être aussi crue, mais c'est la vérité, John. » marmonna la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. « Ça me désole mais c'est vrai… »

« - Revenons à l'enquête, si vous le voulez bien. »

« - Greg a raison. Olympe, tu as parlé d'un homme tout à l'heure ? » demanda John.

« - Oui, en effet. Ça ne peut être qu'un homme, sinon comment aurait-il la force nécessaire pour tuer quelqu'un à coups de hache ? »

La jeune femme commença rapidement à exposer la logique de sa déduction, sous l'approbation de Sherlock, qui hochait vivement la tête pour confirmer ses hypothèses, sous les yeux éberlués de John, qui était le seul n'étant pas au courant des capacités intellectuelles de la nouvelle arrivante. Les yeux brillants, Angelina observait cette femme qui venait de rentrer dans leur vie comme une tempête, et elle eut un faible sourire en voyant la façon dont Greg la regardait. Elle lui plaisait beaucoup, c'était sûr. Elle se releva soudainement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son oncle.

« - Pourquoi un mort et un disparu ? » pointa-t-elle.

« - Parce que deux personnes ont été déclarées manquantes, ce jour là. La première était une fillette de dix ans, Sarah Michael, et un garçon du même âge, Tommy Middleston. » affirma le brun. « On a retrouvé le corps de Sarah, mais jamais celui de Tommy. »

« - Scotland Yard n'a pas lancé de recherches ? » s'étonna l'adolescente, s'appuyant contre le fauteuil en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Non, en effet », renchérit le détective de plus belle, « parce qu'ils ont supposé que les restes du corps avaient brûlé. La preuve que Scotland Yard était déjà fait de cerveau ramollis. »

Greg prit une lourde inspiration pour se retenir de frapper Sherlock. Il avait bien vu que les victimes étaient de la même école primaire, mais ils avaient des âges différents, certains n'étaient même plus écoliers au moment du drame de l'incendie ! Le lien n'était pas évident. Il exprima cela à voix haute, et il vit les trois intellectuels se plonger dans un certain mutisme avec ces nouvelles informations. Il soupira, proposant un café à John, les trois autres étant perdus dans leur palais mental, et ils sortirent tous deux du bureau du policier.

Angelina était concentrée au possible. Pourquoi diable quelqu'un tuerait des élèves de cette primaire ? Imaginons qu'il s'agisse de Tommy Middleston, qu'on avait retrouvé, pourquoi tuerait-il des élèves qui n'étaient même pas là le jour de l'accident ? Et si seuls quelques élèves avaient déclenché l'incendie, pourquoi tuer les autres ? Elle grogna de mécontentement, furieuse de ne pas trouver une logique quelconque, lorsque Olympe tira les deux Holmes de leurs pensées.

« - Dans tout ce schéma, il y a une chose qui n'est vraiment pas logique… »

« - Laquelle ? » demanda Angelina, émergeant doucement de son labyrinthe mental.

« - Si c'est Tommy Middleston qui est derrière tout ça… »

« - Alors pourquoi a-t-il disparu le jour de l'incendie… Et pourquoi ne se vengerait-il que maintenant…? » termina Sherlock.

Angelina se tendit soudainement, et sa pupille grossit, rendant son oeil quasiment noir. Elle releva la tête vers les deux autres surdoués de la pièce, et quand Greg et John revinrent avec leurs cafés, ils se tournèrent d'un air inquiet vers leurs amis.

« - Vous avez du nouveau ? » demanda le policier.

« - Pas vraiment. » soupira la petite brune. « Plutôt des questionnements supplémentaires… »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Supposons que notre meurtrier soit le garçon qui a disparu il y a 20 ans… Quel a été l'élément déclencheur pour que, soudain, il commence à tuer ? Ça ne fait pas de sens. » soupira à nouveau Angel. « L'anniversaire de l'accident est le mois prochain, si j'ai bien suivi, alors ce n'est pas l'élément déclencheur. Mais quoi…? Il manque une inconnue à l'équation… »

Un long silence s'installa entre les cinq personnes présentes, puis Sherlock tapa vivement dans ses mains, jetant un regard à ses coéquipiers.

« - Bon ! Puisqu'on n'a aucun moyen de savoir pour le moment, pourquoi ne pas aller chercher un café ? »

« - On en revient… » balbutia John.

« - Oh. »

« - Ah ? » s'étonna Angel.

« - Vraiment ? » murmura Olympe, visiblement étonnée.

Lassés, les deux autres hommes échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer de concert. Lestrade haussa les épaules, et fit signe au petit troupeau de sortir de son bureau, affirmant qu'il avait encore du travail, et que ce n'était pas en restant planté là qu'ils allaient l'aider. Angel l'embrassa sur la joue alors que Sherlock partait sans un regard en arrière, et Olympe resta quelques secondes, hésitante. Ils échangèrent un regard, et elle eut un petit sourire timide, lorsque le DI griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Surprise, elle le prit dans ses mains quand il le lui tendit, et elle releva ses grands yeux vers lui. Il rougit légèrement.

« - Si jamais tu as un problème, ou besoin de quoi que ce soit… N'hésite pas. Tu peux appeler. » balbutia-t-il rapidement.

« - Gregory… Je… »

« - Olympe, tu viens ! » cria Angelina depuis l'autre bout de Scotland Yard, s'attirant de nombreux regards noirs. « Sherlock est en train d'appeler un taxi, il risque de partir sans nous ! »

« - Je… Je vais marcher, Angel, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Je reste avec toi, alors. »

La petite brune se stoppa, et fit signe à son oncle et au médecin de partir sans elles. La rouquine, plus qu'embarrassée, salua le policier avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la plus jeune aussi vite que possible. La musicienne releva ses grands yeux translucides vers elle, fronçant les yeux avec méfiance.

« - Pourquoi voulais-tu marcher ? »

« - Ton oncle. » soupira la française. « J'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il déblatère quoi que ce soit à propos de Gregory et moi. Et puis, j'ai envie de retrouver Londres… »

« - Je vois. C'est vrai que Sherlock n'a aucun sens du mot « privé » dans le terme « vie privée »… » pouffa-t-elle.

« - C'est vrai ! » rit la jeune femme.

Les deux filles commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, et Olympe se tourna vers Angel qui regardait son téléphone. Sur le fond d'écran, la jeune fille était en train de faire un câlin à une autre fille, blonde comme les blés, et toutes deux riaient aux éclats. Derrière, on voyait un garçon aux boucles châtains, visiblement en train de râler sur le garçon aux grands yeux verts, qui faisait une grimace à la caméra. Le dernier garçon était celui qui prenait la photo, et ses yeux gris rieurs fixaient les quatre personnes qu'il prenait en photo avec lui à l'improviste. Son visage était coupé. Amusée, la rouquine eut un petit sourire tendre.

« - C'est le groupe de jazz en question, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Exact ! » sourit Angel. « Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Je les adore. »

« - Ça se voit. Le garçon aux yeux gris, c'est ton petit ami ? »

« - Heuuu… » elle rougit violemment. « Pas vraiment… On s'aime beaucoup… Mais je crois qu'on est trop amis. »

« - Oh. C'est dommage, moi je pense que vous iriez bien ensemble. » affirma Olympe.

« - Je sais pas… J'ai peur que ça gâche tout… Mais bref ! Changeons de sujet. » Angelina peignit un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres. « Toi, personne dans ta vie, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« - Tu as très bien compris. » souffla-t-elle. « Mais mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagnée, comme on dit. »

« - Moi, je pense que tu devrais appeler Greg pour boire un verre avec lui, un de ces quatre. C'est un chouette type. Et tu… »

« - … lui plais. » la coupa-t-elle d'un air embarrassé. « Mais ça ne mènerait à rien. »

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Moi, je pense que vous iriez bien ensemble. » rétorqua la saxophoniste en reprenant ses propres mots.

« - Je le sens pas, c'est tout. » trancha Olympe en détournant le regard.

« - Mouais… J'suis pas convaincue ! Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, mademoiselle la détective ! »

Amusée, Olympe échappa un petit sourire, et haussa les épaules. Autant laisser dire l'adolescente, elle était visiblement têtue comme une mule… Ça devait être de famille. À nouveau, un rictus amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres. Les jours et les mois à venir promettaient d'être forts amusants…

* * *

Olympe ferma à clé derrière elle, à Baker Street. Elle aurait voulu rester avec les deux Holmes, mais son cabinet ne pouvait pas fonctionner tout seul. Elle secoua ses boucles rousses autour d'elle, et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille dans la rue, préférant marcher pour aller jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Elle poussa la porte, et alors qu'elle refermait, elle sursauta quand une voix retentit derrière elle.

« - Bonjour, Olympe. »

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas revenir à Londres… » balbutia-t-elle, surprise.

« - Je voulais voir si ma petite protégée était bien installée. Je vois que c'est le cas. Tes colocataires sont cool, comme disent les jeunes ? » s'intéressa la voix.

« - Très. Mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous. C'est gentil d'être passé, mais j'ai du travail. »

« - Parfait. Bonne journée, Olympe. Je prendrai rapidement de tes nouvelles, ma jolie. »

Elle hocha la tête alors que la silhouette disparaissait par la porte arrière, et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soufflant sur une des mèches qui retombaient devant ses yeux. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure et grommela, n'appréciant pas du tout que l'autre débarque sans prévenir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé du dossier, et le lut en diagonal. Elle soupira. Adultère. Dossier suivant. La journée passa beaucoup trop longuement à son goût. Les affaires qu'elle avait reçu étaient d'un banal ! Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge, et lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, elle bondit hors de son fauteuil avec soulagement en attrapant son sac pour rejoindre son autre travail.

Elle rentra dans le bar du quartier français en saluant le barman, un parisien qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son séjour à Pairs. C'était lui qui lui avait dégoté le job. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de filer à l'arrière, enfilant son costume, tenue moulante et chapeau haut de forme au rendez-vous. Elle s'observa dans la glace, poings sur les hanches, avant de tournoyer sur elle-même. Elle était parfaite pour interpréter du Aznavour. Elle chantait dans le quartier français, et cela l'aidait à payer ses factures. Son supérieur passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Grouille, Olympe ! Tout le monde t'attend ! Tu es la star ce soir, déchire tout ! »

« - J'arrive. » affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet, puis se releva en lissant son juste-au-corps sans qu'il n'en ait besoin. Elle saisit son micro derrière la scène, et fit un signe de main à tous ceux s'occupant du travail de fourmi dans l'ombre pour leur signaler qu'elle était prête. Et aussitôt, les lumières s'éteignirent, laissant seulement la scène illuminée. Éblouissante, elle grimpa sur les planches, saluant son public en même temps que résonnaient dans les enceintes les premiers accords de « Formidable » de Aznavour. Et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour chanter. Sa voix grimpait au ciel, légère comme une plume, avant de redescendre sur terre, plus dure, presque agressive. Plus grave et rauque. Elle contrôlait sa voix avec aisance, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, et un jeu facile de surcroît. Et son regard balayait malicieusement la salle.

Puis elle les vit.

John, tout d'abord, qui semblait être sur le point de perdre sa mâchoire. Puis Sherlock, ses yeux exorbités qui semblaient manquer tomber de leurs orbites malgré son visage neutre de porcelaine. Ensuite, les yeux émerveillés d'Angelina, qui serrait la petite fille du médecin contre sa poitrine, qui elle-même l'observait avec curiosité en suçant son pouce, semblant réaliser la beauté de ce qu'elle entendait. Et enfin, Gregory, qui semblait avoir oublié que le monde continuait de tourner. Elle manqua s'étrangler en voyant leurs regards posés sur elle, et elle déglutit avec difficulté, manquant chanter une fausse note. Elle se rattrapa de justesse, prenant le parti de les ignorer au moins jusqu'à ce que sa chanson ne se termine. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle tournoya sur elle-même en soulevant son chapeau, avant de faire une révérence très basse.

« - Merci, public ! » hurla-t-elle en français avant de disparaître derrière les rideaux rouges qui s'affaissaient, sous les cris et les applaudissements de la salle.

« - Tu as encore été exceptionnelle, Olympe ! Maxime a ta paie, va la lui demander. »

« - Merci, boss. » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle fit demi-tour, et se changea rapidement. Elle sortit dans la salle aussi discrètement que possible, rejoignant rapidement son ami au bar pour récupérer son argent. Elle le remercia en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée alors qu'il lui disait qu'elle avait été géniale. Elle rosit légèrement, et finalement, fouilla la salle des yeux pour retrouver ses amis. Lorsqu'elle les repéra, elle traversa la foule compacte avec difficulté. Les conversations en français fusaient autour d'elle, et elle avait le sentiment d'être de retour à Paris. Et, en soi, ça lui faisait quand même un peu de bien, car c'était dans ce pays qu'elle avait soigné son coeur meurtri.

Elle se stoppa en face d'eux, embarrassée.

« - Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« - Enquête. » rétorqua Sherlock comme si de rien n'était.

« - Olympe, c'était… Wouah ! » s'écria John.

« - John, on t'a connu plus loquace que ça. » pouffa Angel avec malice. « Mais il a raison, tu es incroyable, Olympe ! »

« - Merci… »

« - Tu étais magnifique sur scène. » balbutia maladroitement Greg en détournant le regard.

La française rougit de plus belle alors que Sherlock se détournait en mimant une grimace dégoûtée qui fit éclater de rire Rosie et Angelina. La rouquine chercha rapidement à changer de sujet.

« - Parle moi de ton enquête ! »

« - Oh, il paraît qu'il y a un proxénète ici… »

« - Un proxénète ? » répéta-t-elle. « Impossible ! Je travaille ici depuis mon arrivée, et je n'ai vu aucune fille venant pour se prostituer. Et Maxime s'en serait rendu compte ! Il ne m'aurait jamais proposé ce travail dans de telles conditions… »

« - Maxime ? Le barman à qui tu parlais tout à l'heure ? »

« - Oui, c'est ça. On s'est connu à Paris. Il est venu à Londres, il travaille ici depuis 3 mois. Il saurait quelque chose. Non » insista-t-elle, « je suis catégorique. Il ne m'aurait jamais proposé ce travail si il savait quelque chose. »

« - Bon, une personne en moins à interroger. Où est ton patron ? »

« - T'es pas bien, Sherlock ?! Tu veux que je perde mon job ou quoi ?! »

\- C'est notre principal suspect ! »

« - MAIS T'ES MALADE ! » hurla-t-elle, rouge de colère. « CE TYPE, UN MAC ?! ÇA FAIT TROIS SEMAINES QUE JE SUIS ICI, TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE J'AURAIS CONTINUÉ À CHANTER SUR SCÈNE ?! »

« - Elle n'a pas tort. » souligna Angelina dans une tentative d'apaisement, donnant doucement Rosamund à son père, cette dernière s'étant endormie. « Ce ne serait pas logique, on l'aurait déjà approchée pour un travail du genre. Mais pourtant, on est sûr que c'est ici que ça se passe. Avec la foule, ce doit être un lieu de rendez-vous. »

« - J'ai une idée. » intervint finalement Greg après des minutes de silence. « Éparpillons-nous dans la salle, et écoutons les conversations. On finira bien par trouver quelque chose. »

« - Excellente idée ! Je vais demander à Maxime de nous aider. »

« - Si tu veux. » grommela le DI alors qu'elle s'éloignait tandis que Sherlock partait en râlant que c'était un plan stupide, se faisant violemment frapper à l'arrière de la tête par John.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés fusilla du regard le barman qui passait une main dans ses cheveux en souriant à son amie. Amusée, Angelina s'approcha avec un sourire moqueur de son ami, et lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle se fit fusiller du regard par le policier, qui se massa doucement la peau avec une grimace.

« - T'es jaloux ! » affirma-t-elle.

« - Mais n'importe quoi, Angel ! Où tu vas chercher des trucs pareils ?! » nia formellement le DI.

« - Greg… » elle haussa un sourcil. « Tu te rappelles à qui tu parles ? »

Il soupira et roula des yeux avant de filer à travers la foule en grommelant à propos des Holmes et leur complexe de supériorité. La petite brune secoua la tête en riant doucement, traversant le bar à son tour, laissant traîner ses oreilles pour écouter tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle repéra soudainement une jeune fille, qui devait à peine être plus vieille qu'elle. Elle s'en approcha doucement.

« - Salut ! »

L'autre fille bondit, surprise, et jeta une oeillade paniquée autour d'elle. Comprenant aussitôt ce qu'elle faisait là, la jeune Holmes décida de lui faire la conversation, puisant dans son français pour se faire comprendre, essayant d'améliorer son accent au possible.

« - C'est la première fois que tu viens ici ? »

« - Heu… Oui… Je… »

« - Je m'appelle Lina. » sourit franchement Angel en tendant la main. « Tu vas voir, les gens sont gentils, en principe, et ça paie bien, par ici. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Lui faire croire qu'elle connaissait le monde, la mettre en confiance pour la faire parler. L'autre fille avait de longs cheveux châtains lisses, qui tombaient souplement dans son dos, et ses yeux noisettes farfouillaient nerveusement dans la salle.

« - Je m'appelle Jeanne… Et, heu… Toi, ça fait longtemps que tu… travailles… ici ? T'as l'air jeune… »

« - On fait ce qu'on peut. » rétorqua la brune en haussant les épaules. « Parfois, on a pas trop le choix. J'aide mes parents comme je peux. Pourquoi t'es là, toi ? »

« - Je dois payer mes études… Mais tu es si jeune, tu… »

« - Tes études ? C'est cool ça ! » la coupa volontairement Angel. Elle sentait son coeur s'emballer. Elle avait une piste ! « Des études de quoi ? »

« - Médecine… » répondit l'autre jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

« - T'as jamais fait ça, pas vrai ? » souligna la jeune Holmes, cherchant discrètement son parrain des yeux.

« - Non… Enfin… Non, jamais. Tu as raison. » Jeanne soupira. « J'ai un peu la trouille. »

« - Ça va bien se passer. » assura la plus jeune, déterminée à ne pas la laisser tomber dans cette spirale infernale. « Tu vas voir. Attend, je vais chercher un, heu… Collègue. Bouge pas. Attend moi là. »

« - Heu… Oui, d'accord. »

Alors que la petite brune commençait à s'éloigner pour chercher Greg, la voix de Jeanne la retint à nouveau.

« - Lina ? »

« - Oui ? » Angelina se retourna.

« - Merci beaucoup. C'est gentil de m'avoir rassurée. »

« - C'est normal. » Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu bouges pas, hein ? »

Elle fila à travers la foule, et au bout de longues minutes, trouva Greg, pas très loin de la scène, observant la foule compacte qui dansait sur des chansons françaises. Il fut surpris de voir la petite brune arriver vers lui, et se pencha vers elle pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« - J'ai trouvé une des filles ! Elle doit avoir à peine 16 ans, on doit l'empêcher de faire ça ! »

« - Montre moi où elle est. » ordonna-t-il en se redressant.

Alors qu'Angelina suivie de Greg remontait sur ses pas, elle vit Jeanne en train de parler avec un homme, assez grand, la cinquantaine, et des cheveux blonds cendrés sur le crâne, attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Elle s'approcha en faisant signe à Greg de ne pas parler, et de la laisser faire. Elle fit un grand sourire en marchant vers les deux autres, et du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Sherlock qui avançait d'un pas rapide, visiblement pour suivre quelqu'un, et il sortit, accompagné de John, qui n'avait plus Rosie dans les bras. Alors qu'elle avançait, Jeanne la vit arriver, et fit signe à l'homme à qui elle parlait. Angel peignit un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« - C'est de elle que je vous parlais, monsieur… Lina. »

« - Ah… Ah ? » s'étonna l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Ses yeux étaient noirs comme les ténèbres, mais Angelina continua d'avancer, sourire hypocrite au possible sur les lèvres.

« - Bonjour, boss ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un tout à l'heure, tenez, j'ai eu ça. »

Elle tendit un billet de 100£ que Sherlock lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, et l'autre homme l'observa d'un oeil suspicieux en l'attrapant entre ses doigts. Elle continua à le fixer, puis prit l'air le plus innocent qu'elle avait en réserve.

« - Dites, boss, ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez ici ? Je me demandais, depuis le temps… »

« - Mêle toi de tes fesses, ma petite, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » cracha-t-il d'une voix acide.

« - Non, mais c'est une vraie question ! Et dites, si jamais je veux quitter le travail, je peux ? On ne me retrouvera pas morte dans une ruelle avec une balle entre les deux yeux, comme Sophie Moulin ? » murmura-t-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Comprenant qu'il avait été pris au piège, l'homme recula de quelques pas, et sortit une arme à feu, arrachant un hurlement à Jeanne et créant une vague de panique dans la salle. Alors que la jeune fille française reculait d'un pas, Angelina sentit la peur monter en elle lorsque l'arme fut pointée face à elle, et elle recula de quelques pas, manquant trébucher.

« - GREG ! » hurla-t-elle, paniquée.

L'inspecteur venait d'armer son arme, la pointant sur le proxénète qui menaçait la petite et la foule de son arme.

« - POSEZ VOTRE ARME ! »

Angelina tremblait comme une feuille, observant l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes qui se jaugeaient. Soudain, la foule qui fuyait fut brisée par Olympe qui tenait une Rosie en larmes contre elle, et le barman qui l'accompagnait. La rouquine attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras, alors que Maxime éloignait Jeanne loin de l'affrontement en la tirant par le poignet.

« - Que tout le monde sorte ! » ordonna Lestrade. « Olympe, s'il te plaît, fait évacuer tout le monde, et met Angel et Rosie à l'abri ! »

« - Mais toi ? »

« - FAIS LE, S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

Elle obéit, serrant Angel un peu plus fort, et lorsque celle-ci réalisa qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser son ami seul face à l'autre homme, elle commença à se débattre.

« - Lâche moi, Olympe ! Je peux pas le laisser tout seul ! Il est en danger ! GREEEEG ! »

« - TOI AUSSI ! » s'écria la française. « Rester là le déconcentrerait, alors obéis ! »

Angel vit sa vue se troubler, et obéit à contre-coeur, entraînée par la masse humaine, et elle sentit une larme dévaler sa joue.

« - Greg… » balbutia-t-elle en tendant le bras vers lui, en vain, traînée vers la sortie par Olympe.

Alors que la salle se vidait enfin, le policier continuait à regarder son adversaire. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore bougé. Il avait entendu Angel hurler son nom, mais il s'était interdit de se retourner. Ce simple geste aurait pu signer son arrêt de mort, et celui de nombreuses autres personnes.

« - Baissez votre arme, c'est un ordre de Scotland Yard. »

« - Je ne le ferai pas. De toute façon, vous ne m'aurez pas. Vous ne nous aurez jamais. »

« - Nous ? » répéta Greg en haussant les sourcils.

L'autre eut un petit rire, et un coup de feu retentit, la balle s'enfonçant dans la poitrine du blond. Lestrade échappa un petit cri en rangeant son arme, se précipitant vers le corps alors qu'il apercevait du coin de l'oeil une silhouette disparaître derrière la scène. Il entendit à nouveau la voix d'Angelina qui éclata en sanglots en se laissant tomber à genoux à côté de lui, suivie d'Olympe qui avait toujours la fille de John dans ses bras. Ce dernier et son acolyte avaient complètement disparu. L'inspecteur observa l'homme qui souriait en crachant du sang. Le tireur avait disparu.

« - Vous ne nous aurez jamais… Jamais… Vous ne nous avez jamais eu… On meurt pour la cause… Pour qu'on ne parle pas… » ricana-t-il en toussotant.

Sa tête retomba sur le côté, il échappa son dernier souffle après que ses yeux ne se soient révulsés une dernière fois. Finalement, Greg se retourna pour attraper Angel dans ses bras, cherchant à la rassurer.

« - J'ai… J'ai entendu le coup de feu… Je… J'ai eu peur… »

« - Tout va bien, Angel… » Il releva la tête vers Olympe. « Tout le monde va bien ? Tu vas bien ? »

« - Ça va. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec douceur en continuant à bercer Rosie.

« - Il a dit qu'on ne les aurait jamais. Puis quelqu'un a tiré. Je n'ai pas pu voir qui. »

« - Les ? Ils sont plusieurs ? C'est un de ses alliés qui l'a tué ?! »

« - J'en sais rien ! » s'agaça Greg, ses nerfs le lâchant enfin. L'adrénaline l'avait tenu concentré et calme pendant de longues minutes, et maintenant, enfin, tout s'évaporait. Il hurla. « Et Sherlock et John, on en parle ?! Ils ont encore disparu ! SI JE LES ATTRAPE CES DEUX LÀ ! »

Il reprit son calme en prenant une lourde inspiration, resserrant son emprise sur la nièce du célèbre détective pour taire ses sanglots.

« - Angel, ça va aller… »

« - Angelina ! »

Une voix trancha le silence morbide de l'endroit, et Mycroft apparut, s'approchant d'un pas vif, parapluie en main, et il s'accroupit devant sa fille.

« - Angel, Sherlock m'a appelé pour venir te chercher, tu vas bien ? »

« - Ça va… J'ai eu un peu peur… » murmura-t-elle avec embarras.

Il se redressa après avoir caressé la chevelure de la jolie brune, et salua Greg d'un mouvement de tête.

« - Que s'est-il passé, inspecteur ? »

« - On a suivi votre frère sur une enquête de meurtre d'une prostituée. Ça nous a menés ici, et on est tombé sur ce type. Mais on pense qu'un de ses associés l'a tué pour éviter qu'il ne parle. » répondit-il en serrant la main de Mycroft après s'être relevé, un bras autour des épaules d'Angelina.

« - Et vous ? » demanda l'aîné des Holmes en se tournant vers la rouquine.

« - Olympe. Je suis la nouvelle colocataire de votre frère, monsieur Holmes. »

Il hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son enfant, qui venait d'attraper sa main. Il lui sourit tendrement, avant de jeter un autre coup d'oeil à la jeune femme lui faisant face. Il la connaissait. Ses traits, son visage… Ça lui disait quelque chose. Il décida de mettre ça de côté, et de prendre soin de sa fille.

« - Merci beaucoup, inspecteur. Vous avez fait du bon travail. J'ai déjà prévenu vos supérieurs, ils prennent les dispositions nécessaires pour cet endroit. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je me chargerai d'appeler mon petit frère. »

« - Merci à vous Mycroft. Passez une bonne soirée. Au revoir, petit ange. »

« - Salut, Greg. » dit-elle en reniflant.

« - Hé, petit ange. Ne pleure plus, tout va bien. Tu es avec ton père, ça va aller, maintenant. »

« - Tu as raison. Au revoir, Greg. Fais attention à toi. Olympe. »

\- Au revoir. » salua la jeune femme.

« - Au revoir… » murmura l'homme aux cheveux argentés en souriant tendrement alors que les deux Holmes disparaissaient.

Il se tourna vers Olympe qui regardait Rosamund, et elle releva la tête vers lui en souriant timidement.

« - Maintenant qu'on a été plantés par John et Sherlock ici, et qu'Angel vient de partir avec son père, tu me ramènes à Baker Street ? »

« - Bien sûr. » sourit-il doucement.

« - Merci, Gregory. »

* * *

 **(1)** : _Aaaaah accent britannique de mon coeur ! Ici, Angel prononce le "s" de_ _DeSchamps... N'est-ce pas mignon ?_

 _Alors ? Alors ? Est-ce qu'elle vous plaît, notre française ?_

 _C'était important pour moi de rajouter une nouvelle nationalité dans ce monde parfois un peu trop britannique, et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite touche de nouveauté._

 _En écrivant, je me rend compte que, Olympe étant le personnage principal, Angel sera parfois un peu éclipsée et je m'en excuse. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir, et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux ! Vous êtes nombreuses à déjà suivre l'histoire, merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous !_

 _The East Wind : Je suis contente de te retrouver, et ravie de voir que ça continue à te plaire !_

 _Chocolate Girl : Je suis contente de voir qu'Angel te plaît toujours autant ; voilà la suite qui arrive !_

 _En tous cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Olympe a piqué votre attention... Vous m'en voyez ravie ! Allez, je vous laisse lire, à plus !_

* * *

Olympe ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se tournait, et retournait dans son lit. Incapable de dormir. Elle soupira, et s'assit sur son lit. Le visage de Mycroft repassa devant ses yeux, et elle laissa retomber ses paupières, analysant rapidement l'image qu'il avait laissé paraître. Froid. Intelligent. Puissant. Père aimant. Il avait déjà tué pour sa fille, elle en était sûre. Cet homme… Il… Elle souffla bruyamment et se leva, enfilant un jogging et un sweat qui traînait là. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la lumière allumée dans le salon, et elle s'avança jusqu'au canapé, dans lequel le détective consultant réfléchissait. Il n'entrouvrit même pas les paupières.

« - Tu es rentrée depuis longtemps ? »

« - Depuis deux heures. Où étiez-vous, John et toi ? D'ailleurs, il a récupéré Rosie chez Mrs Hudson ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui, c'est bon. Nous enquêtions. Je crois qu'il y a un véritable réseau derrière tout ça. »

« - Moi aussi… » approuva-t-elle. « Avant de mourir, le mac qu'on a chopé nous a dit un truc intéressant… »

Alors qu'elle lui relatait ses derniers mots, et les propos de Greg concernant leur affrontement, elle vit les yeux de Sherlock s'allumer d'une flamme nouvelle. Il s'assit face à elle, répétant à voix haute la dernière phrase prononcée par l'autre homme. Il sourit, visiblement satisfait, avant de s'allonger à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, rivant ses yeux transparents sur la rouquine.

« - Angel est rentrée avec Mycroft ? »

« - Heu… Oui c'est ça… C'est ton frère, pas vrai ? »

« - Exact. » affirma-t-il en fixant le mur en face.

« - Elle ne semble pas le haïr, si tant est que cela a déjà été le cas. Pourquoi vit-elle aussi avec toi ? » s'intéressa-t-elle.

« - Elle veut prendre soin de moi. » dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« - Elle tient à toi. Tu es chanceux. »

Elle soupira, et fit demi-tour dans la cuisine pour se faire un café, ses cheveux s'emmêlant autour de son visage. Elle jeta un regard triste au frigo, sur lequel il y avait quelques photos, sûrement accrochées par la petite brune de l'appartement. Une photo d'Angelina, plus jeune, grimaçant à l'appareil photo, entourée du célèbre duo Holmes/Watson ; une photo où Angelina semblait se chamailler avec Greg qui riait aux éclats ; et une autre où elle tenait Rosie contre elle, devant une église, entourée de Molly -présentée par John à la française- et Mrs Hudson. Olympe sourit avec tendresse.

« - Il n'y a pas de photo de ton frère. » souligna-t-elle avec amusement.

« - Une photo de _Mycroft_? Dans _mon_ appartement ? Plutôt mourir ! »

Elle éclata de rire en secouant la tête, amusée par le comportement puéril de l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de ce monde. Elle s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine en portant la tasse remplie de liquide brûlant à ses lèvres rouges. Elle but une gorgée, puis grimaça sous la chaleur en reposant la tasse. Elle se perdit dans son palais mental, une mare entourée d'une forêt. Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau, observant tous ses souvenirs plus ou moins lointains -et donc plus ou moins noyés dans la mare- qui s'y reflétaient.

Elle effleura la surface, prenant l'eau entre ses mains pour observer une photo de famille, où elle était entourée de ses parents, tenant contre elle une autre rouquine, avec deux yeux verrons, l'un vert, et l'autre aussi bleu que le sien. Elle sourit tendrement en ignorant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« - Tu as de la chance d'avoir ta famille, Sherlock. » murmura-t-elle. « Prend soin d'eux. »

Elle fit demi-tour pour disparaître dans sa chambre, sortant violemment de son palais mental. Elle prit la tasse de café et s'évapora dans le couloir, sous les oreilles attentives de Sherlock. Il sourit. Prendre soin d'eux, hein ? C'étaient plutôt eux qui prenaient soin de lui. Il était trop immature pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui, lui-même. Même Angelina était plus autonome que lui. Il sourit. D'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle se soit réconciliée avec Mycroft. De l'autre, il se sentait plus seul qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre quand elle n'était pas là. Heureusement, maintenant, il y avait Olympe. Et quelque chose lui disait que son arrivée allait bousculer de nombreuses choses.

* * *

Angelina sortit de son lit en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et elle caressa doucement Bilbo qui dormait encore avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son père, vide. Elle tendit l'oreille, et n'entendant rien depuis le bureau, elle descendit dans la bibliothèque, où il buvait un café en lisant le journal. Elle s'installa face à lui, attendant qu'il ait terminé sa lecture. Il finit par lever les yeux vers elle, et lui sourit.

« - Bonjour. »

« - Bonjour. » répéta-t-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Il posa son café sur la petite table à côté du fauteuil, et plia soigneusement le journal à côté avant que sa fille unique ne monte sur ses genoux pour se coller à lui. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, et embrassa tendrement sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant du moment de calme avant que son père ne parte travailler. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, mais le malaise n'avait pas sa place dans la pièce. Ils étaient bien, ensemble, à écouter simplement la respiration de l'autre. Comme une vraie famille. Enfin.

« - Dis, papa, tu connais Olympe ? »

« - Non », s'étonna-t-il, « pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« - Tu l'as regardée bizarrement hier soir. Comme si tu l'avais déjà vue. »

« - Son visage m'est familier, c'est vrai. Mais je suis certain de ne l'avoir jamais vue. Peut-être un membre de sa famille, ou dans un journal… Je ne sais pas. » finit-il par admettre.

« - Peut-être dans un journal. Elle est détective privée, c'est possible. »

« - Sûrement… » soupira-t-il.

Il resserra son emprise sur sa fille.

« - J'veux pas que tu t'en ailles… » geignit-elle. « J'veux rester avec toi… »

« - Je dois travailler. »

« - Je sais… »

Elle se releva et s'éloigna de quelque pas pour qu'il se redresse à son tour de son fauteuil. À ce moment précis, des petits pas se firent entendre, et Angelina s'accroupit avec un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres pour attraper son chien dans ses bras. Attendri, Mycroft se retint de justesse de peindre un sourire sur son visage, et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Et il se figea net en voyant la date du jour. Serrant Bilbo contre elle, elle se tourna vers son père, lui souriant tristement, comprenant ce dont il venait de se rappeler alors qu'elle suivait son regard.

« - Je suis désolée, papa. » chuchota-t-elle. « Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

« - Je peux comprendre… J'aurais dû te dire la vérité ce jour là, concernant Sherlock… » souffla-t-il. « Mais ça m'a brisé le coeur. Manquer te perdre… J'ai cru mourir. »

« - Papa… »

« - N'essaie plus jamais de mettre fin à tes jours. » ordonna-t-il. « Plus jamais. Je n'y survivrais pas. »

Elle reposa Bilbo sur le sol, qui se frotta contre ses jambes en sentant le chagrin ambiant de la pièce. Elle retint un sanglot, et se jeta dans les bras de Mycroft, qui venait de finalement se lever de son fauteuil. Il plongea le nez dans ses mèches brunes, et ferma très fort les paupières, la gorge serrée.

« - Je t'en supplie… »

« - Pardonne moi, papa… » supplia-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant répondre à l'étreinte de sa fille. Cette dernière hochetait doucement dans ses bras, alors qu'il caressait tendrement ses cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit. Il finit par se reculer pour l'embrasser sur le front.

« - Je dois aller travailler, Angel. Ça va aller ? »

« - Mmmmh… Tu peux pas m'emmener avec toi ? Au club Diogène… » demanda-t-elle.

Surpris, il lui jeta un regard curieux tout en enfilant sa veste coupée sur mesure, attendant une explication de sa fille. Trois ans auparavant, il avait eu droit à une crise de colère quand il avait proposé de l'emmener avec elle. Il passa une main sur sa nuque avec embarras alors qu'elle fixait ses pieds sans un mot. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne en comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explications.

« - Je t'aime, Angel, tu le sais, ça ? »

Elle releva la tête en rougissant de plus belle, et elle hocha vivement la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Moi aussi, papa. »

« - Je passerai à 18h, d'accord ? Mais on ira pas au club Diogène. On se promènera, si tu veux. »

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant, et hocha vivement la tête alors qu'il prenait son parapluie et faisait demi-tour pour partir aux locaux du MI-6. Elle le regarda partir, et s'assit sur le sol pour attraper son chien dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un câlin, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Il était à peine 7h. Elle avait le temps d'aller voir ses amis. Elle fila s'habiller, et après un sifflement à Bilbo, le petit chien la suivait aussi vif que l'éclair. Elle se précipita dehors. On aurait dit qu'elle volait.

* * *

Olympe marchait d'un pas vif jusqu'à son agence, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la suivait. Elle fit mine de ne se rendre compte de rien, et se pencha au-dessus de la serrure. Lorsque l'individu fut suffisamment près, elle lui donna une violente balayette qui le mit à terre, et elle serra violemment les poings. Elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il grognait d'agacement en se relevant, surprise. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens, ébouriffant ses mèches châtains foncées.

« - Vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« - Je suis venu te parler. Les Holmes commencent à mettre le nez dans notre réseau, et il n'aime pas ça. » affirma l'homme d'une voix rauque. « Et ne sois pas idiote, tutoies moi, comme d'habitude. Personne ne peut nous entendre. »

Elle déglutit difficilement, pas sûre de comprendre.

« - Tu veux dire… »

« - Le réseau de prostituées nous appartient. Fais en sorte que tes amis ne s'en mêlent pas. »

« - Ne sois pas ridicule, Sebastian ! Si j'essaie de les faire regarder ailleurs, ils s'en rendront compte immédiatement ! Ce sont les Holmes ! » protesta violemment la jeune femme en plaçant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« - Trouve leur une enquête à la hauteur. » cracha-t-il avec froideur.

Il jeta un regard alentours, et se pencha vers la rouquine pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le repoussa néanmoins, et le fusilla du regard. Une lueur de désir s'alluma dans les yeux de l'homme, qui agrippa sa nuque pour forcer à nouveau le passage vers sa bouche. Elle lui mordit la langue et lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Il se recula en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Tu n'étais pas aussi farouche avant de revenir à Londres… »

« - Ce n'est pas le moment, Sebastian. Je dois travailler. » murmura-t-elle en affaissant ses paupières.

Il soupira, et alors qu'il faisait mine de faire demi-tour, il se retourna pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de reculer et de disparaître. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'intelligence de Sherlock, mais ils avaient tous deux les mêmes manières. Pour la sociabilité, ils devaient tous deux repasser. Elle secoua la tête, et rentra dans son bureau. À peine s'était-elle assise que son téléphone sonnait. Elle soupira, et jeta un coup d'oeil, surprise que John l'appelle.

« - John ? »

« - Olympe ! Greg nous a appelés, ils ont retrouvé un nouveau corps. »

« - Un nouveau corps ? » répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Oui ! Tu te rappelles de l'affaire qui concerne l'école primaire ? »

« - Oh ! Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite ! » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant de son fauteuil aussi vite qu'elle s'y était assise.

Elle venait de trouver une enquête à la hauteur pour ceux qui étaient en train de devenir ses amis. Elle attrapa son sac, et prit son téléphone dans sa main. Elle hésita, et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre avant de composer le numéro indiqué sur un petit bout de papier. La ligne sonna quelque secondes avant qu'une voix grave ne rompe le silence.

« - Inspecteur Lestrade à l'appareil. »

« - Heu… Gregory ? C'est Olympe. Je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas si je venais sur la scène de crime… »

« - Olympe ! » À l'autre bout du fil, le DI peignit un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait enfin appelé. « Viens, je t'en prie. »

Elle rougit violemment à l'autre bout du fil, et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à avancer vers Scotland Yard, lui demandant si il pouvait l'emmener jusqu'à la scène, puisqu'elle n'était pas loin.

« - Tu ne serais pas à Regent Street ? » finit-il par demander.

« - Heu, oui ! Tu es dans la rue ? » s'enquit-elle en s'apprêtant à faire un tour sur elle-même.

« - Regarde derrière toi… » murmura une voix à son oreille.

Elle sursauta, et raccrocha avant de faire face au policier qui lui souriait timidement. Il lui serra la main avec gêne en l'invitant à monter, et elle rougit de plus belle en s'installant à ses côtés. Greg finit par entamer la conversation en se tournant vers elle.

« - Je… T'es pas obligée de me répondre si ça te dérange, mais je me demandais… Est-ce que tu fais ça habituellement ? Enfin… Je veux dire… » balbutia-t-il.

« - Draguer des inconnus puis coucher avec avant de disparaître sans un mot ? » trancha-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« - Heu, hé bien, je… » marmonna-t-il sans oser la regarder.

Elle s'appuya sur son coude contre la vitre, posant ses yeux sur lui. Elle observait sa peau couleur caramel, légèrement brûlée par le soleil. Ses lèvres gercées par la cigarette qu'il humidifiait avec sa langue d'un air embarrassé. Ses cheveux argentés qui collaient sa nuque, et ses yeux chocolats qui faisaient tout pour rester concentrés sur la route. Elle ricana, et fixa la route à son tour.

« - Je te dirai bien que c'est une habitude, mais je ne fais cela que quand un homme me plaît beaucoup. » finit-elle par répondre d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Elle ignora les yeux de Lestrade qui se posaient sur elle, se lapidant mentalement pour avoir dit un truc pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas flirter avec lui ! Pas sérieusement, en tous cas. C'était trop dangereux. Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule, lourd. Olympe fixait la route dans un silence de mort, et le DI conduisait, lui aussi sans un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Sherlock était déjà là, en train de se chamailler avec Angel. Étonnée, la française descendit de la voiture en s'approchant du détective et de sa nièce.

« - Angel ? » interpela la rouquine avec curiosité.

« - Olympe ! Salut ! » se retourna la petite brune avec un grand sourire.

« - Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas avec ton père ? »

« - Si, si, mais il travaille. Je devais retrouver des amis, mais Sherlock est venu me chercher pour m'emmener ici. Je dois être rentrée à 18h ! » couina-t-elle en jetant un nouveau regard indigné à son parrain.

« - Tu y seras. » grommela ce dernier.

La brune prit une moue boudeuse et se détourna vers le médecin qui était penché sur le corps.

« - Coups de hache, encore. » souligna-t-il. « Les coups sont portés aléatoirement, mais j'ai l'impression que le premier a été porté dans le dos. Greg, est-ce que les autres aussi avaient reçu le premier coup dans le dos ? »

« - Oui, c'est exact. » affirma le policier en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Pourquoi… » murmura Olympe. « Pourquoi leur donner le premier coup dans le dos, puis les tourner face à lui ? »

« - Pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de se défendre. » supposa Angel en s'accroupissant face au cadavre, pas écoeurée par l'odeur nauséabonde du sang qui commençait pourtant à remonter.

« - Ce n'est pas tout. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Sherlock qui fixait le cadavre de l'homme étalé sur le dos, le visage aussi abîmé que le reste de son corps.

« - Il a peur d'eux. C'est pour ça qu'il attend qu'ils lui tournent le dos pour frapper. Il en a _peur_. » insista-t-il, et cette façon de le prononcer, cette douleur dans ce simple mot froissa le coeur de la française.

Angelina pâlit considérablement elle aussi, et elle caressa doucement la main de son oncle, qui se dégagea délicatement de son emprise en se détournant. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Lui aussi, il avait déjà eu peur. Peur de Moriarty, peur de l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour la Femme, peur de Magnussem, peur d'Eurus. Elle ferma les yeux et fit brutalement demi-tour en se frottant les bras, comme si elle avait froid. Mais elle aussi, elle connaissait cette peur. Olympe ignorait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais elle sentit simplement au vu de leurs micro-expressions combien la peur était pour eux une vieille amie. Et elle savait, elle aussi. Elle savait toujours. Alors elle ne dit rien.

« - Gregory, je crois que nous en avons vu suffisamment. Tu peux recouvrir le cadavre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« - Bien sûr. » accepta le DI en faisant signe à un de ses hommes de remettre le drap sur le corps.

John se redressa et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la petite brune, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Elle releva les yeux vers la nuque de Sherlock, qui leur tournait toujours le dos. Parce que lui, il savait ce que c'était, la peur. La peur des gens, la peur de ces êtres qui pourtant lui étaient tellement semblables de par leur nature. La sociopathie. Elle prit une lourde inspiration, et se plaça à côté de son parrain, sans dire un mot.

« - Sherlock, ils vont penser que quelque chose ne va pas si tu restes ainsi. »

« - Ne sois pas ridicule. » cracha-t-il avec agressivité pour qu'elle s'éloigne, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« - Tu sais que j'ai raison. Je vais prendre Bilbo dans la voiture. Retournons à Baker Street. » ordonna-t-elle en s'exécutant.

Elle ouvrit la porte à son chien qui aboya joyeusement en descendant, content de se dégourdir les pattes. Il alla faire des fêtes à Olympe, qui n'avait pas bouger, fixant le drap blanc. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un indice supplémentaire qui leur relancerait la piste. Tout, n'importe quoi. Ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là. Elle ferma les yeux alors que l'inspecteur s'approchait d'elle, et surpris, il recula d'un pas. Elle commença à bouger ses mains vivement, sourcils froncés, comme classant des informations. Une sueur dévala sa tempe. Et tout à coup, elle comprit quelque chose. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître une pupille noire comme l'ébène, et englobant une grande partie de son oeil.

« - Sa mémoire…! »

« - Je te demande pardon ? » demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock se retourna tout à coup vers la détective, qui haletait de par l'effort intellectuel qu'elle venait d'effectuer, et qui malgré tout souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sa compréhension montant à toute vitesse alors que le brun répondait à son sourire, comprenant ce que voulait dire la jeune femme.

« - Les gens qui ont été tués, ils habitaient déjà dans leur quartier quand ils étaient enfants, j'en suis sûre ! » s'expliqua-t-elle. « J'en suis certaine, ça ne peut pas en être autrement. Ils habitaient dans leur quartier d'origine. Ça explique pourquoi il frappe des personnes qui n'étaient même plus étudiants dans l'école lors de l'incendie. Sa mémoire lui fait défaut ! »

« - Il est amnésique ! C'est pour ça que Tommy Middleston n'est jamais rentré chez lui, et qu'on a pas retrouvé son corps ! » s'écria Sherlock.

« - Il n'a plus sa mémoire ! » renchérit Angelina, les yeux brillants. « Alors il frappe seulement des visages qui lui sont familiers dans des quartiers connus ! Bravo, Olympe ! Tu es géniale ! »

Sherlock commençait à s'agiter, criant à Lestrade de mettre sous surveillance tous les quartiers dans lesquels vivaient d'anciens élèves depuis leur enfance, courant à droite à gauche en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres de la française qui se laissa tomber sur le sol pour reprendre des forces. Les gens normaux ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Elle était intelligente, certes, mais son intelligence lui nécessitait de l'énergie quand elle lui faisait appel d'une manière conséquente. Sherlock tenait grâce à ses patch et à la drogue qu'il lui arrivait d'ingurgiter. Angelina faisait face grâce à son humanité, car elle savait se plonger dans le vide de son cerveau. Moriarty tenait grâce aux sucreries qu'il mangeait en cachette. Eurus était… au-dessus de tout ça, tant elle était intelligente. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait sombré.

Mais elle, Olympe, n'avait rien pour tenir, alors elle s'effondra à genoux. John s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, alors qu'elle échappait un petit rire nerveux. Elle accepta l'aide et se redressa péniblement sur ses jambes qui tremblaient sans s'arrêter. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la voiture du médecin, et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Le blond prit son pouls, puis quand il vit qu'il était stable, il se dirigea vers les deux Holmes qui étaient en train de se chamailler, réfléchissant où le tueur frapperait probablement en prochain lieu. Le petit chien de l'adolescente s'approcha de la voiture, observant avec curiosité la jeune femme qui reprenait son souffle. Des pas s'arrêtèrent près d'elle, et elle se redressa sur les coudes.

« - Ça va ? » demanda Greg avec inquiétude.

« - Ça va. »

« - C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dans cet état après avoir… hé bien… » il hésita. « après avoir réfléchi. »

« - C'est parce que c'était une réflexion très intense. C'est rare, mais ça m'arrive. Normalement, on doit avoir quelque chose à porter de main pour tenir. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « Mais moi, je n'ai rien. »

Il s'assit sur le bord de la banquette, prenant sa main doucement dans la sienne pour l'apaiser. Olympe le savait. Elle devrait se dégager, rejeter son aide. Et pourtant, elle n'en fit rien. Alors qu'elle savait qu'il commençait à développer des sentiments pour elle. Elle savait qu'il ne devait pas l'aimer malgré tout, que leur relation serait malsaine, venimeuse. Qu'elle lui empoisonnerait la vie. Elle le savait, alors elle aurait dû lui dire, le rejeter, peut-être même se montrer désagréable pour avoir la paix. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle répondit simplement à l'étreinte avec un sourire triste.

* * *

Angelina était assise sur son pouf, les bras croisés, ses sourcils froncés à l'extrême. Elle tapait du pied, ronchonnait dans sa barbe. Olympe se reposait dans sa chambre après avoir bu un thé ; John et Sherlock étaient en train de parler dans la cuisine, le médecin en train de gronder son ami qui ne voulait pas appeler Mycroft pour excuser le retard de sa fille. Cette dernière était comme un lion en cage, observant les secondes de la pendule. Il était 18h01. Voilà. Elle était définitivement en retard. Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans le fauteuil de son oncle en se redressant, et Bilbo couina de surprise. Elle jeta un regard assassin au brun qui s'approchait d'elle dans une tentative de rapprochement.

« - Oh ! Toi, ne m'adresse même pas la parole ! » menaça-t-elle en le fusillant une fois de plus du regard.

« - Angel… »

« - T'avais promis ! Bon sang, on essaie de faire des efforts, tous les deux, et toi, tu gâches toujours tout ! » sa voix se brisa. « C'est toujours comme ça avec toi. »

Elle éclata en sanglots et se précipita dans sa chambre puis sur son lit, où elle se roula en boule. Elle jeta un regard à son téléphone. Mycroft ne l'avait pas appelée. Et elle, elle n'osait pas lui envoyer de messages. Elle continua à sangloter un long moment dans son lit, et tout à coup, son téléphone sonna. Elle se redressa, surprise de voir le nom « papa » s'afficher à l'écran. Elle décrocha, reniflant dans sa manche en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

« - Sweetheart, je vais être en retard, je suis vraiment désolé… »

« - Papa… » elle hocheta.

« - Angel ? Tu pleures ? Mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, parle moi ! Tu n'es pas à la maison, là, où es-tu ? Je suis vraiment désolé, Angel, ne pleure pas, je… »

« - Non, je… Je… Je suis à Baker Street. Sherlock, il… Il m'agace ! J'ai l'impression qu'il veut toujours tout gâcher ! » déplora-t-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

« - Angelina, non ! Non, non, il ne veut pas ça. Il est… » il soupira. « C'est Sherlock, voilà tout. J'arrive. »

Elle raccrocha, quand on frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Elle se redressa en frottant ses yeux, et autorisa l'intrus à entrer. Une bouille parementée de tâches de rousseur se pencha à travers l'ouverture, souriant doucement à la jeune fille. Elle demanda à nouveau si elle était autorisée à entrer, et Angelina acquiesça doucement alors que Bilbo filait à travers l'ouverture pour se jeter sur le lit, entre les jambes de sa maîtresse, qui plongea sa main dans son pelage roux avec douceur. Olympe s'assit à ses côtés, et ébouriffa ses boucles cuivrées en souriant doucement à celle qui lui faisait face.

« - Angel… Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« - Oui… Je crois. Je… Sherlock m'énerve ! »

« - J'ai cru entendre ça, oui. » rétorqua la rouquine avec malice.

« - Excuse moi. » balbutia Angel en rougissant. « Je t'ai réveillée quand j'ai frappé le fauteuil… ? »

« - Ce n'est rien. J'ai le sommeil léger. Ne sois pas fâchée contre ton oncle. Tu le connais mieux que moi. » insista la détective. « Il est maladroit, mais il ne pense pas à mal… »

« - Tu plaisantes ? C'est sa fierté mal placée qui l'a empêché de prévenir papa ! »

« - Ok, c'est peut-être pas que de la maladresse. Mais il tient à toi. Je crois qu'en vérité, il apprécie t'avoir à ses côtés. Et c'est normal. Tu es une fille adorable, je comprend qu'il veuille rester avec toi. »

« - Je sais pas. » bougonna Angelina en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, s'attirant un regard noir de son chien qui appréciait être caressé. « J'ai l'impression qu'il réalise pas. Mon père et moi… On marche sur un fil d'Ariane. La moindre bourrasque pourrait nous faire tomber. Et j'ai cette maudite sensation que Sherlock tire sur le fil ! »

Comprenant que l'adolescente était trop nerveuse pour accepter la moindre explication, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour frotter celle qui lui était opposée avant de se décaler à nouveau. Des pas se firent entendre dans le salon, et Olympe se redressa pour laisser filer la petite brune, suivie de très près par son compagnon à poils roux. La jeune femme se redressa avec élégance, et pivota sur ses talons avant de rentrer dans le salon, où Angel avait caché son visage contre le torse de son père.

Ce dernier était en train de se moquer de son frère, déduisant comme Olympe qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser partir sa nièce. Il passait doucement une main dans les cheveux d'ébène de sa fille, et de temps à autre, malgré les moqueries qui franchissaient ses lèvres, ses yeux exprimaient une certaine tendresse envers son frère et sa fille. La détective se plaça à côté du médecin, qui observait la scène avec lassitude.

« - Ils sont toujours comme ça. » finit-il par soupirer. « Ce sont vraiment des enfants. »

« - C'est le lot des personnes qui sont plus intelligentes. » pouffa-t-elle malicieusement. « Où est Rosie ? »

« - Elle dort en bas, chez Mrs Hudson. Je m'apprêtais à crier sur Sherlock alors j'ai préféré la laisser au calme. »

« - Tu as eu raison » assura la jeune femme en observant les Holmes. « Quelle famille, quand même. »

« - Comme tu dis ! Mais qu'est-ce que serait ma vie sans eux… »

« - Ennuyante, je pense. » se moqua la rouquine.

Le médecin échappa un petit rire en se tournant vers la femme à ses côtés en s'appuyant contre la table. Il lui sourit doucement et pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle lui demandait si il pouvait lui parler de sa femme. Il haussa les sourcils avec étonnement, et elle expliqua que Angel lui avait raconté qu'elle n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Il eut un sourire mélancolique à ces mots. Pour sûr, Mary n'était pas comme les autres. Alors il lui raconta, et Olympe sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle avait beau être morte un an auparavant, John aimait toujours sa femme, comme un damné. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son bras en lui souriant doucement. Il releva la tête, et lui sourit tristement. Il apprendrait.

« - Tu manges avec nous, ce soir ? » proposa gentiment la rouquine.

« - Oh, hé bien oui, pourquoi pas. Je vais chercher Rosie, alors. »

« - Bien sûr. »

Elle observa le blond disparaître, tandis qu'Angelina faisait un geste de la main à son amie, après avoir néanmoins embrassé son oncle sur la joue. Elle disparut par l'ouverture avec son père. La détective sourit, alors que l'homme aux cheveux bouclés se laissait tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, jetant un regard curieux à celle qui venait de se mettre aux fourneaux.

« - Tu as demandé à John de manger avec nous ? »

« - Mmh-mmh. Je me suis dit que, comme ça, on pourrait parler ensemble de l'affaire. »

« - C'est une bonne idée. » approuva le détective consultant. « Mais dis moi, Olympe, pourquoi t'es-tu plongée dans une telle réflexion, cet après-midi ? Ç'aurait pu être dangereux. »

Elle continua à agir comme si cela n'était rien, mais intérieurement, elle s'était stoppée net. Elle peignit un sourire avenant sur ses lèvres rouges avant de se tourner vers lui en secouant sa chevelure.

« - Hé bien… Pour le plaisir de résoudre une enquête aussi palpitante, je suppose. Je ne sais pas m'arrêter. »

Sherlock accepta la réponse sans broncher, mais alors qu'elle lui tournait à nouveau le dos, il fronça les sourcils, ignorant John qui remontait avec Rosie dans la salle.

« Quel secret me caches-tu, Olympe Deschamps….? »

« - Sherlock ! Prend Rosie, s'il te plaît, je vais aider Olympe… » finit par dire John, le sortant de ses pensées.

« - Oh, John, je préférerais éviter une indigestion, je te prie. »

De la cuisine, la rouquine éclata de rire, alors que John se laissait tomber sur son fauteuil en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard, meilleur ami qui faisait des grimaces à la petite blonde, qui riait aux éclats. Olympe chantonnait sous les balbutiements émerveillés de l'enfant qui marchait à quatre pattes partout dans l'appartement. Habilement, la rouquine la souleva du sol alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop près du four, et la soutenant d'un bras, elle lui fit un petit sourire, en lui montrant ce qu'elle préparait. Elle babillait joyeusement dans ses bras, bien collée contre elle, alors que les deux hommes discutaient derrière.

« - John. »

« - Oui ? » demanda le célèbre docteur en relevant le nez vers lui, surpris qu'il soit sorti de ses pensées.

« - Olympe me cache quelque chose. » chuchota-t-il.

« - Quoi ?! »

« - Si c'est pour faire ce genre de commentaires, tais toi, John, par pitié ! Je te dis qu'elle me cache quelque chose. » reprit-il plus bas.

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » rétorqua John sur le même ton.

« - Tu manquerais de t'évanouir pour répondre à une simple question ? »

« - Moi non, mais toi… »

« - John ! » protesta le brun.

« - Tu le ferais, Sherlock. » assura le médecin. « Tu as déjà risqué ta vie pour une simple énigme. Tu te rappelles de l'enquête de notre rencontre ? »

« - Bien sûr. » grommela le consultant.

« - Alors tu as ta réponse. Olympe est comme toi. »

« - Les garçons ! Arrêtez vos messes basses, et venez manger ! » s'écria joyeusement la française de là où elle était.

Sherlock se leva, concluant ainsi cette discussion, mais l'esprit toujours rempli de questionnements. Olympe n'était pas comme lui, il le savait. Alors pourquoi John venait d'affirmer le strict contraire ?

* * *

« - Mais puisque je vous dis que mon mari m'envoie toujours des messages ! »

« - Des spams. » soupira Olympe avec lassitude. « Votre époux est bel et bien décédé, et c'est son banquier qui vous envoie de tels messages afin de vous extorquer de l'argent. Vous m'en voyez désolée, Mrs, mais c'est la vérité. »

La vieille dame étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge, alors que la détective se retenait de la mettre dehors à coups de pieds. UNE HEURE ! Une heure qu'elle tentait de lui faire voir la vérité en face ! Elle tentait d'y aller avec subtilité, mais au bout d'un moment, elle avait craqué, et lui avait dit crument ce qu'il en était. La pauvre femme était restée en état de choc pendant trente secondes avant d'éclater en sanglots sous les excuses maladroites de la rouquine. La remerciant chaleureusement, la vieille dame la paya avant de faire demi-tour, Olympe la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, avant de coller son dos à la porte et de se laisser glisser en soufflant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons.

Elle ferma les yeux, se vidant un instant la tête. Elle respirait doucement, ses boucles rousses montant et redescendant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle se permit un petit sourire, et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il lui restait deux heures avant qu'elle ne doive partir au bar. Elle ébouriffa sa chevelure, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se relever, elle sursauta quand on frappa deux coups timides à la porte. Elle se redressa rapidement, ouvrant la porte au jeune homme qui avait frappé. Il avait la peau pâle, et ses joues étaient rougis par le vent qui régnait en ce début d'automne. Ses yeux bleus ciel observaient craintivement tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, et ses cheveux châtains étaient mi-longs, attachés en une queue de cheval sur sa nuque. Sa barbe de quelques jours n'était pas rasée.

« - Bonjour, monsieur. Je peux vous aider ? »

« - Heu… Je… Oui… » balbutia-t-il, posant enfin son attention sur la jeune femme qui était en face de lui.

Elle fronça les sourcils. De quoi avait-il peur, comme ça ? Elle choisit de lui faire un sourire avenant, et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à prendre place sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté, et posa ses avant-bras sur la table en croisant ses doigts entre eux.

« - En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« - Je… Je cherche quelqu'un. » expliqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au-dessus de son épaule.

« - Je peux vous demander votre nom ? » demanda la jeune femme en l'écoutant avec attention.

« - Je… Je m'appelle James… James Smith. Et je cherche une personne nommée Thomas Brown. »

Les sourcils d'Olympe s'haussèrent considérablement. Elle s'excusa un instant auprès de son client, et commença à chercher dans ses souvenirs d'où ce nom lui était familier. Elle plongea dans son palais mental, et s'assit au bord de sa mare, fouillant dans l'eau pour retrouver ce souvenir. Elle finit par se stopper, surprise et revint dans la réalité alors que l'homme l'observait d'un air inquiet. Elle lui sourit à nouveau pour cacher sa surprise. Thomas Brown faisait partie des personnes ayant appartenues à l'école qui était au coeur de l'enquête sur laquelle elle travaillait avec Sherlock. Mais il ne faisait pas partie des personnes mises sous protection. Quelle curieuse coïncidence. La détective nota les coordonnées de son client, et le raccompagna à la porte avec un sourire entendu.

« - Au revoir, Mr Smith. »

« - Au revoir, Miss Deschamps. » chuchota-t-il avant de rapidement faire demi-tour et de disparaître.

La française ébouriffa ses boucles rousses alors que l'homme s'éloignait rapidement, et elle fila aussitôt sur son ordinateur afin d'aller sur les réseaux sociaux, tapant le nom de James Smith. Elle soupira en voyant la liste sans fin qui s'affichait lorsqu'elle tapait le nom. Évidemment. James était le prénom le plus utilisé au Royaume-Uni, mais Smith était le nom le plus courant. Elle laissa sa tête retomber contre son clavier, échappant un soupir agacé. Un faux nom. Évidemment. Et ses coordonnées ? Une maison abandonnée, et sûrement un portable jetable. Mais pourquoi ? Cet homme était-il le meurtrier ? Non, il n'aurait pas osé venir la voir, directement. Mais alors, qui était-il ? Et pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

Elle soupira de plus belle en se redressant, et jeta un nouveau regard à l'horloge. Elle avait une demie-heure. Elle se redressa avec élégance, et attrapa son sac à main. Elle prit une lourde inspiration, et sortit rapidement en fermant à clé. Elle appela un taxi, et salua le chauffeur avec un grand sourire qui fit rougir l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes qui l'observait dans le rétroviseur. Elle donna l'adresse et se cala confortablement dans les fauteuils en cuir. Elle commença à discuter avec son chauffeur, déduisant rapidement que cet homme était un fan de polar, qu'il était divorcé et avait un enfant. Un petit garçon surnommé Bobby. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elle se pencha à la fenêtre pour payer, et lui tendit un sourire éblouissant.

« - Je finis à 22h30 ce soir. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir me chercher… Mattew. » proposa-t-elle avec une moue séductrice.

« - Avec plaisir, Olympe. » répondit-il d'un sourire éblouissant avant de partir.

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, la jolie française franchit la porte des coulisses.

* * *

« - Quand il me prend dans ses bras… Il me parle tout bas… Je vois la vie en rose… »

Sa voix grave retentissait dans le bar, caressant les murs. Elle était éblouissante. Sa voix était ensorcelante, telle une sirène entraînant les marins dans les abîmes. Elle, c'était dans son monde qu'elle les entraînait, préférant embraser leurs coeurs plutôt que leur ôter la vie. Après ces minutes de pure extase sur scène, elle rejoignit l'ombre, délaissant cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant pour à nouveau disparaître dans l'anonymat. Elle secoua la tête pour dompter sa chevelure, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix de Maxime l'interrompit. Elle se retourna pour sourire poliment à son ami.

« - Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'attendait dehors. » l'informa le barman avec un sourire entendu.

Elle gloussa, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et commença à marcher vers le taxi qui l'attendait. Alors qu'elle prenait une démarche séductrice, la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le bel homme avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire timide, une voix sortit de l'ombre. Olympe roula des yeux, reconnaissant sans difficulté la voix grave qui venait de retentir dans toute la rue. Elle se tourna, alors que le bruit d'une arme qu'on dégainait se faisait entendre.

« - Je vous conseille de partir aussi vite que possible, Mr Johnson. Il s'avère que cette demoiselle est ma propriété. » menaça l'homme.

Prenant crainte, Mattew fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, alors que la rouquine échappait un soupir las. Il fit brutalement demi-tour, prenant la fuite en courant, alors que l'autre homme rangeait son arme en posant un regard sur la femme aux courbes pleines. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, avant de fusiller l'autre homme du regard. Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle, mais elle recula, l'assassinant une fois de plus du regard.

« - Vraiment, Sebastian ?! Vraiment ?! » hurla-t-elle de colère.

« - Quoi ? Quel est le problème ? » rétorqua-t-il d'un air suffisant.

« - LE PROBLÈME ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?! Je m'apprêtais à passer une super soirée, et tu débarques de nulle part, menaces mon rencard et tu me demandes quel est le problème ?! »

« - Je veux que tu sois mienne, Olympe. » déblatéra-t-il, ses yeux toujours perdus dans le vague.

Elle poussa un long soupir agacé et s'apprêta à partir, mais à nouveau, l'ancien militaire mit une main sur son épaule pour la stopper avant de la tourner face à lui. Il lui sourit timidement, et l'attira contre lui, profitant de sa force supérieure à la sienne pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui résister. Il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, presque avec hésitation. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher plus encore, et elle finit par accepter de répondre à l'étreinte. Elle posa doucement ses mains contre son torse, caressant la peau à travers le tissu.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre pour quémander l'accès à sa langue, et il la souleva du sol pour la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Elle enroula doucement ses jambes autour de ses hanches, déplaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque alors que lui descendaient ses mains sous ses fesses pour éviter qu'elle ne chute. Ils se séparèrent finalement après de longues secondes et échangèrent tous deux un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

« - Pas chez moi. » haleta-t-elle. « Sherlock. » se justifia-t-elle devant le regard intrigué de Sebastian.

« - L'hôtel ou ton bureau ? »

« - Sebastian, je sais pas si… »

« - L'hôtel ou ton bureau ? » insista-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Elle hésita une fraction de secondes, fermant les yeux. Et alors que ses paupières s'affaissaient, l'image de Gregory Lestrade apparut devant ses yeux. Elle hocheta alors qu'elle soulevait ses paupières, et papillonna un instant des cils, sonnée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et releva ses yeux dans ceux verdoyants de son comparse. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, et ceux-ci s'étaient assombris de désir. Elle hésita encore un peu, encore surprise que le visage du policier ne se soit imposé à son esprit. Elle prit une lourde inspiration.

« - Ton hôtel. » finit-elle par murmurer.

Il la laissa redescendre sur le sol, s'approchant de sa moto, d'où il lui jeta un casque. Elle grimpa derrière lui, s'accrochant à ses hanches en collant sa tête à son dos. Elle fixait le vide, le coeur s'emballant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle allait passer sa nuit avec lui. Alors pourquoi avait-elle autant l'impression de faire une grosse connerie ?

* * *

Angelina berçait doucement Rosie, tranquillement installée dans le laboratoire de Saint Bart, tandis que Sherlock faisait les cent pas, réfléchissant à voix haute. Seule Molly était présente à leurs côtés, et écoutait le détective râler, ne comprenant pas Olympe. John travaillait, et comme la doctoresse était de charge pour s'occuper de la petite, Angel avait pris le parti de s'occuper de sa petite soeur pendant que l'adulte écoutait le brun qui continuait à déblatérer à toute vitesse.

« - Je ne comprend pas, Sherlock », finit par le couper Molly, « pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas confiance en Olympe ? Peut-être qu'elle vous cache quelque chose parce que ça ne te regarde pas… »

« - C'est vrai, ça. » renchérit Angel. « Tu mets si facilement les pieds dans le plat que je comprend qu'elle ne veuille pas d'elle-même te raconter toute sa vie. »

« - Mais tu l'as vue comme moi ! » protesta Sherlock. « Elle s'est presque évanouie, juste pour pousser l'enquête plus loin. »

« - Pour sauver des vies. » corrigea l'adolescente. « C'est ce genre de personne qu'est Olympe. Elle aime la vie. Elle a foi en l'humanité. C'est quelque chose qui t'es inconnu, Sherlie. »

Celui aux boucles brunes lui tourna le dos en grommelant, se plaçant face à la fenêtre. Moqueuse, la petite brune échappa un ricanement mesquin, alors que la fille de John refusait obstinément de dormir. Elle finit par la poser sur le sol, et elle s'allongea à plat ventre face à elle en riant doucement, observant la fillette qui regardait le monde avec ses yeux bleus grand ouverts, brillants de curiosité. Cette petite serait comme Mary, elle en était certaine. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son oncle, qui continuait à réfléchir, collé contre la vitre. Il fronçait ses sourcils à l'extrême, et faisait rouler une mèche entre ses doigts, concentré. Angelina retint un soupir. Bon, elle n'avait pas été totalement franche avec Sherlock. Elle aussi, avait des doutes.

Olympe avait beau être surdouée, elle était comme elle : elle savait se tenir en société, elle n'exagérait rien, était toujours logique tout en écoutant ses sentiments. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé la rouquine aussi loin dans sa réflexion. Certes, sauver des vies avait son importance, bien entendu. Mais pourtant, elle n'y avait pas spécifiquement mis de point d'honneur jusque là, et c'était curieux que, alors qu'ils étaient au coeur de deux enquêtes, il se trouve qu'elle réfléchisse tout à coup pour l'une d'elle sans… Elle tiqua. La française avait eu cette réflexion intense pour les relancer sur la piste de l'enquête sur l'école. Et l'enquête du réseau de prostituées ? Ils n'en avaient plus entendu parler. Le détective consultant n'en avait plus parlé, pas plus que la détective privée. À son tour, Angel fronça les sourcils.

« - Sherlock ? »

« - Quoi ? » grommela le brun.

« - Tu as des nouvelles de l'enquête sur le réseau de prostituées ? »

À l'entente de ces simples mots, le visage du célèbre Holmes s'éclaira, et il se tourna vers sa nièce, un sourire étirant délicatement ses lèvres. Cependant, ce sourire se ternit quand il lut la déception sur le visage de la jolie brune, alors que Molly les observait sans comprendre, attrapant Rosie qui babillait et qui avait été momentanément oubliée. Les deux Holmes s'affrontaient du regard.

« - Elle aurait voulu nous en éloigner…? » murmura Sherlock.

« - Mais ça n'a aucun sens… Pourquoi ? Elle-même était scandalisée en apprenant pour l'enquête. »

« - Il y a eu un évènement qui l'a faite réagir. Quoi, quand, pourquoi ? Ooooooh, une troisième enquête, je suis vraiment chanceux, en ce moment ! »

« - Sherlock. » appela Angel.

« Quel est ton secret, Olympe Deschamps ? »

« - Sherlock. » insista-t-elle.

« - Quoi, Angel ? »

« - Tu es horripilant. » cracha la jeune fille en se redressant.

Elle quitta l'hôpital en claquant la porte du laboratoire derrière elle, l'estomac et la gorge noués. Pourquoi Olympe ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Et pourquoi cela semblait faire plaisir à Sherlock ? Parce que ça flattait son égo, ça lui donnait raison ?! Il était impossible. Elle plissa le nez, et prit son téléphone. Elle cliqua sur un des contacts, les larmes lui montant doucement aux yeux. Elle avait mal au coeur.

« - Oui ? » répondit une petite voix fluette.

« - Agatha ? » Angel renifla. « Je peux venir chez toi ? »

* * *

 _Et voilà qui répond aux questions concernant Olympe ! Ahlala, c'est le chapitre que j'aime le moins, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

 _Sur ce, de gros bisous, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey !_

 _Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et soit dit en passant..._

 _On a dépassé les 160 vues ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _ChocolateGirl : héhé ! Un roman, carrément ? J'aimerais te dire que ce chapitre répond à certaines de tes questions mais... Enfin, je te laisse constater par toi même !_

 _On se retrouve plus bas !_

* * *

« - Olympe ! » la voix geignit. « Olympe, aide moi ! Olympe ! »

La rouquine pleurait, haletante, mouillant son lit de sueurs froides, suppliant à mi-voix, tirant les draps de son lit pour se protéger d'un cauchemar. Elle savait que c'était un rêve -bien sûr que c'en était un-, mais il était tellement prenant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'entendait que sa voix, elle était plongée dans le noir, et son coeur, comme si il n'avait pas vieilli, se tordait de peur comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, appelant faiblement au secours, et tout à coup, une main prit la sienne.

Olympe sursauta en écarquillant les yeux de terreur, s'apprêtant à se débattre, paniquée, mais se calma aussitôt en croisant les yeux de Sebastian. C'était une personne connue. Tout allait bien. Elle referma les yeux, alors que l'ancien soldat à ses côtés passaient ses bras doucement autour d'elle. Il attendait paisiblement que sa respiration se calme, passant une main dans ses boucles rousses pour la calmer. Et alors qu'elle estompait ses dernières larmes, il posa ses grands yeux verts sur elle.

« Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux être qu'à moi. Moi aussi, je les connais. Les peurs nocturnes. »

Il la cala contre son torse, mais elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil. Elle se posa contre lui, acceptant l'étreinte, et choisit d'attendre qu'il ne s'endorme. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle le remercia d'un sourire, et hésita avant de se pencher vers lui pour embrasser son front. Elle se rhabilla dans le silence morbide de la chambre, puis entrouvrit la porte, jetant une dernière oeillade derrière elle. Elle fila à travers l'ouverture, refermant silencieusement la porte sans voir les yeux verts qui la regardaient partir.

Elle quitta l'hôtel, marchant dans les rues de Londres. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer en taxi, elle voulait juste… marcher. Oublier pour quelques secondes. Alors que ses talons claquaient sur le trottoir de la rue déserte, elle était dans le même temps plongée dans ses souvenirs. Papa et maman paniqués, la voix au téléphone, toujours la même, puis la porte violemment ouverte, et les cris, les tirs, le sang. Et sa voix. Puis le silence. Elle s'appuya contre un mur avec un léger hochet. Elle observa l'endroit, et s'assit sur un banc quelques mètres plus loin.

Plongeant dans son palais mental, elle s'assit au bord de l'étang, caressant délicatement la surface. Elle changea de position après quelques secondes, se mettant à genoux face à l'eau, avant de se laisser tomber dedans, acceptant de se faire submergée par ses souvenirs. Elle était dans le jardin. Elle observait ses parents rirent ensemble dans la balancelle, et elle se sentit aussitôt apaisée. Sa mère avait de longs cheveux roux et lisses, attachés en une queue de cheval, et quelques mèches rebelles s'enfuyaient sur son front et autour de son visage fin. Elle avait des tâches de rousseur, et Olympe avait hérité de son nez. Ses grands yeux verts parsemés de tâches noisettes fixaient son mari avec tendresse. Ce dernier avait les cheveux bouclés, châtains, et c'était de lui que la détective avait obtenu ses lèvres. Il releva ses yeux verrons, un bleu marine, et un marron, vers l'arrière de sa fille aînée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes quand elle entendit la voix. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille qui courait vers elle, et qui se jeta dans les bras de ses parents sans lui jeter un regard. Ses cheveux roux coupés au carré retombaient en mèches rebelles sur sa nuque, entourant ses joues rondes. Elle redressa la tête pour tendre les bras vers l'homme aux boucles châtains, qui la souleva aisément du sol en passant une main dans ses mèches lisses. Elle éclata de rire, son oeil vert et son oeil marine fermés, pour mieux rire aux éclats. Et alors que la fillette se tournait vers l'autre rousse, une tâche de sang éclata tout à coup, tâchant la scène et aveuglant la jeune femme.

Olympe sortit de sa torpeur brutalement, passant une main sur son visage en retenant une larme.

« - Victoire… »

Elle prit une lourde inspiration avant de se relever, resserrant les poings pour se donner du courage, avant de partir en direction de Baker Street. La lune commençait déjà à redescendre, et le soleil n'allait plus tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Alors elle reprit sa marche, déterminée, et attendant sagement que le temps n'assèche ses yeux et en retire la rougeur. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte après presque une heure de marche, et posa la main sur la poignée. Elle sourit. Elle était chez elle.

* * *

Il était tard quand Angelina quitta le domicile de sa meilleure amie. Religieusement, Agatha l'avait écoutée, puis serrée dans ses bras, puis longuement consolée. Elle avait su trouver les mots justes, expliquant à la petite brune que l'erreur était humaine, et qu'il manquait sûrement des éléments à Sherlock et elle concernant Olympe. La nièce du détective était restée prendre l'apéritif, et après avoir à nouveau passé du temps ensemble, elle était repartie vers Baker Street.

Lorsqu'elle rentra, elle vit Sherlock, affalé dans le canapé, les mains jointes dans une tentative de réflexion. Il ouvrit un oeil en entendant sa filleule, et se redressa avant de tapoter la place à ses côtés, l'invitant à s'assoir. Elle hésita, puis abdiqua, se posant près de lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle pour la coller à lui, collant sa tempe à la sienne. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, attendant qu'il parle. Parce qu'il voulait parler, c'était sûr.

« - Angel ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il s'exprime, et il échappa un soupir, comprenant qu'elle acquiesçait par ce manque de réponse à sa question silencieuse. Il resserra imperceptiblement son emprise sur son bras, et ferma les yeux.

« - Je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. » affirma-t-il.

À nouveau, le silence seul lui répondit, rompu par la respiration régulière de sa nièce.

« - Et je ne comprend pas l'empathie. » acheva-t-il.

Angelina ne répondit pas cette fois-ci non plus, mais elle se tourna de côté pour serrer maladroitement son oncle dans ses bras. Ce dernier hésita quelque peu puis répondit à son étreinte en enfouissant son nez dans ses mèches brunes. Il la serra contre lui comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance sur le moment, et tout à coup, un aboiement rompit leur étreinte. Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme vers Bilbo, qui secouait sagement la queue en bas du canapé. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant une seconde, puis échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Bilbo ! » s'amusa la brune en se penchant vers son chien pour lui gratter le cou. « Hé, Sherlock. »

« - Oui ? »

« - Tu n'es qu'un abruti. » lâcha-t-elle comme une bombe.

Il se stoppa dans son éclat de rire pour froncer le nez d'un air vexé, puis ses traits se détendirent quand il vit qu'Angel souriait toujours, et il échappa un ricanement.

« - Sûrement. »

« - Tu es tout seul à la maison ? »

« - Oui, Olympe n'est pas là. » expliqua-t-il en faisant un mouvement de bras. « Et toi, tu ne rentres pas chez Mycroft ? »

« - Si, demain. C'est pour ça que j'ai confié Bilbo à Mrs Hudson, en partant de Saint Bart. Tu crois qu'elle va rentrer ce soir ? » reprit-elle sur leur sujet initial.

« - Je ne pense pas. Elle doit être en bonne compagnie. » affirma-t-il d'une voix amère en comprenant qu'elle parlait de la française.

« - Ah. On commande chinois ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

« - Tu téléphones. »

« - Ok. »

Et ainsi, ils mangèrent dans le canapé, bavardant de tout et de rien, et s'endormant finalement l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Bilbo confortablement installé contre eux. Et c'est ainsi qu'Olympe les trouva le lendemain, leurs déchets éparpillés sur la table basse, tous deux endormis. Elle eut un petit sourire mesquin et prit une photo -Sherlock qui dormait, ça valait le coup d'oeil !-. En attendant qu'ils ne daignent se réveiller, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé, et quarante secondes plus tard exactement, elle se fit rejoindre par Bilbo et Sherlock.

« - Bonjour, Olympe. »

« - Bonjour Sherlock. Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« - Très. Pourrais-tu effacer la photo que tu as prise de moi il y a une minute ? »

« - 49 secondes. » corrigea-t-elle sans répondre à la question.

Il échappa un rictus amusé en comprenant qu'elle ne le ferait pas, et s'assit face à elle, l'observant s'activer dans la cuisine. Elle filait à droite à gauche, ses cheveux roux claquant sur sa nuque tandis que le détective consultant l'observait sans gêne, relevant chaque détail qui pouvait lui détailler sa nuit. Un petit rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se penchait pour caresser le petit chien.

« - Un hôtel quatre étoiles… Ton ami ne s'interdit rien. »

« - Si tu savais. » se moqua-t-elle en se tournant face à lui. « Pourquoi cherches-tu à déduire des choses sur cette nuit ? Je ne crois pas que ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse. »

« - Ta vie sexuelle, non. Ta vie tout court, oui. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, recevant l'accusation silencieuse. Elle l'observa, et comprit à sa mine volontairement fermée qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, pour retenir un sourire. Alors c'était un jeu ? Qui serait plus malin que l'autre ? Parfait. Elle jouerait. Elle s'assit face à lui, la tête dans les mains, avec un sourire enjôleur.

« - Ma vie ? Je trouve ça drôle venant du détective consultant le plus intelligent du monde. » souligna-t-elle dans un sarcasme. « Mais écoute moi plutôt, Sherlock, j'ai une info qui pourrait t'intéresser, concernant l'enquête sur l'école. »

« - Pourquoi sur cette enquête en particulier ? » rebondit-il aussitôt, et Olympe comprit que cela allait être follement amusant.

« - Parce qu'heureusement pour moi, je n'appartiens pas à un réseau de prostituées, et je n'ai donc pas d'autres informations, pour le moment. Je sais que ça viendra, je laisse traîner mes oreilles au club. »

Accusant la répartie, Sherlock déglutit en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme de deux ans sa cadette qui lui faisait face. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, attendant sa prochaine attaque sans crainte. Il avait commencé à douter, mais le fait qu'elle parle d'elle-même du réseau de prostitution venait de tout remettre en cause à nouveau. Il était perdu. C'était presque jouissif de se sentir plus intelligente que le célèbre Sherlock Holmes lui-même.

« - Je vois. Quelle est cette information ? » finit-il par dire.

Elle retint de justesse un sourire triomphal, gardant un air volontairement enjoué, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« - Un homme est venu me voir à mon cabinet, hier. Il voulait des informations sur un certain Thomas Brown. »

« - Thomas Brown ? » répéta-t-il avec étonnement. « Mais… »

« - Oui. » le coupa-t-elle. « Il est allé dans cette école, justement. Mais lui a changé de quartier. Curieuse coïncidence, que quelqu'un veuille le retrouver en plein coeur des meurtres, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« - Quel est le nom de ton client ? »

« - Un faux, bien sûr. James Smith. » expliqua-t-elle en remarquant l'oeil perplexe de Sherlock.

« - Évidemment. » souffla le détective. « Ses coordonnées viennent d'un appareil jetable, je suppose ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées, lorsqu'Angelina rentra dans la cuisine, frottant ses yeux d'un air ensommeillé. Elle souleva un sourcil perplexe. Elle avait entendu les deux adultes converser, et elle hésitait sur la démarche à suivre. Sherlock aurait fait erreur, et elle aussi ? Tous les deux ? Ça semblait improbable. Mais d'un autre côté, elle se sentait soulagée par la situation, aussi s'installa-t-elle à table sans un mot, faisant simplement un signe de la main à la rouquine qui déposa une tasse de thé devant elle. Alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble d'un moyen de coincer « James Smith », Angel touillait machinalement sa cuillère dans son thé, lorsqu'Olympe la sortit de ses pensées.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Angel ? »

« - Moi ? » s'étonna la jeune fille. « Ben je sais pas… On pourrait simplement l'attendre à ton cabinet ? »

« - On a pas de preuves que c'est lui, le meurtrier. » protesta Sherlock. « Mais j'ai une idée. »

« - Je t'arrête tout de suite. » coupa la petite brune. « On peut pas volontairement mettre en danger ce Thomas Brown pour chopper ce type. »

« - Angel, on a pas le choix. »

« - …. Je hais cette formulation. On a _toujours_ le choix. »

Elle se leva après avoir bu son thé, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que Sherlock soufflait bruyamment, agacé par la situation. La française réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Angel avait raison, en soi : il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser un civil risquer sa vie. En revanche… la solution de Sherlock était la seule capable de fonctionner. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ordinateur, et le brun suivit son regard, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« - Mais dis moi… Ce Thomas Brown, il ressemblerait pas à… » commença-t-il.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître John et Rosie, et les deux surdoués fixèrent le médecin, qui fronça les sourcils.

« - Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? »

« - Tu as raison Sherlock… » murmura la détective en ignorant le blond. « Il lui ressemble beaucoup… »

« - On a trouvé notre solution. » sourit mesquinement Sherlock.

Il choisit d'attendre qu'Angelina sorte de la salle de bain pour leur expliquer leur plan, et en profita pour appeler Lestrade, qui serait nécessaire à la mise en place de leur plan. Le DI dit qu'il se dépêchait, et Olympe sentit son coeur légèrement se serrer. Mais malgré cette sensation désagréable, elle le sentit malgré tout s'accélérer agréablement, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. La plus jeune des Holmes finit par sortir de la salle de bain, et poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant Rosie, qu'elle arracha presque des bras de son père. Elle embrassa John sur la joue, puis s'assit sur son pouf, jouant avec la petite fille.

Il ne manquait plus que Greg, et la française trépignait d'impatience. Elle avait fini par s'accouder à la fenêtre pour ne pas manquer son arrivée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le blogeur qui tentait en vain de savoir ce que son meilleur ami avait derrière la tête. Après de longues -trop longues- minutes d'attente, le policier finit par garer sa voiture, et Olympe cria qu'elle allait ouvrir, sous les regards amusés d'Angelina et John, à qui le détective consultant demandait pourquoi ils souriaient, sans recevoir de répondre. La rouquine dévala les escaliers, et arriva au rez-de-chaussée au moment où l'inspecteur poussait la porte. Il eut un sursaut en relevant la tête, et sourit bêtement en la reconnaissant.

« - Olympe. »

« - Gregory. » répondit-elle avec un sourire à tomber par terre.

« - Je suis content que vous m'ayez appelé. Sherlock est en haut ? »

« - On attend plus que toi. » assura la jeune femme, en lui faisant signe de monter.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire, et alors qu'il montait la première marche, la voix d'Olympe le stoppa un instant.

« - Moi aussi, je suis contente qu'on t'ai appelé… »

Il s'interdit de se tourner vers elle, sachant qu'elle verrait aussitôt le sourire qui défigurait tout son visage, et il continua sa montée. Elle le suivit, et lorsque tous furent confortablement installés dans le salon, la détective privée jeta un regard à Sherlock pour qu'il raconte son plan.

« - Bien. Olympe a eut une visite, hier : un dénommé James Smith cherchait à retrouver un homme dénommé Thomas Brown. Or, Thomas Brown a participé à l'enquête d'il y a 20 ans en tant que témoin. Il est donc une victime potentielle. De plus, il a changé de quartier, et c'est pourquoi la coïncidence est très forte : ce James Smith est probablement le meurtrier. »

« - Et ? » le coupa John. « Comment va-t-on le prouver ? »

« - On va le prendre sur le fait. » trancha fièrement Sherlock. « Mais comme nous allons éviter de mettre la vie d'un civil en danger, nous avions besoin d'un double. Et ce double, ce sera toi, John ! »

« - Moi ?! » s'étrangla le médecin. « Pourquoi ?! »

« - Voici une photo de Thomas Brown. » expliqua Olympe en utilisant l'ordinateur de Sherlock.

Sur la photo apparaissait un homme de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux cendrés, et des yeux clairs. Le célèbre Watson en resta muet de stupéfaction, et échangea un regard circonspect avec Lestrade, qui attendait la suite des explications. Finalement, ce fut Angel qui termina, venant de comprendre le plan.

« - On lui donne rendez-vous à Baker Street, Greg, Olympe, Sherlock et moi nous cachons pendant que John joue la comédie. Si il tente de le tuer, nous n'aurons plus qu'à intervenir, et alors, nous aurons des preuves suffisantes pour l'inculper au moins 24h. J'ai juste ? » acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux détectives.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête, demande à l'inspecteur son approbation pour le plan. Ce dernier acquiesça, alors que John passait une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant bruyamment, n'appréciant que moyennement d'aider de cette façon dans l'enquête. Greg affirma qu'il devait repartir, et Olympe l'accompagna en bas, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte noire, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle en se grattant la nuque.

« - Dis moi, heu, Olympe… »

« - Oui ? »

« - Lorsqu'on aura coincé le meurtrier… Ça te plairait de boire un verre ? Je veux dire… Tous les deux ? »

Elle piqua un fard, alors qu'il fixait un point derrière elle pour cacher son embarras, et elle finit par hocher doucement la tête.

« - Ça me plairait beaucoup, Gregory… »

Le DI échappa un sourire éblouissant, et se pencha vers Olympe pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de monter dans sa voiture pour filer vers Scotland Yard. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait tourné au coin de la rue, et alors seulement, elle se permit un sourire en mordillant sa lèvre d'impatience. À ce moment, une petite voix monta derrière elle, lui arrachant un violent sursaut.

« - Et t'oses me dire que vous deux, ça mènerait à rien ? »

« - Angel ! » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers l'adolescente qui, appuyée contre le mur, la fixait avec un sourire moqueur. « Tu nous écoutais ? »

« - Heu…. Non ? » tenta-t-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

Olympe soupira en riant doucement, secouant la tête en faisant délicatement voltiger ses boucles rousses autour de son visage.

« - Angel… »

« - Oui, bon, pardon. » admit la jeune fille en grommelant. « Mais vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! »

La française lui jeta un sourire moqueur, et lui fit signe de retourner à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle écoutait John et Sherlock discuter en haut, tandis qu'Angelina montait les escaliers, attendue patiemment par son chien qui la regardait, les yeux débordants d'amour. Elles retournèrent dans le salon, croisant Mrs Hudson qui était venue voir pourquoi il y avait autant d'agitation à l'étage. Tout à coup, Angel échappa un petit cri en remarquant l'heure, et elle se précipita en direction de sa chambre, ressortit avec un sac énorme, embrassa les joues de tous dans la pièce, et disparut par l'entrée en criant.

« - Appelez moi pour le piège ! Mais je dois rentrer à la maison, papa m'attend ! »

Les trois adultes restèrent une seconde silencieux, fixant la porte qui venait de claquer, et John étouffa un petit rire.

« - Elle ne changera jamais…! »

« - On change tous. » murmura Sherlock en protestation, mais le médecin secoua négativement la tête.

« - C'est une façon de parler. Bien sûr, on change tous d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais… Mais c'est comme les racines d'un arbre. Coupe le tronc, la base reste là quoi qu'il arrive. »

Sherlock grommela quelque chose, avant de se pencher sur son ordinateur, faisant pouffer la rouquine. Mais elle souhaitait intimement que le blond ait raison : elle, elle aimerait toujours avoir les racines de son arbre…

* * *

« - Allez, Bilbo ! Cours, mon chien ! »

Slalomant habilement entre les passants, la petite brune courait à toutes vitesses, suivie de près par le KC Spaniel, qui allait légèrement plus vite qu'elle. C'était assez drôle à voir : il s'arrêtait, ralentissait, faisait demi-tour, tournait autour d'elle, le tout en jappant joyeusement. La jeune fille se dirigeait vers le bâtiment imposant qui cachait le MI-6, et lorsqu'il fut en vue, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée, le coeur battant, et s'assit sur les marches blanches en serrant son chien contre elle, qui reprenait son souffle.

Et après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte claqua, laissant apparaître Mycroft. Angelina s'apprêtait à l'interpeler joyeusement, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut les traits de Lady Smallwood, qui marchait juste à côté de son père. Elle prit l'air le plus neutre qu'elle avait en réserve, et attendit les deux agents gouvernementaux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Celle qui avait été victime de chantage par Magnussem écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'adolescente qui lui faisait face, et lui fit un sourire se voulant aimable.

« - Angelina. »

« - Je crois pas vous avoir autorisée à prononcer mon prénom. » rebondit aussitôt la musicienne, sur la défensive.

« - Sweetheart. » Mycroft avait coupé Lady Smallwood avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer à l'agression de la brune. « Tu es en avance. Je suis content de te voir. »

« - Moi aussi. » se détendit finalement Angel en souriant, ignorant le regard furibond de la Lady. « Rentrons à la maison. »

« - Oui, bien sûr. Lady Smallwood », reprit-il en se tournant vers la femme qui était restée muette de surprise, « nous nous retrouvons demain pour travailler sur ce dossier. »

« - … Oui, bien sûr. Très bien. À demain. » asséna-t-elle d'une voix assez sèche après quelques secondes de silence.

Elle fit élégamment demi-tour avant de se diriger vers son véhicule, et Angel pouffa alors que Bilbo lui grognait dessus, puis tirait sur le bas du pantalon de son amie pour jouer. Elle se tourna vers son père, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Le même qui se peignait sur les lèvres de sa fille.

« - Je t'ai sauvé la mise, mais je ne le ferai pas deux fois. » Il sourit, amusé, puis souffla. « Cependant… Je ne crois pas t'avoir élevée comme ça. » reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus sévère. « J'aimerais que tu évites de lui parler sur ce ton, à l'avenir. »

« - Elle voulait que vous parliez de ce dossier autour d'un verre. » grogna-t-elle en ignorant sa menace sous-entendue. « Elle voulait que vous buviez un verre _ensemble_. Non mais elle est pas bien celle-là ! » s'insurgea la brunette sous les couinements de son compagnon.

« - Angel, tes propos, s'il te plaît. »

« - Non mais c'est vrai ! Je suis pas d'accord ! Et t'as vu comment elle m'a regardée ?! Comme si je la dégoûtais ! »

« - Angel. » insista-t-il.

« - Tu lui plais, beaucoup. Moi, elle me déteste, et c'est réciproque. »

« - Mon ange… Serais-tu jalouse ? » s'amusa Mycroft en regardant sa fillette qui gonflait ses joues d'agacement.

« - Moi ? Peuh ! N'importe quoi ! Je sais que tu me préfères. » se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

« - Bien sûr que je te préfère. »

Il lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture, et alors qu'elle faisait monter Bilbo, Mycroft l'observait en retenant tant bien que mal son amusement. Elle avait beau avoir grandi, mûri, elle pouvait se montrer terriblement immature quand elle s'y mettait. C'était le lot des gens surdoués, et il savait inconsciemment que Sherlock et lui ne faillaient pas à la règle. Il soupira en grimpant à son tour dans la voiture, se penchant pour ordonner le départ à son chauffeur, alors que la petite brune jouait avec son chien, en chantonnant une chanson quelconque. Il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler des yeux, déduisant tout sur sa soirée.

Elle avait les ongles peints, donc elle était allée voir son amie, Agatha. Au vu de la posture de son dos, elle avait dormi dans le canapé, avec Sherlock, sûrement. Et Bilbo, au vu des poils roux accrochés à son pull. Elle avait mangé chinois, et malgré sa douche, elle avait oublié une tâche de graisse sur le haut qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Il fronça tout à coup les sourcils, reconnaissant une odeur connue d'il y a très longtemps. Il se pencha vers Angel, inquiet, alors que la jeune surdouée reculait légèrement, plus qu'étonnée qu'il la renifle tout à coup.

« - Heu… Papa ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« - Cette odeur… Où l'as-tu récupérée ?! »

« - Laquelle…? » murmura la jeune fille, surprise de son intonation.

« - Celle qui sent la pomme. L'odeur de pomme, elle vient d'où ?! »

« - Papa, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista l'adolescente, ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

« - Angel, l'odeur ! » répéta néanmoins Mycroft.

« - Je… C'est l'odeur du shampoing d'Olympe, enfin je crois… Je l'ai utilisé ce matin, j'ai oublié le mien à la maison. Papa, explique moi ! »

« - Cette odeur… Elle appartenait à quelqu'un que j'ai connu, il y a bien longtemps. Mais cette personne est décédée, et cette odeur… Je veux dire, chaque marque de shampoing a une odeur qui lui est propre, tu comprends ? Et ce shampoing, c'est celui d'une marche française, je le sais. Où a-t-elle eu ce shampoing, tu sais ? »

« - Enfin, papa, c'est ridicule ! » s'exclama tout à coup la jeune fille. « Olympe est française, donc son shampoing est d'une marque française, logique, elle est à peine là depuis un mois. C'est le hasard, c'est tout. »

« - Angel, je ne crois pas au hasard. »

« - Papa… » souffla la petite.

« - Je n'y crois pas… » murmura-t-il à nouveau, plus pour lui-même.

La jolie brune caressa son chien, perplexe de la précédente réaction de son paternel, tandis que Mycroft regardait par la fenêtre, encore surpris.

« Que me caches-tu, Olympe… Olympe ? »

Il s'étonna lui-même de ne pas connaître son nom, et se tourna vers Angel, entrouvrant les lèvres avant de se résigner. Il chercherait de lui-même qui était cette jeune femme. Il tendit la main vers sa fille pour passer sa main sur son crâne, caressant doucement sa chevelure d'ébène, lui souriant doucement pour la rassurer, et s'excuser de son comportement. Elle accepta le geste de pardon, et reprit ses caresses sur son compagnon, avant de se laisser tomber contre l'épaule de son père, qui sourit doucement à sa fille en calant sa tête sur la sienne.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

Le plan venait d'être mis en place. Olympe avait appelé son client via son numéro de téléphone prépayé, et elle lui avait donné l'adresse de Baker Street. Elle s'était donc cachée dans la salle de bain, entre Sherlock et Greg, tandis qu'Angelina s'était cachée dans les toilettes. John attendait donc, seul, le fameux James Smith. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon, stressé. Quelle idée stupide ! Pourquoi il fallait TOUJOURS qu'il ait les rôles les plus pourris ? Hein ? Alors qu'il maudissait silencieusement les Holmes et la détective privée, la porte s'ouvrit discrètement au rez-de-chaussée, mais pas assez discrètement pour son oreille militairement entraînée. Il se crispa aussitôt, et prit une lourde inspiration.

La porte de l'étage s'ouvrit, et John sentit son coeur faire un looping dans sa poitrine. L'homme était tel qu'Olympe l'avait décrit : un pauvre gars de trente ans avec des cheveux mi-longs, une barbe mal rasée et des yeux bleus débordant de tristesse et de solitude. Le médecin ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds cendrés, et prit un air surpris avant de peindre un sourire gentil sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il fit craquer ses épaules, puis s'approcha près de l'autre homme.

« - Bonjour ! Vous devez être Mr Smith. Miss Deschamps m'a prévenu que vous passeriez. C'est à quel sujet…? »

« - Tu te souviens de moi, Thomas ? » demanda l'homme en réponse, sa voix rauque arrachant un frisson au médecin.

« - Je devrais ? »

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment dit la vérité à Miss Deschamps. Mon nom est Middleston. Tommy, Middleston. Tes souvenirs te reviennent, maintenant ? » chuchota-t-il d'une voix bien plus agressive.

« - Middleston… Mais… »

« - Ah, je vois que tu te souviens. Te souviens-tu également de Sarah ? Tu sais, celle que tu as tué ! »

« - Tommy, tu fais erreur, je n'ai pas fait de mal à Sarah ! » s'écria John, priant intérieurement pour que cesse rapidement cette mascarade et pour que Sherlock et les autres viennent l'aider. « C'était un accident ! »

« - Tu mens ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! » hurla finalement Tommy en sortant une hache de son large sac à dos.

« - ATTEND ! » hurla le blond à son tour, à présent totalement paniqué. « SHERLOCK ! »

Il fit demi-tour pour se précipiter vers le couloir alors que le jeune homme soulevait sa hache au-dessus de sa tête, ses bras forts la soulevant sans problème. À ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Greg et Sherlock qui pointaient leurs armes respectives en direction du meurtrier.

« - TOMMY MIDDLESTON ! VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION PAR LA POLICE DE SCOTLAND YARD ! » cria Greg sans cesser de le menacer avec son pistolet.

« - Quoi… Mais… » balbutia Tommy en laissant sa hache retomber sur le sol, sous le choc.

Olympe sortit à son tour, ainsi que Angelina tandis que le DI attachait le trentenaire à l'aide de menottes, et ce dernier poussa un cri de rage en apercevant le visage de la rouquine, ayant un mouvement brusque pour s'approcher d'elle, mais il se fit plaquer au sol par Lestrade.

« - Vous…! Vous avez prévenu la police ! »

« - Pardonnez moi, Mr Middleston. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas vous laisser porter atteinte à la vie de quelqu'un. De plus », renchérit-elle, « celui que vous avez attaqué se nomme John Watson. Vous vous apprêtiez à tuer un innocent. »

« - Vous ne comprenez rien, hein. » finit par ricaner le prisonnier après être resté muet quelques secondes. Sa voix était rauque, et ses yeux, emplis de larmes. « Vous ne comprenez rien. »

« - Alors expliquez-nous. » exigea Angel en s'accroupissant devant lui. « Nous sommes tout ouïe. »

« - … J'ai erré. Des années, et des années. Je… Je n'avais aucun souvenir antérieur à mes dix ans. Juste les flammes. Les flammes, la chaleur… » Il ferma les yeux. « La peur. Celle qui vous bouffe les entrailles et vous détruit de l'intérieur. »

Olympe frissonna, sans réaliser que les quatre autres l'imitaient. Oui. Eux aussi, ils la connaissaient cette peur. Que ce soit Olympe, Angelina, Sherlock, John, ou même Gregory. Ils savaient tous ce que c'était que se réveiller en sursaut parce que de vieux démons revenaient vous hanter sans prendre en compte votre faiblesse. La petite brune serra les poings, mais ne recula pas. Tommy reprit.

« - J'ai vécu dans les rues de Londres, faisant des petits boulots par-ci, par-là pour survivre. Je suis devenu un gamin de la rue. Et puis, il y a quelques semaines… Je suis tombé sur ce vieux journal. Il parlait de l'anniversaire de la disparition de deux enfants. Et j'ai reconnu mon nom… Et celui de Sarah. Et je me suis souvenu. » Une larme dévala sa joue. « Je me suis rappelé d'elle. C'était mon amie. Et elle était morte. » Sa mâchoire se crispa, avant qu'il ne pousse un hurlement. « ELLE EST MORTE PARCE QUE CES CONNARDS L'ONT FORCÉE ! ILS L'ONT FORCÉE À ALLUMER CE FEU ! ET ELLE EST MORTE ! ET POURTANT, MOI… Moi… »

Il s'arrêta de crier, sa gorge trop nouée, et il commença à pleurer. Angel se releva.

« - Moi je l'aimais, Sarah… Je l'aimais, putain. Et ils l'ont tuée. J'ai voulu l'arrêter, mais on avait tellement peur d'eux… Elle a allumé cette allumette, juste à côté du gaz. On a été soufflés par l'explosion. Je… Mes souvenirs sont tellement flous… Je crois que j'ai pris un coup sur la tête. Sarah a brûlé vivante. Je me souviens de ses hurlements de douleur. Et moi… Moi j'ai perdu connaissance quelques secondes, et quand je me suis réveillé c'était trop tard pour elle. Et j'ai eu peur. Je me suis levé, et j'ai couru, loin, très loin. Et j'ai tout oublié. »

Sherlock ne disait rien, muet comme une carpe, et son visage vide d'émotions était indescriptible. Angelina tremblait, quelques sueurs froides coulant sur sa nuque tandis que John tapotait légèrement du pied en signe de nervosité. Olympe avait commencé à se ronger les ongles, un bras replié sur sa poitrine, et Greg se releva pour redresser son prisonnier, l'aidant à se lever sans un mot. Même dans un tel moment, il restait professionnel. Il prit un gant en latex et saisit la hache qui était toujours au sol, puis fit un signe de tête aux quatre autres personnes, annonçant platement qu'il amenait cet homme jusqu'à Scotland Yard.

Ils regardèrent l'inspecteur disparaître par la porte, et Angelina eut un petit hochet avant qu'une larme ne dévale sa joue avec une lenteur exorbitante. Tous étaient sous le choc de l'histoire, et la violence dans le choix des mots, de la haine dans sa voix, de la douleur dans ses yeux, du chagrin dans ses larmes. John passa un bras rassurant autour des épaules de la petite brune qui continuait à fixer le vide sans rien dire, pleurant en silence. Olympe tremblait violemment, et elle colla son dos au mur avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle. John était un soldat, alors il ne tremblait pas, mais dans sa tête, c'était le big bang. Complet.

Et Sherlock était toujours silencieux. Il connaissait la peur, mais jamais, JAMAIS, il n'avait été opposé à une telle farandole de sentiments. Même lui, face à Eurus, n'avait pas vécu ça. Et ça le perturbait, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas, alors il alla dans le salon, saisit son manteau, et sortit sans un mot. Et même John n'eut pas le coeur à le rattraper, aidant simplement la rouquine à se relever avant de guider les deux femmes dans le salon. Il les y laissa, et alla préparer du thé, le sang battant dans ses tempes. Finalement, ce fut Angel qui brisa le silence, ayant séché ses larmes.

« - C'était… violent. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« - Moi non plus… » admit Olympe avec embarras. « Mais il a dit qu'ils avaient peur d' _eux_ … Il n'a pas donné de nom. Il ne se souvient pas de ses tortionnaires, c'est pour ça qu'il frappait au hasard. » renchérit-elle, toujours logique. Elle reprenait son sang-froid. « Il en avait peur, et c'est pour ça qu'il a attendu que tu lui tournes le dos, John. Il avait peur de ton regard. »

« - Ça n'en était pas moins très… surprenant. » affirma le médecin en revenant, plateau en main. « J'espère que Sherlock va bien. »

« - Il va bien. » le coupa Angel. « Il doit réfléchir, mais il va bien. »

Il hocha la tête, et à nouveau, le silence se fit roi de la pièce. Ils prirent chacun leur tasse de thé, et Angelina se redressa quand 17h sonnèrent.

« - Je dois rentrer à la maison. »

« - Attend, mon ange. » la stoppa John d'une voix douce avant de se tourner vers Olympe. « Moi aussi, je vais te laisser, je dois aller récupérer Rosie. Ça va aller ? » insista-t-il face au silence de la jeune femme.

« - Oui, ne t'en fais pas. File retrouver Rosie. »

« - Tu veux que je te dépose, Angel ? » s'enquit le médecin en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune Holmes.

« - Oui, je veux bien. »

Elle dit au revoir à Olympe, et John fit de même avant qu'il ne parte tous les deux. La française soupira avant de s'affaler à nouveau dans le fauteuil de John. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, et elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le nom. Elle décrocha, attendant que l'autre parle.

« - Je te félicite, Olympe. Sebastian m'a dit que tu avais réussi à trouver une enquête qui les détournerait de notre réseau, et à la vue de Sherlock Holmes fuyant son propre appartement, je pense qu'il n'y pensera plus pendant un certain moment. »

« - Vous avez sûrement raison… »

« - Tout va bien ? » s'enquit la voix, mais la rouquine eut un rire jaune.

« - Ne faites pas semblant de vous inquiéter. Je vais bien. Et cessez de m'envoyer Sebastian. Il me rend les choses plus difficiles. Je ne veux pas qu'ils comprennent. »

« - Très bien. Toujours un plaisir de t'entendre, ma chère. »

Il raccrocha, et elle garda malgré tout le téléphone à son oreille, écoutant la tonalité, avant de finalement baisser la main, et de raccrocher, toujours absente. Elle se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil. Elle comprenait Middleston. Elle le comprenait même très bien.

« Mais moi, je serais capable de tuer quelqu'un…? »

Elle ferma les yeux, la gorge nouée.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se sentant observée. Sherlock était face à elle, et tenait un objet dans sa main qu'elle reconnut en un instant.

« - Mon téléphone ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« - Qui est… « tonton » ? » demanda-t-il sans lui rendre l'objet.

« - Le surnom est assez équivoque. » se moqua-t-elle. « C'est mon oncle. »

« - Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de famille. » demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« - J'ai dit que j'avais perdu mes parents. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« - C'est vrai. »

Il lui jeta son téléphone.

« - Lestrade t'a appelée. Je crois qu'il a vraiment hâte de prendre un verre avec toi. »

Elle soupira.

« - C'est pas vrai, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ? »

« - Non. » railla-t-il. « Mais rappelle le donc, je vois que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Elle le fusilla du regard, et se dirigea dans sa chambre en rappelant le DI. Ce dernier décrocha presque aussitôt, et elle sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres dans la seconde qui suivit.

« - Olympe ? »

« - Gregory. »

« - Oh, je suis soulagé. » avoua-t-il à mi-voix. « Je craignais que ce ne soit encore Sherlock. »

« - Non, excuse moi pour ça. Je m'étais endormie. »

« - Ne t'en fais pas. »

« - J'espère que l'invitation vaut toujours…? »

« - Bien sûr. Quand es-tu disponible ? »

« - Ce soir ? » suggéra-t-elle. « Je ne travaille pas. »

« - Oh. Très bien. Je passe te prendre à 20h. »

Elle confirma et raccrocha, tentant tant bien que mal d'effacer l'air béa de son visage. Elle ouvrit en grand son armoire, et enfila une robe bleue marine mi-longue qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Décolletée, mais pas trop ; épaules nues, mais pas trop ; juste parfaite. Elle se maquilla légèrement, et enfila une veste en cuir noir par-dessus pour ne pas faire trop habillée, et elle tournoya sur elle-même en gloussant. Elle ressemblait complètement à une gamine qui avait son premier rendez-vous galant. Elle se fustigea mentalement. Elle qui voulait absolument éviter toute interaction nouvelle avec le policier… Bah c'était raté.

Elle pouffa, et sortit rapidement en tirant la langue à Sherlock qui s'apprêtait à faire une remarque. Mais celui-ci, trop surpris par la tenue de la belle femme et le comportement complètement enfantin qui décalait avec ses vêtements, resta muet juste le temps qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il était en avance, et grimpa à côté de lui avec un grand sourire.

« - Salut. »

Greg rougit en la dévisageant, lui ayant simplement enfilé une chemise blanche et un pantalon propre.

« - Salut. Tu es très jolie. »

« - Merci. »

Ils se sourirent, et Gregory démarra. Une très belle soirée s'annonçait. Il l'amena à un petit café juste à côté du quartier français, et Olympe sourit de l'attention. Ils s'installèrent près de la fenêtre, dans un coin au calme, et commandèrent chacun une boisson. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et finalement, l'inspecteur posa son coude sur la table afin d'appuyer sa tête sur sa main pour la regarder avec douceur.

« - Maintenant que je sais que tu sais absolument tout de moi… Dis moi ce que moi je ne peux pas déduire de toi. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » fit mine de s'interroger la jeune femme.

« - Tu as très bien compris. Parle moi de toi. » expliqua-t-il néanmoins.

« - Oh… Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur moi. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, ses pommettes rougissantes.

« - Olympe… Tu es à moitié française, c'est ça ? De quel côté ? »

« - Mon père. C'est mon père qui était français. » Elle sourit tendrement à son souvenir, et le coeur du DI rata un battement. « C'est de lui que je tiens mon amour de la chanson française. Ma mère était plutôt rock. Les Beatles, David Bowie… »

« - Et ils faisaient quoi, dans la vie ? »

« - … Je ne sais pas. » admit la rouquine après quelques secondes de silence. « Je n'ai jamais su. Ils ne voulaient pas nous le dire. Je les soupçonnais d'être agents secrets, mais ça ne devait être qu'une lubie de petite fille. Sûrement des scientifiques qui ne voulaient pas que s'ébruitent leurs travaux. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Olympe fit tourner en rond le liquide qui se trouvait dans son verre. Ses yeux brillaient, et Greg respecta son chagrin, et posa son verre. Il hésita, puis étendit son bras pour poser sa paume sur le dos de la main de la jolie rouquine. Elle releva la tête en rougissant, et il l'imita rapidement, sans détourner son regard malgré tout. Elle brisa le contact visuel pour fixer le verre qu'elle reposait.

« - Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, Gregory. »

« - Tu l'es aussi, Olympe… »

« J'aimerais tellement te croire… »

Elle ne répondit pas, lui faisant un petit sourire triste. Il se leva de sa chaise, s'attirant un regard surpris de la détective, et il contourna la table avant de s'accroupir face à elle, prenant délicatement ses mains dans les siennes.

« - Tu l'es, Olympe. » insista Greg. « Tu l'es. Tu as sauvé des vies, en alertant Sherlock, et en m'alertant moi, tu as également évité un scandale qui aurait pu briser des vies. »

« - Gregory… » sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

« - Les parents de Middleston sont venus le voir. Grâce à toi, ils n'ont pas appris que leur fils disparu était un meurtrier par les journaux. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et hocha doucement la tête en espérant retenir ses larmes, mais l'une d'elle roula le long de sa joue. Le DI se releva pour écraser la larme de son pouce, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se releva pour lui faciliter la tâche, et elle répondit à son étreinte, fermant les yeux. Il passa doucement une main sur sa nuque pour la calmer, et il ferma lui aussi les yeux, inconsciemment. Parce que c'était tellement bon, de respirer son odeur, de la serrer contre lui. Et les souvenirs de leur rencontre lui revinrent.

Il se rappela la soirée au bar, puis chez lui. Il se rappela des lèvres brûlantes de la jeune femme contre sa peau, ses mains fines qui arrachaient sa chemise, sa peau de velours qui coulissait contre son corps, ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son nez, et sa voix. Sa voix qui gémissait, sa voix qui l'hypnotisait, sa voix qui lui nouait les entrailles. Sa voix parfois rauque, puis aiguë sous d'autres caresses. Sa voix magique, virevoltante. Et ses yeux. Ces deux puits profonds qui l'avaient lié à elle sans même se préoccuper de son coeur, et de ses sentiments.

Il eut envie de l'embrasser.

Il se recula légèrement, et ses lèvres se déposèrent dans son cou. Il remonta vers son lobe d'oreille, et il sentait sa respiration qui s'était stoppée, comme si elle n'attendait que lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et il posa une main sur sa hanche, le coeur battant. Il embrassa délicatement sa tempe, puis le coin de son oeil, et sa joue. Et il se rapprochait de ses lèvres, doucement, trop doucement. Il déposa ses lèvres juste au coin de la bouche, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux d'Olympe. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Elle posa soudainement ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa violemment, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

« - Pardon, Gregory… Je peux pas ! »

Elle s'enfuit du petit café, n'arrivant pas à taire ses pleurs. Elle l'entendit l'appeler, mais elle ne se retourna pas, et se stoppa seulement quelques rues plus loin. Elle pleurait, elle avait du mal à respirer, elle se détestait. Elle n'arrivait pas à tarir ses larmes, elle faisait du bruit, elle était pathétique. Elle gémit de détresse tout en continuant à pleurer, et elle passa une main sur son visage ignorant son maquillage qui coulait.

« - Gregory… Pardon… »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, seule. Il faisait nuit. Et l'obscurité ne tarderait pas à lui rappeler ses craintes les plus noires. Elle se roula en boule, ses sanglots raisonnant dans la nuit sombre. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur, et attendit, sur le sol, que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Une voiture s'arrêta près d'elle, et elle croisa ses yeux sombres qui la fixaient par la fenêtre ouverte. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se pencher vers elle en lui tendant la main.

Elle renifla, et posa sa main dans la sienne, se laissant tirer. L'autre posa délicatement une main dans son dos et l'autre dans sa chevelure rousse après être sorti de la voiture.

« - Tu peux pleurer. Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer. »

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à pleurer dans ses bras, et la silhouette attendit patiemment. Lorsqu'elle se calma, il reprit la parole en chuchotant à son oreille.

« - Nous n'allons plus tarder à entrer en scène. Prépare toi. »

« - … Oui. »

« - Dis moi, tu en es complètement mordue, de cet inspecteur. »

« - Fermez la. » ordonna Olympe sans bouger son nez de son cou.

Il ricana.

« - C'est Sebastian qui va être déçu. »

« - J'en ai rien à foutre de lui. »

« - Je vois ça. » se moqua la voix.

« - Je ne veux pas rentrer à Baker Street. Je peux rester avec vous ? »

« - Tu peux. Monte. »

Elle obéit, grimpant à l'arrière de la limousine, et se collant à la fenêtre. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, et elle ne ressemblait à rien, avec tout son mascara qui glissait sur ses joues. Mais elle s'en fichait. Gregory avait dit qu'elle était gentille, et ça lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Il avait même dit qu'elle était exceptionnelle, et elle avait momentanément oublié de respirer quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Puis elle s'était rappelée que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion, et qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil.

Et ça lui faisait mal.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de la relation Greg/Olympe ?_

 _Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce gros secret qu'elle semble cacher ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos théories, ça m'intéresse au plus haut point !_

 _Sur ce, des bisous, et à jeudi prochain !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mais que bonjour !_

 _Mes excuses pour ce retard, mais hier soir, j'ai présenté ma première plaidoirie, et pour fêter ça, je suis sortie avec des amis héhé ^^'_

 _Et je vous avoue que quand je suis rentrée à 3h, j'avais la flemme de poster et je rêvais juste de mon lit !_

 _Enfin bref, passons à la suite, ma vie n'intéresse personne !_

 _Manon510 : merci pour ta petite review ! Ce chapitre devrait répondre à tes questions : tu as raison mais pas complètement... (j'aime faire durer le suspens)_

 _ChocolateGirl : ta review était en retard, ce chapitre est en retard ! On est quittes ? Je suis ravie de voir que tu te tortures les méninges, et je crois que ce chapitre répondra mieux que moi à toutes tes questions ! Quand au niveau de l'âge, je fais un petit rappel rapide si ça peut te donner plus d'indices : Olympe a 36 ans, et Mycroft en a 45 !_

 _Sur ce, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Olympe ouvrit les yeux, encore déboussolée. Elle se redressa en se massant la nuque, grimaçant à cause de l'inconfort du canapé. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, ne se souvenant pas s'être endormie ici, et elle fut surprise de reconnaître la chambre de la personne qu'elle avait croisé par hasard la veille. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son sommier d'infortune, et croisa les yeux bruns de l'autre homme qui la fixait. Elle grommela en rougissant, détestant être dévisagée de la sorte, et il échappa un petit rire moqueur avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Elle soupira, mais obéit néanmoins malgré ses membres encore tremblants de la veille.

Elle avait mal à la tête d'avoir autant pleuré. Il s'allongea tandis qu'elle s'approchait, et elle l'imita, le laissant passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle avait peur de cet homme. En tous cas, d'habitude, elle en avait peur. Mais là, il était normal. Il semblait tellement normal. Toute l'aura démoniaque qu'il expulsait habituellement semblait s'être diluée simplement pour la rassurer et la mettre à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce un piège. Ou peut-être pas. Elle s'en moquait. Pour l'instant, elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait chez elle.

« - Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie ici. » amorça-t-elle alors qu'ils fixaient tous deux le plafond du lit à baldaquin.

« - Tu t'es endormie pendant le trajet. »

« - Ah. Il est quelle heure ? »

« - Neuf heures. »

« - … Tant pis, mon cabinet sera fermé aujourd'hui. » ricana-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenée dans votre chambre ? J'aurais pu dormir dans la mienne. »

« - J'ai pensé qu'avoir de la compagnie te ferait du bien. »

« - Ça me fait du bien. » assura-t-elle aussitôt.

« - Pas trop dur de jouer la comédie tous les jours ? » demanda-t-il en daignant enfin poser un oeil sur elle.

« - Je ne joue pas la comédie. » nia-t-elle sans cesser d'observer le velours rouge. « Je leur cache juste quelques vérités. »

Il sourit, satisfait de cette réponse, et le silence s'installa entre eux comme si la situation était normale. Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'elle sentait l'autre s'installer plus confortablement sur le matelas, le faisant légèrement grincer, bougeant de droite à gauche. Il finit par se stopper après quelques minutes, sûrement parce qu'il avait trouvé une position enfin confortable. Elle souleva difficilement ses paupières avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

« - Est-ce qu'il a essayé de m'appeler ? »

« - Quatre fois. » l'informa-t-il en comprenant qu'elle parlait de l'inspecteur. « Et après ça je pense qu'il a appelé les deux Holmes, parce qu'ils ont essayé de te joindre aussi. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se redressant néanmoins en position assise, mettant ses jambes en tailleur. Elle se tourna vers l'autre homme, et leurs regards se croisèrent aussitôt. Elle détourna les yeux, et échappa un petit soupir. Elle se frotta légèrement le front, puis se leva, enfilant ses chaussures et sa veste. Elle fit un signe de tête à l'autre homme qui se rendormait, et elle quitta la pièce sans rien rajouter. Elle traversa les couloirs de la grande demeure sans hésiter, ayant vécu ici pendant longtemps, et elle arriva finalement à l'entrée. Elle ignora superbement Sebastian qui était dans le salon, qui lui releva simplement un oeil par-dessus son téléphone. Elle ignora la déception qui passa sur son visage.

La porte se referma derrière elle alors qu'elle inspirait profondément l'air pur de la campagne. Elle était loin de la pollution londonienne, elle se sentait si bien… Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux pour leur redonner un peu de volume, puis repartit d'un pas vif en utilisant son téléphone pour appeler un taxi. Quand ce fut fait, elle attendit patiemment, laissant le vent jouer dans ses boucles rousses, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Sherlock, avant de se décider à ne rien dire du tout. Après tout, elle ne lui devait rien. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui raconter sa vie, et sa peur de l'engagement. Un baiser n'engageait à rien, me direz-vous, mais que voulez-vous… Elle avait tellement peur.

Elle grimpa dans le taxi quand ce dernier arriva, et donna l'adresse de Baker Street. Elle profita du trajet pour se démaquiller, et elle somnola un peu le temps d'arriver à Londres, tout en réfléchissant. Réfléchissant, car bientôt, tout serait fini. Bientôt, ils passeraient à l'action. Après trois heures de trajet, elle paya son taxi, et resta quelques secondes devant la porte. Finalement, alors qu'elle tendait la main après s'être enfin décidée à l'ouvrir, la porte s'ouvrit et une tornade brune se jeta sur elle en la serrant très fort contre elle. Surprise, Olympe resta figée quelques secondes, et finit par se détendre, allant jusqu'à l'entourer elle aussi de ses bras.

Angel se recula, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Olympe ! Mais où t'étais ! Greg nous a appelés, j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

« - Tout va bien, maintenant. » murmura la jeune femme avec douceur. « Tout va bien, je suis rentrée. Pardon de vous avoir inquiétés. »

« - Greg est en haut avec Sherlock et John. Mrs Hudson est là aussi, elle avait peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. »

« - Oh… »

« - Viens, ils t'attendent. » insista la petite brune en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

Dépitée, la française accepta finalement de suivre l'adolescente jusqu'à l'étage, et s'arrêta avec embarras à la porte, observant les quatre personnes qui s'étaient retournées à son arrivée. La logeuse se précipita évidemment vers sa locataire, prenant doucement ses mains dans les siennes en disant qu'elle était contente de la revoir. Elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant, et refusa poliment la tasse de thé qu'on lui proposait. John lui souhaita la bienvenue, lui aussi content de savoir qu'elle était de retour. Puis ce fut Greg qui se leva.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, passant une main dans sa nuque sans oser la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il resta planté là quelques secondes avant d'entrouvrir la bouche, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était partie si soudainement la veille ! Il avait peur de l'avoir blessée, de lui avoir fait de la peine… Il releva ses yeux bruns vers elle, et elle rosit légèrement.

« - Je suis rassuré que tu sois là. Je… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de déplacé, hier soir ? »

« - Non ! Non… Je… C'est… Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis désolée. » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il tendit la main vers elle, posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule, ignorant tous les autres qui les regardaient. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle que le reste, il en avait strictement rien à foutre. Ils avaient peut-être dix ans de différence, mais quand on ressentait quelque chose comme ça pour une autre personne, alors les chiffres ne voulaient plus rien dire. Elle releva la tête en lui souriant, et son coeur se défit doucement de l'étreinte qui l'avait étouffé. Il sourit tendrement à la jeune femme, lorsque la voix de Sherlock s'éleva dans son dos.

« - Tu étais avec un homme, cette nuit. » déblatéra-t-il d'une voix égale, sans réaliser qu'il allait lâcher une bombe.

Greg se figea sur place, stoppant tout mouvement, alors que les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Qu'il ne se doute de rien, pitié, qu'il ne se doute de rien… Le DI recula d'un pas, cessant le contact physique avec la jeune femme, avant de se tourner vers le détective consultant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il insinuait. John jeta un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami, alors que Mrs Hudson et Angelina échangeaient un regard inquiet.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sherlock ? » articula difficilement l'inspecteur.

« - L'élite Scotland Yard est de plus en plus décevante. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « tu étais avec un homme cette nuit » ? » demanda celui aux boucles brunes en lui jetant un oeil indolent.

« - … Tu n'es qu'un crétin. » affirma tout à coup Olympe. « Un abruti qui ne comprend rien à rien. Et tu te prétends intelligent ?! »

Tout à coup insulté, le brun se redressa de son fauteuil de tout son long, alors que Gregory, dans la trajectoire de leurs regards, se décalait sur le côté près de John, qui posait une main sur Sherlock, l'incitant au calme. Angelina voulut faire de même pour Olympe, mais cette dernière bouillonnait sur place, les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, alors elle stoppa tout mouvement. Elle était complètement ivre de colère. Non mais c'était quoi son problème ?! Il voulait foutre la merde par plaisir ?!

« - T'es tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide ! Oui, j'étais un homme cette nuit ! Et en quoi ça te regarde ?! En quoi ça t'es utile de dire ça devant tout le monde ?! Waaaah, bravo, t'es intelligent ! » cria-t-elle avec un rictus moqueur. « C'est ça, que tu veux ? Qu'on reconnaisse ton superbe intellect ? Mais personne en a _quelque chose à foutre_ , Sherlock. _Personne_. Oui, j'étais avec un homme cette nuit. Et puis quoi ? Tu crois que j'ai couché avec ? »

Les regards embarrassés des autres personnes balayèrent le sol, alors que Sherlock continuait à fixer la rouquine droit dans les yeux.

« - Bah nan, on s'est pas envoyés en l'air. C'est con, hein ? C'est con, parce que t'as mal déduit. Tu t'es _trompé_. Parce que j'étais avec mon oncle, cette nuit. Et non, je me tape pas mon oncle. Alors quand tu sais pas, Sherlock, tu _fermes ta gueule_. »

Elle fit demi-tour en claquant la porte, disparaissant dans un bruit de tous les diables alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers. Un long silence s'imposa pendant quelques minutes, lorsque John échappa un petit rire nerveux, qui lui valut un regard assassin de Holmes. Angelina passa une main dans ses cheveux, alors que le petit rire du médecin se transformait en fou rire. Greg fronça les sourcils. Il était encore sous le choc de la colère d'Olympe, mais d'un autre côté, il était soulagé que Sherlock ait fait erreur.

« - John, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » finit par s'agacer ce dernier, tentant tant bien que mal de rester calme.

« - Elle t'a tellement mouché ! Oh putain ! Ça fait du bien que quelqu'un te remette à ta place ! »

Angel pouffa à son tour, alors que Mrs Hudson partait avec un petit rire dans la cuisine pour faire du thé. Greg se laissa retomber sur le canapé en ébouriffant ses cheveux, riant à son tour. Ça faisait du bien, ça laissait la tension qui s'était accumulée dans la pièce s'estomper. La nièce du détective s'assit sur son pouf, et jeta un regard à son oncle en reprenant son sérieux.

« - Dans tous les cas, elle avait raison, Sherlock. Ce qu'elle a fait cette nuit ne nous regarde que si elle se décide à se confier à nous. » accusa-t-elle, le regard lourd de reproches. « Olympe est une personne complexe, mais dans tous les cas, tu n'as aucun droit de raconter la vie des gens ainsi, même si tu le prends comme un défi. Et en ça, elle a complètement raison. »

Vexé, le brun se plongea dans son mutisme en ignorant les critiques qui lui revenaient dans la figure, alors que Greg jetait un regard à son téléphone. Il hésita une fraction de secondes, puis se décida -aujourd'hui était son jour de congé après tout-. Il se releva du canapé, et refusa gentiment la tasse de thé proposée par la logeuse avant de sortir à son tour, non sans embrasser le crâne d'Angel avec tendresse, et seulement après un dernier regard meurtrier à Sherlock. Alors que Mrs Hudson repartait elle aussi chez elle, Angel ébouriffa ses mèches brunes alors qu'enfin, John cessait de rire.

« - Je suis d'accord avec Angel et Olympe. Parfois, Sherlock, tu fourres ton nez où tu ne devrais pas. »

« - … »

« - Sherlock », soupira le médecin, « dis quelque chose. »

« - … »

« - Pour ta défense, au moins. » insista-t-il.

« - Laisse tomber », souffla Angel en levant les yeux au plafond, « il boude avec maturité. »

À cette phrase, ils échangèrent un regard, et repartirent tous deux dans un fou rire. Maintenant complètement piqué au vif, le surdoué se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer, alors que les deux autres tentaient tant bien que mal de se calmer. Surtout mal, en fait. Ils devaient se tenir les côtes, et des larmes de rire coulaient sur leurs joues. Après de longues minutes, ils réussirent à se calmer, et la filleule de Sherlock échangea un regard avec John.

« - Bon, se moquer était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui expliquer. »

« - Ouais, mais bon. Faut qu'il s'enfonce ça dans le crâne. » affirma le blond en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Il ne peut pas déblatérer la vie des gens à tout va. »

« - C'est vrai. J'espère qu'Olympe va bien… Elle semblait tellement fatiguée… Et le plus bizarre, c'est que ses épaules étaient plus tendues que d'habitude… Comme si elle était stressée… Ça m'inquiète. »

« - Sûrement la fatigue. » supposa John en retour.

« - Tu as sûrement raison… »

Et ils restèrent ainsi, tous les deux, se rappelant de bons souvenirs ensemble, ne repensant plus à la scène précédente, simplement rassurés d'avoir retrouvé leur amie.

* * *

« - Olympe ! » haletait Greg.

La détective privée se retourna, surprise. Elle était assise sur un banc, en face de la Tamise, et elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir le policier ici. Ce dernier lui sourit timidement, et s'assit à ses côtés sans lui demander son autorisation. Elle répondit à son sourire, et il posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Elle ne bougea pas, et il prit cela pour un accord, alors il entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Elle sentit leurs coeurs s'accélérer en même temps.

« - Ne fais pas attention à Sherlock. » finit par dire le DI. « Il est toujours comme ça. »

« - Ce n'est pas une excuse. » cracha-t-elle aussitôt, et le silence s'installa rapidement.

Ils avaient tous deux figé leurs regards sur le fleuve, leurs mains toujours liées l'une à l'autre. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux pour profiter de l'instant présent. Elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi échouait-elle maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aimait autant Angel, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle appréciait tant Mrs Hudson et Molly, pourquoi elle avait tant d'affection pour John, et malgré tout pour Sherlock, et pourquoi maintenant commençait-elle à tomber amoureuse de Greg ? Elle qui avait toujours réussi à s'interdire des attaches affectives, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle n'y arrive plus maintenant ?

… Parce que c'était la bonne personne ? _Les_ bonnes personnes ? Les bons amis, les vrais ? L'amour qui manquait à sa vie ? Elle souffla doucement, laissant ses yeux se rouvrir délicatement, alors que Lestrade tournait le visage vers elle. Elle lui sourit avec douceur, posant sa tête sur son épaule sans lâcher sa main, et l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard retint de justesse un sourire rempli de fierté en apercevant les regards envieux des autres hommes qui passaient dans la rue. Il posa à son tour sa tête contre la sienne, simplement heureux d'être avec elle. Elle rompit le doux silence qui s'était installé, gênée.

« - Tu as cru que j'avais couché avec un autre homme quand Sherlock a parlé, pas vrai ? »

« - Olympe… »

« - Pas vrai ? » répéta-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

« - … Oui. Et ça m'aurait rendu malade. » admit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

Elle sentit son visage entier s'empourprer alors qu'il faisait de même. Elle baissa légèrement la tête. Mais quelle réputation avait-elle auprès de ses amis ? Elle ferma les yeux, sa gorge nouée, et elle prit une lourde inspiration tremblotante. Elle étrangla de justesse un sanglot, et se colla un peu plus contre lui, le coeur battant. Elle rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il se redressa, et qu'il se tourna vers elle, comme si il attendait qu'elle ne dise quelque chose. Le coeur serré, la française détourna les yeux vers la Tamise. C'était douloureux de voir l'espoir dans ses yeux.

« - Pardonne moi, Gregory. Je ne suis pas une femme pour toi. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien. » chuchota-t-elle avant de se relever.

« - Non ! » cria-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur sa main. « Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne te laisserai pas repartir, pas après avoir dit quelque chose comme ça ! »

« - Lâche moi, Gregory. » demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

« - Olympe… »

« - Lâche moi. »

Il finit par obéir et la regarda partir, les bras ballants, le coeur serré. Elle marchait sans un regard en arrière, la gorge nouée, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Mais elle était déterminée, et elle continua sa route la tête haute, priant pour qu'il lui pardonne. Et Greg restait là, les poings serrés, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se laissa retomber sur le banc, la tête dans les mains, la mâchoire crispée pour retenir un hurlement de chagrin.

* * *

« - Putain Maurice ! Rend moi mon téléphone ! »

Le batteur courait dans la pièce, mort de rire, tenant le téléphone d'Angel hors de sa portée. Cette dernière le poursuivait en criant, sous les regards amusés des trois autres qui regardaient faire les deux bruns du groupe. Alors qu'il montait sur le canapé, Maurice déverrouilla le téléphone de son amie -bien sûr qu'il connaissait le code, il avait regardé par-dessus son épaule-, et prit le parti de fouiller dans ses photos. Il se stoppa tout à coup, et la nièce du détective en profita pour le faire tomber et récupérer son téléphone.

« - Mais t'es vraiment un gamin ! » se plaignit-elle en regardant ce qui l'avait stoppé dans son ânerie. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mes photos ? »

« - Je regardais, c'est tout. » geignit-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête. « C'est qui la rousse avec toi sur la photo ? »

« - Oh ! C'est Olympe. Pourquoi ? »

« - Elle est française, non ? Elle s'appellerait pas Olympe Deschamps, par hasard ? »

« - Comment tu sais ça ? » s'écria-t-elle avec surprise alors qu'Arthur et les deux autres musiciens s'approchaient, soudainement intéressés par la conversation.

« - Bah… C'était une détective très connue à Paris. » expliqua le brun en haussant les épaules. « Elle a résolu bon nombre d'affaires en France, et elle était très appréciée. Mais elle est aussi connue pour son histoire, c'est vraiment triste ce qui lui est arrivé… »

« - Ah bon ? » demanda Agatha en se penchant vers le garçon pour l'aider à se relever.

Acceptant la poigne de main avec une moue appréciative, Maurice se redressa pour s'assoir dans le canapé, la jolie blonde assise à côté de lui. Toujours sur le sol, Angelina s'était assise en tailleur, attendant la suite de l'histoire, surprise de la célébrité de son amie. Affalé dans un fauteuil, Donald jouait avec une boucle de cheveux alors qu'Arthur s'asseyait sur le rebord du-dit fauteuil, faisant un geste de main pour inciter son ami à continuer.

« - Ouais. » soupira-t-il. « Ses parents et sa petite soeur se sont fait tués dans un incendie criminel, quand elle habitait à Londres. On a jamais retrouvé le coupable, et on raconte que c'est pour ça qu'elle est devenue détective. »

« - Attend », le coupa Angel, « tu as dit sa petite soeur ? »

« - Oui, elle avait une soeur. Victoire, je crois. Elle n'avait que 10 ans quand elle est morte, Olympe en avait 17. Et ses parents s'appelaient… Justin et… Ruby, je crois. »

« - J'ignorais qu'elle avait une soeur… » se murmura la jeune fille aux yeux translucides en se plongeant dans son palais mental.

La regardant faire, les trois autres se penchèrent à nouveau vers le garçon aux cheveux ébènes qui était, à vrai dire, plutôt content d'être au centre de l'attention malgré lui. Laissant leur amie réfléchir, Arthur croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, désireux d'en savoir plus. Donald posa ses yeux chocolats sur son ami, agacé qu'il ne s'amuse à faire monter le suspens alors qu'Agatha lui donnait finalement un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« - Allez, accouche. » ordonna Donald en levant les yeux au ciel. « Arrête de faire ta drama-queen. »

Maurice soupira, mais reprit néanmoins son récit.

« - On raconte aussi que ses parents étaient agents secrets pour la Grande-Bretagne, et même qu'ils travaillaient directement pour le MI-6 ! C'est un truc de fou, hein ? Olympe se serait sortie de justesse de l'incendie, courant dehors alors que la maison était déjà en feu. La presse française en fait toute une affaire, parce que ça va faire vingt ans dans deux semaines, et mes parents entendent tout ça à la télé et à la radio. »

« - Des agents secrets ? » le stoppa Arthur, sa trompette maintenant entre ses doigts, peignant un grand sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. « Sérieux ? Les français ont beaucoup d'imagination. » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« - Moi j'y crois ! » le contredit le français de la pièce avec une moue boudeuse. « La mère d'Olympe était anglaise, et son père français. Et quoi de mieux qu'un français, espion pour l'Angleterre, pour détourner les soupçons ? Ça fait du sens, désolé. » protesta-t-il en se détournant.

« - Papa doit savoir. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Angel, qui venait de sortir de son mutisme pour relever ses yeux clairs vers Maurice, qui lui jetait un regard surpris du fait qu'elle ne se moque pas, elle aussi. Elle s'était légèrement redressée, et l'ombre d'un sourire venait de se peindre sur ses lèvres roses. Un grand mystère entourait le passé d'Olympe, et cette dernière était quelqu'un de si discret concernant sa vie qu'il était difficile d'en savoir plus.

« - Et après l'incendie », insista tout à coup la jeune Holmes, « où s'est-elle retrouvée ? Chez de la famille ? »

« - Non, elle n'avait personne. Ses parents étaient tous deux enfant unique, et ses grands-parents étaient tous décédés. »

« - Impossible… » se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle leur avait menti, ce matin ? Si elle n'avait pas d'oncle, comment aurait-elle pu voir son oncle ? Et si elle n'avait pas de grands-parents, alors pourquoi avoir dit qu'elle avait vécu chez eux après le décès de ses parents ? De plus, pourquoi leur avoir caché l'existence de sa soeur ? Ses yeux commencèrent à briller de curiosité, et Arthur poussa un bruyant soupir dépité qui les firent tous sursauter.

« - Bon, vu comme c'est parti, je suppose que la répèt est fichue ? »

« - Je suis désolée, Arthur. » s'excusa Angel en se redressant, se penchant pour ramasser son saxophone. « Mais je dois savoir. Olympe nous a caché beaucoup de choses, et je veux savoir pourquoi. Maurice », reprit-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier, « sait-on chez qui elle est allée vivre ? »

« - Non, cette période de sa vie est très obscure… Elle a disparu du monde pendant sept ans avant de réapparaître et de devenir détective privée. »

« - D'accord. Merci, Maurice. Arthur, tu nous tiens au courant pour la prochaine répétition ? »

« - Bien sûr. » la rassura le garçon. « Attend, je te raccompagne. »

Ils marchèrent tous deux d'un pas vif vers la sortie alors que la nièce du célèbre détective enfilait sa veste, prête à chercher un taxi des yeux à la seconde où elle serait sortie. Le garçon aux yeux gris la saisit délicatement par le poignet, et surprise, elle se tourna vers sa main avant de relever les yeux vers lui, rougissant légèrement lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

« - Angel, sois prudente. Je la sens pas, cette affaire. » chuchota-t-il avec douceur.

« - Ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude. »

« - Promet moi que tu feras attention à toi. » insista-t-il néanmoins.

« - Promis. » murmura-t-elle, pas sûre de comprendre.

Il lui sourit timidement une dernière fois, avant de retourner dans la cave. Encore étonnée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et d'héler un taxi. Elle grimpa à l'arrière et fronça les sourcils, se penchant vers le taxi pour finalement lui donner l'adresse de Gregory. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Si tous savaient que l'incendie ayant tué la famille d'Olympe était criminel, alors c'est qu'il y avait eu enquête. Et si il y avait eu enquête, Greg pourrait trouver quelque chose dans les archives de Scotland Yard.

Elle descendit à l'adresse, paya rapidement et se dépêcha de sonner au nom de son ami. Ce dernier mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« - … Oui ? » grommela-t-il, la voix hésitante et beaucoup trop rauque.

« - Greg, c'est Angel. J'ai des trucs à te dire, je peux monter ? »

« - Viens. » dit-il simplement en raccrochant.

Il ouvrit la porte sans un mot de plus, et inquiète, la jolie brune se dépêcha de monter à son étage. Elle ouvrit sa porte sans sonner, et elle regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement. Greg n'avait jamais été un pro du rangement, mais là, c'était catastrophique. Des tas d'objets étaient fracassés sur le sol, et la table basse était retournée. Plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, toutes entamées ou finies, jonchaient le sol et les meubles de son appartement. Il était affalé sur une chaise dans la cuisine, un whisky à la main, les yeux fatigués, les traits tirés. Tétanisée, Angel oublia de bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de courir vers l'inspecteur.

« - Greg ! Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Mais… » elle inspira l'air. « Tu as tellement bu que je peux le sentir ! Bon sang, Greg ! »

À la fois furieuse et paniquée, elle lui arracha le verre des mains, prenant son visage dans ses mains pour qu'il la regarde. Il avait les yeux rouges, ses vaisseaux sanguins étaient complètement éclatés. Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle, et lui, comme dans un état second, plaça mécaniquement ses bras autour de ses petites épaules. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, et nicha son nez dans son cou. Il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Ça le soulageait un petit peu. Ça apaisait les marteaux qui frappaient avec hargne dans ses tempes. Et ça le rassurait.

« - Greg, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » chuchota-t-elle avec bienveillance. « C'est à cause d'Olympe ? »

« - Elle a dit que je méritais quelqu'un de bien… » expliqua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, avant de resserrer son emprise sur elle. « Mais moi je m'en fous. Je la veux elle… » geignit-il de plus belle.

« - Greg… »

« - Angel, c'est quoi mon problème ? Pourquoi ça peut jamais marcher ? » déplora-t-il.

« - Ne dis pas ça. » protesta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de rigoler, là. Ça lui brisait le coeur de voir le DI dans cet état. Mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait qu'il l'aide.

« - Greg, je vais t'aider à ranger tout ça, et après ça, il va falloir que tu m'aides, ok ? »

Il hocha la tête comme un enfant à qui l'on donne un ordre, et tous deux, ils redressèrent la table, ramassèrent les objets tombés, jetèrent les bouteilles de verre, puis passèrent l'aspirateur, et enfin, Angel vida ses bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier malgré ses protestations. Elle l'assit sur le canapé en lui tendant un verre d'eau avec une aspirine, et le fixa boire. Après quelques secondes, il lui rendit le verre qu'elle mit dans l'évier, puis elle s'assit à côté de lui, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

« - Greg, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur Olympe, et… Non, écoute moi ! » s'écria-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever du canapé. « C'est important, c'est peut-être même _grave_ , alors je veux que tu m'écoutes. »

En grommelant, l'homme aux cheveux argentés se rassit dans la canapé, appuyant sa tête dans sa main.

« - Ta tête est lourde ? » se moqua-t-elle avec un petit rictus, espérant le détendre un peu.

« - La ferme, sale gamine. » répliqua-t-il, le coin de sa lèvre droite trahissant son envie de sourire.

« - Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Olympe nous a menti. Elle n'a pas d'oncle. »

« - Donc tu es venue me dire qu'elle s'était bien tapée un homme cette nuit ? » la coupa-t-il avec un petit rire jaune. « Génial, merci Angel, je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

« - Greg, s'il te plaît. J'ai découvert par mon ami Maurice qu'elle n'avait pas d'oncle. Et elle n'avait pas non plus de grands-parents, donc personne ne s'est occupée d'elle à la mort de ses parents, et à ce niveau-là, elle nous a encore menti. De plus, il s'avère qu'elle est très connue en France, mais que dans sa biographie, il y a une période à vide de sept ans juste après l'accident. Elle nous a aussi caché l'existence de sa petite soeur, Victoire, et d'après les rumeurs, ses parents étaient espions pour le MI-6. »

« - … Et ? » demanda-t-il après avoir digéré toutes ces informations.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tient tant à nous cacher tout ça, mais ça m'inquiète. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ces sept années où elle a disparu de la surface de la terre, et j'ai besoin de savoir quoi. _On_ a besoin de savoir quoi. J'ai besoin des archives de Scotland Yard, qui est intervenue pour découvrir qui a lancé l'incendie. »

« - On a pas trouvé le coupable ? » interrogea-t-il, enfin concentré.

« - Jamais. Ça va bientôt faire 20 ans. »

« - Ça fait vingt ans qu'elle ignore tout du travail de ses parents, et de qui a cherché à tous les tuer ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« - Il faut croire. » renchérit Angel avec embarras.

« - … Demain, je passe te chercher à 8 heures. Sois prête. »

« - Je serai prête. »

* * *

Il était 7h55. Elle était assise sur son pouf, le regard décidé, alors que Sherlock l'observait avec curiosité. Olympe était enfermée dans sa chambre, et depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne. N'ayant pas envie que son oncle fasse tout rater, Angel avait gardé pour elle ses découvertes, et actuellement, elle attendait le policier, la tête dans les mains, concentrée.

« - C'est rare que tu sois levée si tôt. » releva son oncle. « Tu fais quelque chose de spécial ? »

« - Je vais à Scotland Yard avec Greg. »

« - Pour quoi faire ? »

« - Je vais aux archives. »

« - Pour quoi faire ? » répéta le brun, de plus en plus curieux.

« - Ça, ça me regarde. » rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

« - Mais… » voulut-il protester.

Elle entendit la sonnette retentir, et elle siffla Bilbo qui se dirigea joyeusement vers elle, langue sortie. Elle fit un geste de la main à Sherlock qui la regarda filer, sourcils froncés. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir, perplexe. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand elle ne lui disait rien, comme ça. Elle cachait actuellement quelque chose, et généralement, quand elle faisait ça, c'était un quelque chose d'important. Il s'assit en tailleur, redressant ses doigts sous son menton en fermant les yeux pour se plonger dans son palais mental.

C'est cet instant que choisit Olympe pour rentrer dans la petite pièce, observant à droite et à gauche pour finalement apercevoir le brun plongé dans ses pensées. Satisfaite par ce fait, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, se massant doucement l'arête du nez. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Greg et aux mots de son « oncle ». Elle devait se préparer. Mais pour ça, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Elle se redressa, bien décidée à chercher dans les archives de Scotland Yard pour retrouver ce qu'il fallait savoir sur cette voix qu'elle avait haï et maudit toute son enfance. Et dont elle connaissait à présent le propriétaire.

Elle prit sa tasse entre ses mains, se réchauffant ainsi doucement. Elle but doucement sa boisson chaude, observant Sherlock du coin de l'oeil. Il était presque plus agréable quand il la mettait en veilleuse. Elle finit le liquide de caféine, et lava tranquillement sa tasse, avant de s'habiller. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait faire pour accéder aux archives de la police, mais en plaidant qu'elle était sur une enquête en tant que détective, peut-être pourrait-elle se débrouiller.

La porte claqua derrière elle, et elle ne vit pas Sherlock entrouvrir un oeil curieux.

Dans les archives de Scotland Yard, Angelina était assise à même le sol, jambes croisées, fouillant dans les dossiers qui concernaient l'incendie ayant provoqué la mort de la famille de son amie. Bilbo était endormi sous la table plus loin, et ronflait sagement. Elle remit une mèche brune derrière son oreille, et tourna une nouvelle page, avant de froncer les sourcils, étonnée. Le dossier était censuré concernant le travail de Justin et Ruby Deschamps, et ce, sur ordre du…

« - MI-6 ? … Papa… »

Elle referma brutalement le dossier avant de le remettre à sa place pour se plonger dans son labyrinthe mental. Elle devait chercher si son père avait déjà parlé de cet incendie, à son insu ou non. Elle fouillait entre les murs végétaux, observant les souvenirs qui prenaient place dans certains coins de sa mémoire, que son subconscient avait transformé dans un endroit dans lequel elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

« Plus loin, encore plus loin… »

Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus profond, le coeur battant jusque dans ses tempes. Elle devait chercher, et elle s'arrêta devant un souvenir très flou, beaucoup trop flou. Elle était très jeune, sa mémoire ne devait pas avoir fini sa formation à cet instant. Tant pis. Elle devait tenter le coup. Elle se plongea dans son souvenir, rouvrant les yeux pour apercevoir les yeux inquiets de sa mère posés sur Mycroft. Quelle âge avait-elle ? Elle-même devait être à peine âgée d'un an… Et son cerveau avait quand même recueilli ce souvenir ? Quelle découverte fascinante… Elle se re-concentra sur la scène.

« - Mycroft, en France ? » s'inquiétait Jane. « Mais pour quoi faire ? »

« - Je dois vérifier quelque chose pour mon travail… Je t'expliquerai. »

« - Pas question, Mycroft Holmes ! » protesta aussitôt la jeune femme blonde en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Angelina a à peine un an, et toi tu veux partir ainsi pour ton travail ! Tu m'as promis que tant que notre fille n'aurait pas trois ans, tu ne partirais pas à l'étranger ! »

« - Je vais juste en France… » soupira-t-il, désespéré.

« - La France est _juste_ **à une mer d'ici ! »**

« - Jane… J'ai enfin retrouvé sa trace. »

« - … Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Tu parles de… »

« - La fille de Justin et Ruby. Elle est reparue à la surface, en France. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. » (1)

"- Tu vas lui parler ? » demanda Jane d'une voix tout à coup beaucoup plus douce.

« - Non, je ne pourrai pas. Je vais juste m'assurer de sa bonne santé physique et mentale, et après ça, je la laisserai vivre sa vie. Je n'interférerai plus. Mais ta question est-elle synonyme d'une autorisation de ta part ? »

« - Si c'est pour elle, c'est d'accord. Mais sois prudent, et reviens moi vite. »

« - Ça ira, Jane… Je la reconnaîtrai facilement. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, d'après les photos… »

« - Alors ce sera une femme magnifique. » trancha-t-elle en se faufilant dans les bras de son mari. « Je t'aime. »

« - Moi aussi, Jane… » murmura-t-il tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

Angel revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle était en nage, des gouttes de sueur dévalaient son front comme si elle avait couru un marathon. Note pour plus tard : éviter de s'enfoncer aussi loin dans son palais mental. Elle se redressa sur ses membres tremblants, quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner, mais ses jambes refusèrent catégoriquement l'effort supplémentaire et elle commença à chuter, avant d'être rattrapée par deux bras.

« - Angel ? » s'étonna une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait bien.

« - Olympe ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

\- Je pourrai te poser la même question. » rétorqua la rouquine en l'aidant à s'assoir sur une chaise. « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« - Je suis allée trop loin dans mon palais mental… » expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était rien.

« - Mais que fais-tu aux archives de Scotland Yard ? »

« - Hé bien, j'ai vu Greg hier, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Alors j'ai voulu l'accompagner à son travail aujourd'hui, mais je le dérangeais pendant qu'il rédigeait son rapport sur l'affaire Middleston, alors je suis venue ici voir si il y avait des affaires non résolues. » mentit-elle effrontément, ce qu'Olympe accepta sans broncher, un voile de chagrin devant les yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

« - Qu'entends-tu par « il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien » ? »

« - J'entend qu'il était à moitié saoul et que son appartement ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Et toi, » renchérit-elle rapidement, « que fais-tu ici ? »

« - … J'avais envie de voir le dossier de mes parents… »

« - Oh… »

Gênée, Angelina espéra qu'elle n'allait pas se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait fouillé juste avant. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et passa une main dans sa chevelure brune. Olympe haussa les sourcils en remarquant son embarras, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'observer en silence. Sentant que son corps s'était remis de sa plongée dans son palais mental, elle fit un petit sourire à la française avant de se relever de la chaise.

« - Je suppose que tu préféreras être seule, alors je vais te laisser, Olympe. Je rentre à Baker Street. À plus ! … Bilbo ! » appela-t-elle, et elle commença à partir, son chien sur les talons.

« - À plus… » répondit la rouquine d'une voix absente, son esprit déjà focalisé sur sa lecture future.

Elle commença à fouiller dans les dossiers. Le jeune homme de l'accueil avait été facile à convaincre. Gros plan sur le décolleté, les yeux doux, explications sur son travail de détective, et le tour était joué. Il l'avait laissée passer. Elle avait certes été surprise de retrouver Angel ici, mais maintenant, elle était quand même seule.

Ses yeux cherchèrent quelques secondes de plus avant de repérer le dossier tant attendu, et elle le saisit avec délicatesse, presque émue. Elle retourna à la table qu'elle avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt avant de poser le dossier dessus. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, puis prit une lourde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les papiers. Son coeur rata un battement quand elle vit les photos de sa famille s'afficher. Ils étaient magnifiques sur les photos. Et elle, elle avait l'air si heureuse… Elle effleura du bout des doigts le visage de sa petite soeur, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner, Victoire… »

Elle secoua la tête, et frappa ses joues de ses deux mains pour se remettre d'aplomb. Elle commença à rapidement déchiffrer le dossier, et finalement, elle arriva à la page qui l'intéressait. Mais, comme Angel, elle ne put que voir la censure du dossier, et ses poings se crispèrent de rage, et dans un excès de colère, elle jeta le dossier par terre. Alors elle avait bel et bien deviné la réalité il y a bien longtemps. La voix au téléphone, le MI-6 qui censurait le dossier, ses parents qui disparaissaient souvent plusieurs jours sans prévenir… Tout était lié. Tout avait toujours été lié.

« - PUTAIN ! »

Juste une fois dans sa putain de vie, elle aurait aimé se tromper. Juste une.

« - PUTAIN, PUTAIN, PUTAIN ! »

Elle ramassa le dossier et l'emporta avec elle, tremblante. Elle passa sans un regard devant le jeune homme de l'accueil, et elle appela un taxi, une colère sournoise envahissant tout son coeur. Elle tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, mais la haine qu'elle ressentait transcendait son être tout entier, et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle continuait à fixer cette page censurée, cette page qui cachait le secret de ses parents. Elle aurait voulu hurler. Elle n'en fit rien. Le texto qu'elle reçut de son oncle confirma que tout venait de basculer.

Cachée derrière une porte, Angelina avait observé la fuite d'Olympe avec curiosité. Elle hésita, et se décida à finalement appeler son oncle pour lui annoncer tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Il allait être furieux qu'elle ne lui ai rien dit auparavant, mais tant pis. Le téléphone sonna quelques secondes, et quelqu'un décrocha. Elle prit une lourde inspiration, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre pour réfléchir à comment aborder le sujet.

« - Angel ? » s'enquit une voix au téléphone, mais ce n'était pas son oncle.

« - John ? Pourquoi tu décroches sur le téléphone de Sherlock ? »

« - Ton oncle boude comme le gamin puéril qu'il est car il pense que tu lui caches quelque chose qui concerne Olympe. J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il se trompait, mais tu le connais, il… »

« - Dis lui qu'il avait raison. » le coupa Angel. « Et dis lui que j'arrive tout de suite. »

« - Mais… »

« - Je suis désolée. »

Elle raccrocha sans un mot de plus. La réaction d'Olympe prévoyait danger. Et ça lui faisait peur.

* * *

« - Je suis vraiment désolée, Sherlock… Mais j'avais vraiment peur que tu ne gaffes avec Olympe, vu votre dispute hier, et je… »

« - Tais toi. Là n'est plus la question. Toutes ces informations sont fascinantes, mais cela signifie que Mycroft est lié à notre chère détective privée d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Il se tourna vers sa nièce, le visage concentré. « Tu dis qu'il connaissait les parents d'Olympe, et tu m'as aussi dit qu'il s'est inquiété en sentant l'odeur de son shampoing. Et tu m'as dit que le dossier concernant la mort de ses parents et de sa soeur a été en partie censuré par le MI-6. Donc, il est impliqué. »

La jolie brune hocha la tête, penaude, enfoncée dans son pouf et plus rouge qu'une tomate. L'oeil noir de Sherlock lorsqu'il l'avait accueillie à Baker Street n'avait pas été là pour la rassurer. John s'était montré bien plus conciliant, et avait ramené le calme dans la pièce sous tension, afin que la petite musicienne puisse raconter son histoire plus sereinement. Et elle leur avait relaté tout ce que lui avait raconté Maurice la veille, et ce qu'elle avait découvert le matin même.

« - Et Olympe ? » demanda tout à coup John. « Elle a disparu en courant de Scotland Yard, et avec un dossier, en plus ? Elle va avoir toute la police à ses trousses ! »

« - Oui, sûrement. » affirma Angel. « D'ailleurs, Greg n'a pas appelé, mais ça veut dire qu'il va sûrement passer à l'appartem… »

La sonnette retentit, suivie de pas lourds montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser apparaître l'inspecteur qui reprenait son souffle.

« - Timing parfait. » nota-t-elle avec un sourire triste. « Salut, Greg. »

« - Vous êtes tous là ! C'est Olympe, elle… »

« - On sait déjà. » le coupa Sherlock. « Et on a une petite idée d'où elle a pu aller. »

« - Ah bon ?! Où ça ?! Elle s'est enfuie avec un dossier, on doit la retrouver au plus vite, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit arrêtée ! »

« - Calme toi, Greg. » affirma le médecin en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Ça va aller, on va la retrouver. »

Le DI hocha la tête, refusant néanmoins le verre de whisky sous le regard rassuré d'Angelina. Elle lui expliqua les détails qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, et il l'écouta religieusement. Lorsqu'enfin elle se tut, un silence se fit quelques secondes dans le salon, rompu par Sherlock qui se levait théâtralement de son fauteuil.

« - Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Je pense qu'on peut se diriger vers le MI-6 dès maintenant ! » s'écria vivement le détective consultant avant de sortir de la pièce.

Angel ordonna à Bilbo de rester là, avant de partir à la suite des trois hommes. Ils foncèrent dans la voiture de Greg, qui alluma ses gyrophares lui permettant ainsi de filer à toute allure entre les véhicules de la ville londonienne. Sherlock avait la pupille dilatée, son sang battait dans ses tempes alors que son coeur frappait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il était surexcité, et il mourait d'envie de résoudre le secret que lui cachait la jolie rouquine rentrée dans sa vie un mois auparavant.

Ils allaient à toute vitesse, et le blond de la voiture observait à tour de rôle chacun de ses amis avec inquiétude. Sherlock était presque en train de sautiller d'enthousiasme dans son fauteuil, alors que Greg avait les jointures de ses mains blanches de serrer aussi fort son volant, et ses yeux fixant la route montraient malgré tout toute son inquiétude. Angel, quand à elle, semblait particulièrement calme. Elle avait les yeux fermés et les mains posées sur ses cuisses dans une mimique de réflexion.

« - Angel ? »

« - Je vais bien. » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt sans rouvrir les yeux. « Je suis en train de méditer. »

« - Je vois ça… Je te trouve juste particulièrement détendue. »

« - Ce n'est pas le cas. C'est pour ça que je médite. » commença-t-elle à s'agacer.

Agacement transparaissant par le biais de sa lèvre qui commençait à trembler, alors John choisit de la laisser tranquille. Il avait laissé Rosie à Molly, mais il était inquiet concernant Olympe. Elle avait toujours laissé apparaître une femme douce, calme, très intelligente mais aussi très humaine. Sa dispute avec Sherlock, et les dires de la jeune Holmes concernant sa fuite avec le dossier, tout ça ne correspondait pas du tout à son personnage. Il souffla, commençant à sentir le stress le gagner lui aussi.

Ils arrivèrent devant les locaux du MI-6 et rentrèrent rapidement. Ils couraient dans les couloirs sous les regards surpris des agents du gouvernement, et furent surpris de trouver le bureau de Mycroft complètement vide. Lestrade commença à râler, alors que John réfléchissait. Et Sherlock… Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux à présent presque noirs. Il cria qu'il devait être au club Diogène, et que c'était sûrement là qu'Olympe était partie elle aussi. À nouveau, le schéma se reproduisit. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, remirent les gyrophares, roulèrent jusqu'au bâtiment aux murs immaculés.

Encore une fois, ils coururent, cette fois sous les yeux désapprobateurs des membres du club qui reconnaissaient sans difficulté la fille de Mycroft, le frère de ce dernier, le meilleur ami du détective, et l'un des meilleurs inspecteurs de Scotland Yard. Ils se stoppèrent devant la salle vide, et le coeur d'Angel rata un battement alors que Sherlock poussait un cri rageur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était trompé une fois de plus. La petite Holmes ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir presqu'aussitôt, tétanisée.

« - Seigneur. » chuchota-t-elle. « Je sais où ils sont. »

* * *

 **(1)** _: Il prononce "Justin" à l'anglaise, alors que le prénom se prononce normalement à la française !_

 _Le suspens monte ! Je pense que ce chapitre répond à vos questions en partie._

 _La semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre, et petit épilogue ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Merci beaucoup d'être là, vous êtes plus de 200 à être passé(e)s par ici ! Merci à toutes !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me proposer de nouvelles théories, ça me ferait plaisir !_

 _Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et on y est ! Le fin mot de cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est très important pour moi. Ce chapitre est aussi plus long que les autres, il atteint presque les 9000 mots ! Wouuuuh ! Champagne !_

 _C'est un final haut-en-couleurs qui vous attend, et j'espère que vous aimerez._

 _ChocolateGirl : Ton retard est pardonné par la longueur de ton commentaire ! Héhé ! Mycroft cache bien des choses, en effet, et tu ne vas pas tarder à découvrir tout ça... Et merci de te soucier de ma plaidoirie : c'est une réussite totale ! Wouhou !_

 _Sur ce, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !_

* * *

Mycroft était tranquillement installé dans le salon, face au piano. Ses doigts dansaient avec lourdeur puis légèreté sur le piano. Ses mains habiles connaissaient la partition et le clavier par coeur, et ses yeux n'avaient pas besoin d'être ouverts pour jouer à la perfection. La mélodie douce et ensorcelante, il bougeait délicatement ses épaules pour accompagner son morceau avec une tendre conviction. Rapidement, ses doigts filaient agilement pour suivre les doubles et les croches sans aucune hésitation malgré ses yeux clos. Il connaissait et aimait ce morceau de tout son coeur, et il l'aimait tout particulièrement au moment précis où le morceau repassait quelques mesures en majeur, comme si il apportait une touche d'espoir.

Il entendit la porte s'entrouvrir, mais préféra l'ignorer, la tendresse du morceau enveloppant la pièce et ménageant l'atmosphère paisible qui s'installait délicatement. Puis ses doigts reprirent aussitôt avec vivacité, son coeur battant la chamade. La dernière fois qu'il avait touché à ce piano était il lui semblait une éternité déjà. C'était son premier instrument, c'était celui qui lui avait apporté l'amour de la musique, à lui, puis à Eurus, Sherlock, et son Angelina bien plus tard sur un autre. Ses mains, plus agressives, partirent dans les graves, frappant le clavier puis le caressant à nouveau avec délicatesse. À nouveau, la musique se calma et il termina sur un bel accord dans une cadence parfaite.

Il resta assis, et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, attendant l'intervention de l'intrus. Il savait que ce jour arriverait. Il allait forcément arriver. Mais ça ne l'effrayait pas. Ça le rendait triste, tout au plus. Et encore, son coeur de glace n'arrivait même pas à ressentir du chagrin. La silhouette restée à la porte la referma avec délicatesse, avant de se placer juste derrière lui, l'émotion procurée par le morceau s'envolant petit à petit pour mieux éclater comme une bulle de savon. Il redressa la tête en souriant. C'était mieux comme ça.

« - C'était la fantaisie impromptue de Chopin. Opus 66. »

« - C'est exact. J'ignorais que tu avais le sens de la musique. » répondit-il sans se séparer de son sourire.

« - Je chante, beaucoup. Depuis que je suis enfant. Vous saviez qu'il l'avait écrite pour Madame la Baronne d'Esté, une aristocrate française ? On raconte qu'il l'a aimée plus follement encore que Marie Wodziński. N'est-ce pas étonnant ? Elle ne lui a inspiré qu'une valse, et cette femme inconnue, une véritable oeuvre d'art. L'Histoire a tendance à retenir que ce qui ne l'intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - C'est vrai. » affirma Mycroft après quelques secondes de réflexion. « Mais c'est parfois une nécessité. »

« - Comme il était nécessaire de cacher le véritable travail de mes parents ? » finit par dire Olympe, la gorge nouée, alors qu'il se tournait vers elle.

Elle avait l'arme au poing, et elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle menaçait Mycroft sans peur, le coeur hurlant et frappant dans sa cage thoracique. Elle aimait énormément les musiques de Chopin, et avait fait d'elle-même de nombreuses recherches lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. En riant, son père affirmait que s'ils avaient vécu à la même époque, elle aurait sûrement été une amoureuse éperdue. Ça la faisait rire, et ça faisait rire sa mère. Et même Victoire, qui elle préférait de très loin Debussy et Bartok, ces deux compositeurs du XXe siècle complètement dans la démesure.

« - Tu trembles. Est-ce que tu as peur ? » s'enquit Mycroft d'une voix plus rauque que voulu.

« - Je n'ai pas peur. _J'exalte_. » répliqua la rouquine avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « J'attend ce jour depuis tellement longtemps. Et vous ne réalisez pas, Mr Holmes. Vous ne réalisez pas tout ce que j'ai vécu. »

« - Tu es leur fille, n'est-ce pas ? La fille de Ruby et Justin Deschamps. » (1)

« - JUSTIN ! Il travaillait sous _vos_ ordres, et vous n'êtes même pas capable de prononcer correctement son prénom ! » hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux en jetant le dossier volé à Scotland Yard à ses pieds. « Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que j'ai vécu. Toutes ces années de mensonges, où je ne savais jamais quoi répondre quand on me demandait ce que faisaient mes parents dans la vie. Toutes ces années où je tremblais quand le téléphone sonnait, parce que j'avais peur de la voix : _votre_ voix. J'avais tellement peur que la voix m'arrache mes parents. » Elle hocheta. « Ça me terrorisait, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. J'aurais peut-être dû. »

« Et un jour, c'est arrivé. Mes parents sont arrivés en panique à la maison. Ma mère criait, et mon père a saisi son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un. Maman nous a dit à Victoire et moi de nous cacher. J'ai couru dans le placard mural, entre les deux planches les plus basses. Victoire s'est effondrée sous la table basse recouverte d'une nape. Puis on a entendu la voix. « Fuyez ». C'était la seule indication, la seule aide fournie. Ma mère a commencé à pleurer, et mon père l'a entourée de ses bras pour la consoler. Et il y a eu les coups de feu. »

« Maman s'est effondrée dans les bras de papa. Il a poussé un hurlement, c'était horrible, comme si sa poitrine venait de se déchirer en même temps que maman mourait. C'était tellement atroce, je me suis mise à pleurer, Victoire aussi, j'avais mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne voulais pas entendre, rien entendre. Et je voyais tout, par le faible entrebâillement de la porte. » Elle renifla, et une larme dévala sa joue. Elle l'essuya rageusement, les lèvres tremblantes, ses dents s'entrechoquant au souvenir bien trop douloureux. « Puis un nouveau coup de feu a retenti, et papa est tombé à son tour. Et je pleurais, et je me mordais la langue pour ne pas faire de bruit. Victoire pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et je pouvais rien faire. »

« Et elle aussi, ils l'ont tuée. » Elle prit un lourde inspiration, sa respiration se faisait sifflante. Son visage baignait de larmes. « Et ils ont mis le feu. J'ai fui, j'ai couru, j'ai couru si vite. La police et les pompiers sont arrivés, mais la maison était calcinée, et on a juste retrouvé les corps de mes parents et de ma petite soeur. Et vous savez le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que je n'ai rien dit. Rien dit à la police, rien. Secrètement, je caressais le désir d'une vengeance, je rêvais de tuer la voix qui n'avait rien fait pour nous sauver. Qui avait laissé mes parents et ma soeur crever. Jamais un être ne m'avait aspiré tant de dégoût. » Dans sa voix transcendait toute la haine du monde. « Et j'ai patienté, des années et des années. Et enfin, vous voilà. Mr Holmes. »

Elle releva son arme vers lui, ignorant l'humidité sur ses joues, sa vision qui se brouillait. Elle voyait de plus en plus flou, mais qu'importait. Qu'importait, tant qu'enfin, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'approcha de Mycroft qui s'était relevé pendant son histoire. Il recula, et ses mains s'écrasèrent sur le clavier du piano, créant une dissonance sonore des plus déplaisantes, comme pour souligner la folie meurtrière qui s'emparait peu à peu d'Olympe.

« - Mes parents étaient agents au service du MI-6. Et leur supérieur, Mycroft Holmes, les a laissés mourir comme des chiens. » crachait-elle, ses yeux fous de rage, sa voix brûlante de colère.

Il ne lui répondit rien, lui souriant simplement avec tristesse. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Ce qu'elle avait dit était la vérité. Justin l'avait appelé à l'aide, et il ne lui avait dit que de fuir avant de raccrocher aussi rapidement que possible, pour ne pas prendre le risque que la ligne soit triangulée. Il avait pensé d'abord à lui, et avait été horrifié en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait laissé mourir deux de ses meilleurs agents, et une de leurs filles avait également été tuée. Et cela, parce qu'il avait préféré se cacher derrière le confort de sa position.

« - Je peux te poser une question ? » osa-t-il cependant.

« - Dépêchez-vous » chuchota-t-elle sans cesser de trembler.

« - Où es-tu allée les sept premières années ? Je t'ai cherchée. »

« - Vous m'avez cherchée ? » répéta-t-elle.

« - Bien sûr. J'étais inquiet pour toi. »

« - Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous avez laissé mourir mes parents, pourquoi vous seriez-vous inquiéter de moi ?! » cria-t-elle.

« - Parce que je n'ai justement rien fait pour tes parents. » admit-il, la voix pleine de regret.

« - Je ne vous le dirai pas. » affirma-t-elle à voix basse. « Jamais. Et jamais je ne vous pardonnerai. »

« - Je comprend. »

« - Dans ce cas… » Elle releva son pistolet vers lui, pointant l'arme vers son front. « Adieu, Mr Holmes. »

Elle prit une lourde inspiration, et une larme dévala lentement sa joue. Son coeur dansait un tango en elle, et elle n'entendait plus ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Juste leurs respirations respectives. Mycroft sentit son coeur se serrer. Angelina n'allait jamais lui pardonner. Mais enfin, enfin… Après des années… Il allait retrouver Jane. Et après tout, Sherlock serait là pour prendre soin de sa petite fille. De son ange. Il releva fièrement la tête, demandant d'une voix rauque d'éviter son cerveau, et de viser son coeur. Et alors qu'elle baissait le nez de l'arme contre son coeur, une porte claqua, les sortant de leur torpeur, et une voix trancha la tension de la pièce.

« - NON ! »

* * *

Angelina était en train de courir. Elle qui était pourtant une bonne coureuse n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Son souffle était chaotique, elle avait envie d'hurler. Elle courait comme si ses jambes allaient se briser. Elle courait, et courait, et courait encore dans son labyrinthe mental. Où, un endroit commun à Olympe et son père, un endroit qui les reliait, un endroit calme, sans témoins. Un endroit où ils seraient seuls. Et si il l'endroit n'avait pas de liens entre eux…? Et ses yeux se rouvrirent, horrifiés.

« - Seigneur. Je sais où ils sont. »

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à dire, et Sherlock se tourna vers elle, interloqué. Les lèvres tremblantes, la petite brune se tourna vers son oncle, articulant silencieusement l'adresse, une larme se formant dans ses yeux. Comment Olympe avait-elle pu avoir connaissance de cet endroit ? C'était impossible, elle n'y était jamais allée, n'en avait normalement jamais entendu parlé. Elle n'avait jamais posé la question, mais il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit que c'était possible. La bouche du détective s'entrouvrit alors que les deux autres hommes attendaient la suite.

La larme qui s'était précédemment formée finit par tomber suite à un mouvement de cils, et elle coula lentement sur sa joue, mouillant les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses joues, avant de mieux descendre le long de son menton, le caressant, avant d'enfin chuter vers le sol pour s'y écraser avec lourdeur, la gravité l'ayant rappelée à elle. Angel prit une inspiration tremblotante qui lui arracha une nouvelle larme. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait surtout pas.

Mais Sherlock poussa un cri de colère, donnant un coup de pied dans la chaise de bureau de Mycroft, presque hystérique. C'était tout bonnement impensable que la française ait eut toutes ces informations seule, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Après s'être appuyé sur le bureau pour reprendre son sang froid sous les yeux horrifiés de John et Greg, il attrapa sa nièce par le poignet, hurlant qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps, que Mycroft était en danger. Parce qu'enfin, il venait de comprendre le lien entre son frère, Olympe, et ses parents. Il comprenait toute l'ampleur que cela avait.

« - JOHN, DÉPÊCHE TOI ! JE PREND LE VOLANT ! ET ANGEL, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, CALME TOI ! » scandait-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë laissant entrapercevoir le choc qu'il avait reçu en lisant le nom de l'endroit sur les lèvres de sa filleule.

Surpris, les deux autres suivirent les Holmes montant dans la voiture, étonnés que ce soit le détective consultant qui soit à la conduite. Angel monta à ses côtés, main crispée sur la vitre. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, pas rassurée de voir que Sherlock était dans le même état de nervosité qu'elle.

Ils quittèrent Londres pour rentrer dans la campagne alentours. John eut beau insister, il ne put rien tirer de ses deux anciens colocataires, alors que Greg blêmissait au fil de la route, commençant à reconnaître les lieux. Il les reconnaissait pour y être allé de nuit, un an auparavant, lors d'une enquête qui avait été tout simplement horrible. Une enquête qu'il aurait préféré oublié, notamment à cause de l'état dans lequel il avait retrouvé Angel, et où Mycroft et John avaient failli perdre la vie.

John écarquilla tout à coup les yeux, comprenant à son tour.

« - Mon Dieu… Ici ? Vous êtes sûrs ?! »

« - Ça ne peut pas être autrement ! » s'écria Angel en étranglant un violent sanglot qui lui brûlait la gorge.

« - Musgrave… » murmura John d'une voix rauque, les souvenirs de ce puit se remplissant d'eau lui revenant en mémoire aussi violemment qu'une tempête.

Ils descendirent de la voiture en face des fausses tombes, et s'arrêtèrent un instant face à l'immense demeure. Angelina sentit une vague de tristesse l'envelopper. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la maison à proprement parler. Elle n'avait vu que le hêtre auquel Eurus l'avait attachée. Elle sentit une épine se planter dans sa poitrine, et elle ferma les yeux en reprenant une lourde inspiration.

« - Où était la chambre de papa ? »

« - À l'étage, derrière porte au fond à droite. La mienne était à gauche, et celle de nos parents au milieu. » Il se tourna vers Lestrade et Watson. « Prenez vos armes. »

Il monta le premier, rapidement suivi d'Angelina et des deux autres qui sortaient leurs armes respectives. Alors qu'ils étaient face à l'escalier, Gregory stoppa son ami aux boucles brunes pour lui demander en quoi les armes étaient nécessaires : Olympe était leur amie, elle ne leur ferait jamais de mal. Sherlock se tourna vers lui avec un visage profondément agacé, mais se força néanmoins à se montrer plus ou moins aimable en croisant le regard menaçant de son meilleur ami.

« - Elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle soit seule dans toute cette affaire. Maintenant », reprit-il sans cacher plus son énervement, « montons ! »

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre tandis qu'Angelina sentait une douleur sourde monter en elle, alors que la panique frappait comme des vagues, plus ou moins forte. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, et entendirent la voix d'Olympe souhaiter adieu à Mycroft, et sans réfléchir davantage, la petite brune poussa brutalement la porte, et sa voix déchira l'espace avec désespoir, suppliante, presque enfantine.

« - NON ! »

À ce mot, Olympe se tourna brutalement vers l'adolescente, la menaçant à son tour de son arme, alors que Mycroft écarquillait les yeux d'horreur. La rouquine commença à trembler, si fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus à pointer quelque chose de son pistolet, si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle aperçut ensuite Sherlock qui la fixait sans ciller, puis John qui se précipitait vers Mycroft pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé, et enfin Greg, qui la regardait avec froideur, presque. Son coeur se brisa. Une larme, puis une seconde, et des dizaines finirent par couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau dans la direction de l'aîné des Holmes, la colère continuant à prendre le pas sur sa conscience.

« - NON ! » hurla à nouveau Angel, en détresse. « Ne lui fais pas de mal ! »

« - Je suis désolée, Angel. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« - … Tes parents travaillaient pour Mycroft. » annonça platement le brun qui n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée. « Et il n'a rien fait pour les sauver quand un de leurs adversaires vous a attaqués. C'est pour ça que tu le hais. Et je comprend ta haine. On la comprend, _tous_. » insista-t-il. « Mais calme toi, et regarde nous à nouveau. Retourne toi et regarde Angel. »

Elle ne réagit pas, déterminée, la poigne plus ferme à nouveau, prête à tirer. Puis ce fut sa voix à lui se fit entendre.

« - Olympe. Tu es orpheline. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Mais regarde Angel. Est-ce que tu serais capable de lui faire vivre le même cauchemar que toi ? » demanda Greg d'une voix adoucie. « Tu serais capable de lui arracher son père ? »

Doucement, elle se retourna en baissant son arme, son coeur tout simplement serré à l'extrême. Et elle vit les yeux d'Angelina. Le même regard que Victoire quand elle s'était tournée vers elle après que leur père ne se soit effondré au sol. Un regard de douleur, de détresse. Le regard de celle qui a tout perdu. Et elle eut mal au coeur, tellement mal que ses doigts s'ouvrirent presque malgré eux et son arme tomba sur le tapis, ses mains rendues indépendantes par la simple vue de ceux qu'elle aurait aimé avoir comme amis.

« J'ai échoué… J'ai échoué. »

Elle éclata en lourds sanglots, alors qu'Angelina s'accroupissait pour ramasser l'arme et la serrer contre sa poitrine avant de passer à côté de la rouquine sans un regard pour elle, se jetant contre son père qui l'entoura de ses bras. Olympe hocheta, pleurant de plus belle, le visage dans ses mains. Elle était si faible, si nulle, si… Si… Une main se posa doucement sur son bras, et elle croisa le regard inquiet du DI, qui la regardait avec tendresse, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour étancher ses sanglots, et malgré sa surprise, il l'y accueilli naturellement, comme si ça avait toujours été sa place.

Tout à coup, Sherlock s'approcha, et lâcha à voix haute :

« - Je ne comprend cependant toujours pas pourquoi tu nous a caché l'existence de ta soeur. Victoire Deschamps. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit d'elle ? »

Gardant son nez caché dans le cou de l'inspecteur, elle n'osa relever la tête alors que John se plaçait aux côtés du brun pour écouter la réponse de la jeune femme. Elle finit par reprendre courage, et releva délicatement le nez, alors que le policier gardait ses bras autour d'elle, et ils se détachèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Elle eut un sourire amer, et ses yeux recommencèrent à briller de chagrin.

« - Parce que je l'ai tuée. »

* * *

C'était le chaos total. Olympe avait les mains sur les oreilles, ses joues baignaient de larmes, sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Comme une enclume sur laquelle frappait lourdement un marteau. Ça lui faisait mal, elle avait l'impression de mourir. Elle voyait du rouge, du rouge partout, le sang, encore et encore. Et elle aurait voulu crier, oh ! comme elle aurait voulu. Mais elle entendait les pas, les cris, les coups de feu qui saccageaient tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu. Et elle croisa les yeux de sa petite soeur, qui pleurait.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire signe de mieux se cacher, on entra dans la pièce, et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fond de son placard, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Victoire se replia sur elle-même en pleurant aussi silencieusement que possible, et tout à coup, une main saisie la petite rouquine par la cheville. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise et apeurée, et tendit la main pour s'accrocher au pied de la table basse, en vain. Et la peur se fit omniprésente dans les yeux d'enfant, et les larmes recommencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

« - Olympe ! » hurla-t-elle, paniquée. « Olympe, aide moi ! Olympe ! »

Et elle ne pouvait que rester sur place, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle restait cantonnée dans ce placard, sans bouger, continuant à se boucher les oreilles. Elle croisa les yeux verrons de sa petite soeur qui tendait la main vers elle alors qu'on la tirait en arrière, hurlant, gémissant, suppliant qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve, et criant le nom de sa grande soeur, priant pour qu'elle vienne la sauver, pour qu'elle l'aide. Elle poussait des cris suraigües, et Olympe sentait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne bouge.

Figée par la peur, elle était comme une statue de sel, immobile, silencieuse, pour un peu effrayante. Elle observait la scène en spectatrice, comme si elle était à mille lieux de là, comme si tout ce qu'il était en train de se passer ne la concernait pas. Et ses yeux restaient plongés dans ceux de Victoire qui l'appelait au secours, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son aînée ne bougeait pas. Pourquoi elle ne faisait rien. Et le coeur noyé par la peur, Olympe ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle regardait, comme on regarde un film. Et elle pleurait, elle pleurait en même temps.

Un homme tira violemment Victoire vers l'arrière, s'empoignant à ses cheveux comme si il allait les lui arracher, la relevant du sol. Elle cria de douleur, et à nouveau, ce fut le prénom de sa soeur qui échappa à ses lèvres. Et en désespoir de cause, elle commença à appeler ses parents. Elle criait maman, elle criait papa, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Parce que Olympe ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle cria, hurla, se débattit, priant pour sa vie un Dieu auquel elle ne croyait même pas. Elle hurla, encore et encore.

Et après, rouge. Le sang, partout. Sur la nappe blanche, sur le tapis, sur le canapé, sur les meubles alentours, sur les vêtements de Victoire, sur tout son crâne, ses yeux restés exorbités. Olympe ferma les yeux, mais elle eut beau fermer ses paupières de toutes ses forces, elle voyait toujours le rouge, et elle entendait ce maudit coup de feu, comme une boucle infernale. Elle recommença à pleurer, et par la petite ouverture, elle vit le corps s'effondrer, laissé tombé au sol comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Elle gémit de désespoir, et vit tout à coup des jambes s'arrêter devant l'ouverture.

Elle crut que tout était fini.

« - LES GARS ! LES FLICS ARRIVENT, ON SE BARRE ! »

Et ils partirent en courant, laissant le carnage derrière eux. Et elle sentit la fumée, elle sentit la chaleur des flammes, elle sentit la peur qui serrait son coeur. Alors elle se leva de sa cachette à quatre pattes, encore tremblante. Elle caressa la joue de l'enfant de dix ans, et ferma ses yeux en lui demandant pardon. Une larme s'écrasa sur son visage, se mélangea au sang, puis coula sur le tapis, le tâchant plus que nécessaire. Elle se traîna jusqu'à ses parents, hurlante de douleur, le coeur brisé. Elle les embrassa une dernière fois, puis elle se leva, tremblotante, et elle commença à courir. Hésitante, d'abord, puis plus sûre d'elle, courant alors que le feu ravageait ce qui restait de la maison et de ceux qu'elle aimait.

Des mètres et des mètres plus loin, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, au milieu de la foule londonienne qui observait cette jeune fille couverte de sang sans comprendre. Et elle poussa un hurlement, tellement fort qu'elle sentit sa tête bourdonner, sa gorge la brûler. Mais tout ça, ce n'était rien. Elle avait tout perdu. Tout. Et ça faisait tellement mal, elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait tout oublier. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la suite, juste des mains qui la relevaient, des questions des policiers et des pompiers, du vide dans son coeur. Et de la voix, de la voix du téléphone.

« Fuyez. »

Elle voulait sa mort. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

« - Ce n'était pas ta faute, Olympe. » finit tout à coup par dire John, brisant le silence lourd qui s'était installé. « Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est ton instinct de survie qui a prévalu, ce n'était _pas_ ta faute. »

« - Tu plaisantes, John ? » demanda la rouquine malgré sa gorge sèche de douleur. « Je l'ai laissée mourir. » Elle se tourna vers Mycroft, qui tenait toujours Angelina contre lui. Gregory ne l'avait pas non plus lâchée, mais elle se dégagea de son emprise. « Au fond je ne vaux pas mieux que vous, Mr Holmes. »

Mycroft ne répondit pas, mais Angel se redressa légèrement, frottant ses yeux clairs, gorge nouée.

« - La peur est le plus viscéral des sentiments. » déblatéra-t-elle à voix basse. « C'est ce qui a stoppé papa quand tes parents l'ont appelé. C'est ce qui t'a stoppée quand ta soeur t'as appelée à l'aide. Ce n'est la faute de personne. » affirma-t-elle finalement d'une voix douce.

Surprise, Olympe se tourna vers elle, et elle fut surprise du sourire qui ornait le visage de la petite brune. Elle échappa un rire amer.

« - Pourquoi souris-tu ? J'allais tuer ton père. » dit-elle avec acidité.

« - Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. » assura-t-elle sans se déparer de son sourire.

Sans oser répondre, elle laissa Greg passer ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste tendre. Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son oreille, et un vague de chaleur la traversa de part en part. Elle ferma les yeux pour oublier la vague de folie qui l'avait précédemment emportée, et elle sentit tout à coup la détresse prendre sa place. Il allait être furieux. Il lui avait donné les outils pour tuer Mycroft, et elle avait échoué. Il allait tous les tuer. Un frisson remonta dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, et le DI ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« - Olympe ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Je suis désolée. » hocheta-t-elle. « Pardonnez-moi. »

« - Olympe », chuchota-t-il doucement, « tout va bien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« - Oh, Gregory… Il va venir… J'avais promis de tuer Mycroft… Il va tous nous tuer. » geignit-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

« - Qui ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Olympe ? »

« - J'avais raison. » souligna Sherlock à voix haute. « Tu as reçu de l'aide. »

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant, s'enfonçant un peu plus entre les bras de l'inspecteur qui échangea un regard perplexe avec John. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas qui pourrait lui avoir donné l'adresse de Musgrave si ce n'était pas Eurus elle-même -cette dernière étant plongée dans un mutisme certain depuis un an-. Il se tourna vers Sherlock, dont le cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il ne trouvait pas, ne comprenait pas. Ça le faisait enrager. Mycroft fronça les sourcils, se demandant lui aussi qui aurait pu avoir accès à ce genre d'informations. Et lui non plus, ne comprenait pas. Angelina sentait la tension monter, monter aussi vite qu'une explosion volcanique.

Tout à coup, les oreilles sensibles des Holmes et de John relevèrent le bruit d'un hélicoptère, lointain, à l'arrière de la maison -arrière dont on n'avait aucune vue depuis la chambre de Mycroft-, et Olympe, l'entendant à son tour, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle leur redemanda pardon, et finalement, Gregory posa la question qui leur brûlait à tous les lèvres.

« - Qui, Olympe ? De qui tu parles ?! »

« - De mon… Mon oncle. » expliqua-t-elle en se passant une main sur son visage.

« - Tu n'as pas d'oncle. » rappela Angel avec inquiétude, s'accrochant très fort à l'arme que la rouquine avait abandonné quelques temps plus tôt.

« - Non. Mais il m'a dit de vous le présenter comme tel. Il… » elle prit une lourde inspiration. « Il savait que vous trouveriez l'endroit. Mais il n'était pas censé me voir moi, et voir Mycroft en vie. Nous allons tous mourir. » répéta-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, de vous avoir menti, de… de vous avoir caché tout ça… Pardon. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils n'étaient que deux, et c'étaient tous deux des hommes. Un pas assuré, froid. L'autre plus militaire, mais tout aussi sûr de lui. Olympe ferma les yeux en gémissant de détresse, se détachant de Gregory pour aller coller son dos au mur. Elle ne voulait pas les voir mourir. Elle s'en fichait, au fond, de mourir. Mais pas ses amis. Eux, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent. Elle vit Angel cacher son arme à l'arrière de son jean, les mains moites, et elle mit ses mains sur son visage pour ne pas voir l'horreur qui approchait.

Et la porte s'entrouvrit.

« _Did you miss me ?_ »

* * *

Il était là, en chaires et en os, devant eux. Sherlock poussa un cri en reculant de plusieurs pas loin de la porte alors qu'Angelina se figeait sur place. John remonta son arme vers lui par instinct, mais il se stoppa en sentant un pistolet sur sa tempe, celui de l'autre homme, et il dut la laisser tomber sur le sol. Mycroft tendit la main vers son parapluie, mais un seul cri de l'autre homme le rappela à l'ordre. Gregory écarquilla les yeux de surprise, alors qu'une larme roulait sur la joue d'Olympe.

« Pardon. »

« - TOI ?! » hurla Sherlock, stupéfait. « Tu es _mort_ ! Je t'ai vu _mourir_ ! »

« - Moi aussi, je te signale. » se moqua Moriarty avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il était là, impeccable, dans un costume couleur taupe, ses cheveux coiffés à la perfection, ses yeux marrons toujours allumés de cette folie meurtrière. Il observait tous ces gens qui le dévisageaient avec stupeur, et un sourire narquois envahit ses lèvres. À quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Ils pensaient réellement qu'il ne prévoirait pas que Sherlock simulerait sa mort ? Il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas faire de même. La mort avait un côté sexy, mais quand c'était lui qui la donnait, et certainement pas à lui-même. Il se tourna vers Angel, qui observait avec horreur non pas la némésis de son oncle, mais bien l'homme aux yeux verts qui menaçait John.

« - Hé bien, Sebastian ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour à Angie ? »

L'homme grogna, fusillant son patron du regard avant de darder ses yeux verts sur la belle rouquine qui était recroquevillé sur elle-même. Angelina se retenait de pleurer. Cette scène, elle en avait cauchemardé pendant des mois et des mois, trois ans auparavant. Elle pensait qu'il lui suffirait d'enterrer ce souvenir tout au fond de son labyrinthe végétal, mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas suffisant. Son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait _peur_. Tellement peur qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.

« - C'était vous… » réussit-elle à articuler au prix de lourds efforts. « C'était vous, ce jour là… »

L'autre haussa ses épaules, pas intéressé le moins du monde par l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Elle avait grandi depuis leur dernière rencontre. En trois ans, c'était fou ce qu'une gamine pré-pubère pouvait changer. Elle avait pris des formes, perdu des joues. Mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Contrairement à Jim, lui, c'était pas son délire. Faire peur, ok, le reste, il s'en foutait. La brune fit un pas en avant sous les yeux effarés des quatre hommes sous le choc, menaçante malgré ses yeux paniqués.

« - Vous avez tenté de me tuer sur ordre de Moriarty. C'était vous. C'était vous quand ils étaient à la piscine. » affirma-t-elle, et un frisson trahit la peur enfantine qui grandissait dans son estomac.

« - Et alors ? »

La froideur de sa voix la fit sursauter, et elle recula aussitôt, une larme se frayant un chemin sur son nez. Elle se colla à Mycroft, ignorant le combat de regard entre Sherlock et Jim. Parce que ça avait toujours été eux, au final. Toujours. Olympe tremblait de tous ses membres, attendant le moment où il recommencerait à parler. Ça ne tarda pas. Tout comme le détective consultant, Moriarty était une putain de drama queen.

« - Mais dis moi, Olympe. N'avions-nous pas un marché ? Je te donnais toutes les informations nécessaires pour retrouver celui qui avait tué tes parents, et toi, tu conduisais Sherlock à moi après avoir tué Mycroft. Alors pourquoi est-il toujours en VIE ?! »

Il avait hurlé sur le dernier mot, et Olympe avait sursauté violemment, rêvant une seconde de pouvoir fusionner avec le mur. Il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, et Gregory s'était rapproché d'elle dans une volonté de la protéger. Le criminel consultant ricana devant la bêtise de l'agent de Scotland Yard, et Sebastian serra la mâchoire, resserrant son emprise sur le médecin qui avait tenté de se dégager.

« - Oh, n'est-ce pas _trop_ mignon ? » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement comme une adolescente devant un shojo japonais. « Malgré tous tes mensonges, il veut quand même te protéger ! Oh… Mais ne me dis pas que tu as eu pitié de Mycroft Holmes ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête, en panique, alors que Greg, son arme devant lui, menaçait Moriarty. Sebastian éleva aussitôt la voix.

« - Pose ton arme ou je déglingue la cervelle du médecin. DÉPÊCHE. »

Obéissant, le policier jeta son arme plus loin, tremblant de rage, et il se mit aux côtés de la française, qui frissonnait. Moriarty s'approcha d'elle en repoussant Lestrade sans lui jeter un regard, et il saisit violemment Olympe par la mâchoire en la collant violemment au mur. Elle ferma les yeux, apeurée, et ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il passait sa langue sur tout le long de sa joue.

« - Donc tu n'as pas eu pitié de lui… Alors pourquoi il n'est pas mort ?! »

Elle n'osa pas répondre, et entrouvrit les yeux, laissant apercevoir des larmes qui commençaient à se former.

« - Laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît _…_ » supplia-t-elle dans sa langue paternelle.

« - Oh ? Quand tu as peur, tu parles en français ? » nota-t-il d'un air curieux. « Comme c'est intéressant. Je te fais peur, Olympe ? »

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête pour faire non, mais une larme traîtresse dévala sa joue. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir de nouvelles larmes, et elle darda finalement fièrement son regard dans celui du criminel. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit la tête haute. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Ses amis -mais l'avaient-ils vraiment été ?- n'auraient dans tous les cas plus jamais confiance en elle. Gregory l'oublierait, et c'était mieux comme ça. Elle était d'accord de mourir. Et autant le faire sans les voir souffrir davantage.

Jim sentit un sourire cruel étirer ses lèvres. Alors sa peur venait de s'envoler ? Elle était prête à accepter la mort ? L'être humain était décidément fascinant de par sa bêtise. Ses yeux sombres se perdaient dans les yeux verrons de la jeune femme. Une couleur claire, noisette, rappelant un éclat de luminosité. Une couleur sombre, marine, rappelant les sombres abysses. Elle était étonnamment curieuse. Mais il était déçu. Il pensait qu'elle aurait été capable de tuer Mycroft. Tant pis.

« - C'est chez toi qu'elle a disparu pendant sept ans. »

Étonné d'entendre que sa némésis venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole, Moriarty recula, lâchant Olympe qui s'effondra dans les bras de Greg, et celui qu'on avait cru mort pendant si longtemps se tourna vers le détective consultant, un petit sourire en coin. Il attendait que le grand Sherlock Holmes fasse part de sa démonstration, et ça ne manqua pas. Alors qu'Angelina faisait une bataille de regard avec Sebastian, que John peinait à respirer correctement, que Mycroft maudissait sa faiblesse, qu'Olympe devenait froide, que Lestrade tentait de protéger la rouquine, Sherlock prit la parole.

« - Elle n'avait pas de famille, pas d'amis chez qui aller. Et pourtant, elle n'est pas allée dans un orphelinat. La question est donc : où était-elle passée ? Et que fait une gamine qui a perdu foi en le système ? Elle se tourne vers la criminalité. N'est-ce pas, Olympe ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, alors que Moriarty peignait un sourire fou sur ses lèvres.

« - Elle a réussi à passer chacun de mes gardes grâce à sa grande intelligence. Elle a piqué ma curiosité, alors j'ai décidé de l'aider. Sur le long terme. Mais au final, ce n'est qu'une gamine tout juste capable de chouiner. Une véritable _déception_. » cracha-t-il en pesant ses mots. « Et tout juste bonne à se faire sauter par Sebastian. »

Le susnommé grogna sans quitter la brune des yeux alors que la concernée relevait la tête, une lueur froide dans les yeux et pourtant haineuse au possible. Greg se tendit près d'elle, mais ne dit rien. Angelina crispa ses petits poings, et se reprit doucement. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs, et maintenant, se tenait très droite, ses yeux intelligents continuant à fixer Sebastian.

« - On s'en fout de tout ça. C'est du passé. Olympe est une bonne personne. Contrairement à vous. » siffla-t-elle en fusillant de ses yeux clairs les yeux verts du subordonné de Moriarty. « Vous êtes une pourriture avec un petit chien-chien prêt à s'en prendre à plus faible que soit. »

« - Chaque conte de fée a son méchant, Angie ! » répliqua joyeusement Moriarty, un temps soit peu vexé qu'elle ne le regarde pas. « Sherlock m'a moi. Tu as Sebastian. Oh ! Olympe aussi, tu as un méchant. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce n'est pas Mycroft. » Il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, sans comprendre. « Puisque tu ne sembles pas décidée à le tuer, je peux bien te le dire, maintenant. La personne sur qui tes parents enquêtaient : c'était _moi_ **. »**

Les yeux d'Olympe s'écarquillèrent d'horreur alors qu'elle échappait un petit « non » terrifié. Cette fois-ci, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux malgré les bras de celui qu'elle aimait -parce que oui, elle en était sûre maintenant- et qui tentait de la retenir. Elle commença à trembler avec violence comme une droguée en manque. Elle gémit d'horreur, alors que Jim continuait joyeusement son histoire.

« - Jeune criminel de 21 ans, je commençais déjà à titiller l'attention des hauts-placés. Avec mon cher ami d'enfance Sebastian, d'un an mon cadet, nous faisions les quatre cents coups ! Alors Mycroft Holmes a mis sur la piste ses deux meilleurs enquêteurs : le couple Deschamps. Donc j'ai naturellement envoyé quelques tueurs à gage sur leur trace. Ça a été presque facile de les tuer. » affirma avec un sourire délirant, avant d'éclater d'un rire totalement fou.

Miroir de son esprit malade.

Olympe tremblait non plus seulement de détresse, mais à présent, de rage aussi. La colère venait d'embraser son coeur d'une flamme froide comme les ténèbres, et elle se jeta sur Moriarty, ivre de rage. Les regards d'Angelina et Sebastian se séparèrent brutalement dans un seul mouvement, et l'homme aux yeux verts hésita sur la marche à suivre alors que Mycroft se précipitait sur son parapluie pour le démonter, menaçant l'homme de son pistolet. Greg s'était jeté pour ramasser son arme lui aussi, et menacer également Sebastian. Olympe frappait, hurlait sur Moriarty qui riait à n'en plus finir. Et alors qu'il riait, un coup de feu retentit brutalement.

Sortie de sa torpeur, Angelina avait récupéré l'arme cachée dans son pantalon, et elle s'était approchée par-dessus l'épaule d'Olympe pour tirer dans le front du criminel consultant. Stupéfaite, la rouquine se redressa d'un seul coup, laissant involontairement la place à la petite brune, qui observait le visage à présent sans vie -réellement sans vie- de Moriarty. Le sang s'écoulait de sa plaie au milieu de son front, et Sebastian, sous le choc, baissa son arme. Il reçut en récompense le coude de John dans le nez, et il s'effondra sur le sol. Le militaire récupéra l'arme, et le pointa sur sa nuque presque aussitôt. Sebastian resta allongé. Jim était mort. Ils étaient vaincus.

Mycroft observait sa fille avec stupeur. Elle tremblait, les yeux exorbités, et elle continuait à pointer son arme sur le brun qui l'avait tant faite cauchemarder. Et dans une sorte de sursaut, elle tira. Et tira. Et tira. Et tira. Même le chargeur vidé, elle continua à appuyer sur la détente sans qu'aucun autre bruit que le cliquetis de la gâchette ne la stoppe. Puis Mycroft échappa son arme et l'attrapa contre lui, tandis que Sherlock arrachait l'arme des mains de sa filleule, caressant doucement sa joue. Ses yeux ne dérivaient pas du criminel consultant, et une larme, rien qu'une, roula sur sa joue en caressant la peau de Sherlock.

« - Là, je te défie de revenir d'entre les morts. » chuchota-t-elle, la voix saccadée.

Et sans un mot de plus elle se retourna, se jetant dans les bras de son père, alors que John maintenait Sebastian sur le sol. Il releva les yeux vers Olympe, qui ne fixait pas la scène, qui ne disait plus rien. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, la gorge nouée.

« - Tu savais ? »

Il baissa la tête. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Elle échappa un ricanement moqueur en secouant la tête. Qu'elle avait été crédule. Mais maintenant, tout était fini. Tout était fini, et elle était perdue. Elle n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher. Rien du tout. Alors elle commença tout à coup à courir, arrachant un petit cri à Sherlock puis à Greg, qui la poursuivirent tous deux en courant. Elle monta sur le toit, se plaçant juste au bord du vide. Les deux hommes la suivirent, et alors qu'ils allaient s'approcher, elle cria.

« - NON ! Ne me rejoignez pas ! Je vais sauter ! »

« - Ne sois pas ridicule, Olympe. » répondit aussitôt Sherlock. « Tu n'as aucune raison de sauter ! »

« - Ça te va bien de dire ça. » rétorqua-t-elle dans un rire jaune. « Mais moi, j'ai pas envie de revenir comme tu l'as fait. Moi, j'ai plus de raison de vivre. Plus de famille… Plus d'amis… Et ceux en qui je croyais m'ont trompée pendant des années. Alors non, je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Plus du tout. Je n'ai plus rien à faire de ma vie. Même ma vengeance, je l'ai ratée. Je n'ai plus qu'à mourir. »

« - Ne dis pas ça, Olympe ! » s'écria Greg en faisant un pas vers elle, mais elle hurla à nouveau.

« - JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS T'APPROCHER ! »

« - Olympe, écoute moi… Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on te connaît. Pour moi, ça fait plus, c'est sûr. Tu nous l'a montré, à bien des occasions. Tu es merveilleuse, tu es géniale, tu es parfaite. Tu es aussi belle à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Alors ne meurs pas. » murmura tendrement le DI.

« - Tu mens ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! »

Et alors qu'elle criait ça, son pied ripa sur le bord, et elle commença à chuter. Elle ferma les yeux après un dernier hochet. C'était terminé. Elle allait finalement avoir la paix. Mais alors qu'elle allait tomber, une main l'attrapa au vol par le poignet. Elle rouvrit les yeux avec surprise. Sherlock s'était jeté sur le bord, et l'avait rattrapée de justesse. Elle l'observa, sous le choc, ne comprenant pas, puis reprit l'air le plus froid qu'elle avait en réserve.

« - … Lâche moi, Sherlock. »

« - Non. Je ne te lâcherai que si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Mais je lis dans tes yeux que tu veux vivre. J'ai lu la peur dans tes yeux quand tu es tombée. Tu es tellement vivante. Tu n'as même pas quarante ans. Tu as encore toute une vie devant toi. Tu as passé la première moitié de ta vie à ruminer une vengeance. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une autre moitié quelque chose de beau ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés. Il lui faisait quoi, là ? En bas, elle entrapercevait Angel qui s'accrochait à son père, les yeux grands ouverts de peur, alors que Mycroft ne disait rien, serrant simplement sa fille. Elle vit aussi John, bouche entrouverte et yeux écarquillés, qui continuait à menacer Sebastian, qui lui la fixait avec tristesse. Elle se re-concentra à nouveau sur celui aux boucles brunes.

« - Tu peux refaire ta vie. On sera là pour t'aider. Mais si je te lâche, comprend bien qu'il n'y a rien pour te rattraper en bas. Mais dis moi que t'as envie de vivre, et je te remontrai. Dis moi que tu veux tenter ta chance, et on fera tout pour t'aider. Mais si tu désires vraiment mourir, alors je te lâcherai. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Olympe hocheta, et commença à pleurer. Elle hocha bêtement la tête sans parler, la gorge nouée. Alors elle avait droit à l'espoir ? La vie lui offrait une nouvelle chance ? Elle pourrait aimer quelqu'un, avoir confiance, avoir des amis ? Elle avait le droit ? Elle renifla. Son bras la lançait. Elle flottait, littéralement, comme si le temps était suspendu. Elle entendait son coeur qui battait très fort dans sa poitrine, et qui remontait jusque dans ses tempes. Et enfin, elle retrouva l'usage de la parole. Oui. Elle était prête. Elle était d'accord. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tenta un sourire qui se changea en légère grimace.

« - Je… J'ai envie de vivre. »

« - Je t'ai pas entendue. » la piqua Sherlock. « Plus fort. »

« - Je veux vivre ! »

« - Plus fort ! »

« - JE VEUX VIVRE, SHERLOCK ! REMONTE MOI, JE VEUX VIVRE ! JE VEUX VIVRE ! »

« - Parfait. Gerard, viens m'aider. » ordonna le détective sans faire attention à l'erreur de prénom. Réflexe. « Elle pèse quand même son poids. »

À ces mots, deux bras puissants l'agrippèrent à leur tour, et la remontèrent. Elle se retrouva nez à nez face à ces deux hommes qui avaient changé sa vie. Elle éclata en sanglots, et se jeta dans les bras de Gregory qui passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il enfouit ses lèvres dans ses mèches rousses, alors que des pas se précipitaient sur le toit, et une nouvelle paire de bras l'enlaça, alors que des larmes coulaient dans son cou.

« - Olympe ! » pleurait Angel. « Ne meurs pas, jamais, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux plus perdre les gens que j'aime ! »

« - Oui… » hocheta la française. « Oui, pardon. Je ne te ferai plus pleurer, plus jamais. »

Et elle pleura de plus belle, soulagée de savoir qu'enfin, après des années de solitude et de faux-semblants, on l'aimait.

* * *

Sebastian avait été enfermé à Penton Ville. Moriarty avait été jeté dans une fosse commune, et on n'avait jamais dit l'endroit pour que des criminels ne viennent pas se recueillir sur les lieux. Et Olympe boucla sa valise, jetant un dernier regard à cette chambre dans laquelle elle avait vécu quelques mois merveilleux. Elle sourit tristement, déjà nostalgique, puis fit demi-tour, emportant ses affaires avec elle en refermant la porte.

Dans le salon, elle sourit aux deux Holmes, à Mrs Hudson, Molly et aux deux Watson. Rosie babillait des « papa » à tout va, fière de commencer à dire quelques mots. Olympe sourit tendrement à la vue de ceux qu'elle aimait, et elle serra chacun d'eux dans ses bras. Même Sherlock. Molly et elle échangèrent un long regard. Elles s'étaient rapprochées après l'incident, et étaient devenus comme les deux doigts d'une main, l'âge proche aidant. Si elles avaient eu l'âge d'Angel ou l'immaturité de Sherlock, peut-être auraient-elles eut le culot de se définir comme meilleures amies.

« - Alors c'est décidé ? » chuchota la légiste. « Tu pars ? »

« - Oui. Je… Je crois que je dois repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Vous avez fait énormément pour moi, tous. Et je vous aime beaucoup. » assura-t-elle dans un sourire. « Mais… Je n'arrive pas à me pardonner le mal que je vous ai fait. »

« - Olympe, ça veut rien dire, tout ça ! » s'écria Angelina en se tapant complètement l'incruste dans la conversation. « Nous on t'aime, ça nous rend triste que tu partes ! »

« - Je suis désolée, Angel. Je crois que j'en ai besoin. »

« - Au fait », s'écria tout à coup Sherlock, « le réseau de prostitution… C'était lui ? » s'enquit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la détective privée.

« - Oui. » Elle soupira. « C'était à Moriarty. C'est Sebastian qui me l'a dit. Pardon pour ça aussi. Il a été démantelé ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle néanmoins.

« - Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » intervint John. « On s'est occupé de tout. »

« - Vous êtes géniaux. » affirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Un silence s'installa dans le petit salon de Baker Steet, et elle finit par soulever son sac, le balançant sur son épaule avant d'attraper la poignée de sa valise, prête à la traîner derrière elle. Elle remercia encore Mrs Hudson pour son accueil, et déposa un dernier baiser sur le front d'Angel, qui continuait à se plaindre, Bilbo hurlant à la mort, rapidement imité par Rosamund qui éclata en sanglots en comprenant que la rouquine partait. Déjà, la petite fille était aussi intelligente que sa mère. Elle leur fit un geste de la main, et disparut tout aussi simplement qu'elle avait poussé la porte de cet appartement la première fois qu'elle était venue.

Elle héla un taxi. Elle avait un dernier endroit à voir.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble où Greg habitait, elle hésita de longues secondes avant de sonner. Ils avaient continué à se voir, bien sûr, mais ils n'étaient pas allés au-delà de l'amitié, alors elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est qu'elle voulait le voir une dernière fois. Alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à sonner, une voix s'éleva derrière elle, la faisant violemment sursauter et se retourner.

« - Olympe ? »

« - Gregory ! » s'exclama-t-elle, main sur le coeur. « Tu m'as fait peur. »

« - Excuse moi. … C'est quoi tous ces sacs ? Tu pars ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux luisants de tristesse.

« - Hé bien… Oui. » admit-elle avec tristesse. « Vous m'avez beaucoup aidée, mais je crois que c'est le moment de découvrir de nouveaux horizons pour moi. Et puis, je vous ai fait tellement de mal… » regretta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Gregory ferma les yeux, et prit une lourde inspiration. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - De un, tu ne nous as pas fait de mal, parce que tu as su réagir au bon moment. De deux, nous t'avons tous pardonnée depuis longtemps. Et de trois, je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

« - Quoi…? » réussit-elle à balbutier.

« - Parce qu'il y a un quatre à t'avouer, et je vais sûrement le regretter, mais il faut que je le fasse. De quatre, je ne te laisserai pas partir, parce que je t'aime. »

Et à peine avait-il dit ça qu'il écrasait sa bouche contre la sienne, et elle resta estomaquée quelques secondes avant de répondre à son étreinte en échappant ses sacs, passant ses mains dans son cou, l'embrassant encore et encore. Il descendit ses mains sur ses hanches pour la coller plus encore à lui, et ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre quelques secondes.

« - Je t'aime. » répéta-t-il, le coeur battant.

« - Moi aussi. » répondit-elle dans un murmure, et son estomac se noua. « Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que ça aille plus loin… »

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Je veux pas d'enfants. » échappa-t-elle rapidement. « J'ai trop peur de renouveler la même erreur qu'avec Victoire. » avoua-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

« - Moi aussi, je dois te dire quelque chose. » Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure. « Je suis stérile. »

« - Gregory… »

« - Ne me dis pas que tu es désolée. Ce n'est pas grave. On sera heureux à deux. »

« - … Tu m'aimes ? »

« - Bien sûr que je t'aime ! » s'insurgea-t-il, vexé qu'elle ait déjà oublié.

« - Alors tais toi et embrasse moi. » ordonna-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'amour.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, les yeux pétillants, alors que dans une voiture sportive rouge, plus loin, s'entassaient cinq personnes et un bébé. Tous sourire aux lèvres, ils observaient les amoureux. L'un grimaçait de dégoût, l'autre lui donnant un coup de coude, sourire niais sur les lèvres et bébé babillant dans les bras. L'une souriait avec émotion en disant que ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse, une autre affirma qu'ils étaient mignons, et la dernière souriait avec malice, ses cheveux bruns dansant dans le vent.

« - Bon, finalement, je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête de repartir… »

* * *

 **(1)** _: Bah rebelote, Mycroft prononce le prénom à l'anglaise, mais Olympe le rappelle bien vite à l'ordre... Pour la petite anecdote, le père de celle-ci s'en fichait pas mal, et c'est pour cela qu'il ne corrigeait jamais notre cher Gouvernement Britannique !_

 _Wow, je... heu... Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Toujours ce petit pincement au coeur quand je finis d'écrire une fic. Ouiiii, je saaaaaais y'a encore l'épilogue mais c'est pas pareil._

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimé le personnage d'Olympe, ainsi que sa relation avec notre cher inspecteur. J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette enquête. Et j'espère que vous aurez été content(e)s de retrouver notre cher Moriarty ! Aaaaaaaah, criminel consultant de mon coeur... Cette fois, je t'ai bel et bien tué. Snif. Pardonne moi._

 _Alors oui, je suis intimement persuadée que Moriarty n'est pas mort, et qu'il aurait fait son comeback dans une probable saison cinq. Mais qui sait ? Nous verrons bien un jour... Sur ce, à tout de suite sur l'épilogue !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà l'épilogue !_

 _Je vous attend en bas pour une petite annonce... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Cinq années étaient passées depuis qu'Olympe était revenue à Londres. Greg et elle étaient mariés depuis deux ans, et elle était la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Tous installés dans le salon, elle discutait joyeusement, la main de son mari paresseusement perdue sur sa cuisse, écoutant avec attention celle qu'il aimait débattre avec le détective concernant une nouvelle affaire. De l'autre côté de la table basse, John bavardait avec Molly, qui passait pensivement une main dans les cheveux de Rosie, âgée de 6 ans, qui avait pris un air autoritaire, jouant avec une poupée dans ses mains, inventant des histoires complètement incroyables.

Elle posa ses grands yeux bleus sur Sherlock, lui montra sa poupée en chuchotant quelque chose à son oreille qui le fit éclater de rire, et John jeta un regard attendri à celui qui partageait sa vie depuis un an, maintenant. Comprenez la vie, et le lit. Il avait ré-appris à aimer après Mary. Et enfin, sur le canapé, il y avait Mrs Hudson qui bavardait avec Angelina et son compagnon. Un jeune trompettiste aux yeux gris nommé Arthur, avec qui elle était depuis 6 mois, après des années à flirter. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, Mycroft arrivant, le souffle court, son fameux parapluie toujours à la main.

« - Je suis en retard, mes excuses. » déblatéra-t-il avant de saluer toutes les personnes présentes.

Alors que les conversations fusaient joyeusement, des pleurs se firent tout à coup entendre depuis la pièce qui servait autrefois de débarras à Greg. Olympe se leva aussitôt pour se précipiter vers la chambre de sa fille, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils quand il sortit de sa chambre en grommelant. L'enfant aux yeux sombres, le regard endormi, se faufila dans les bras de son père du haut de ses quatre ans. Attendri, le policier passa une main dans ses mèches blondes alors que son fils se rendormait.

« - Dis, Greg… » appela tout à coup Angel. « Désolée si ça paraît déplacé, mais je me posais une question… »

« - Je t'écoute. »

« - Je croyais qu'Olympe ne voulait pas d'enfants. » souligna-t-elle. Sa voix était devenue un peu plus grave maintenant qu'elle était une adulte. C'était devenue une femme. « Comment ça se fait que vous ayez adopté William et Ellie après l'enquête ? »

Il haussa les épaules, et observa le blond aux yeux noirs toujours clos, un sourire aux lèvres. Les parents des deux jeunes enfants étaient décédés, et l'enquête de leur meurtre avait été confiée à l'inspecteur en chef Lestrade, son épouse la détective privée du même nom, et aux deux détectives consultants oncle et nièce, les Holmes. Olympe avait catégoriquement refusé qu'ils soient séparés dans des familles d'accueil ou envoyés dans un orphelinat, alors elle avait supplié son mari de les adopter. Bon, les supplications avaient à peine durée dix secondes, étant donné qu'il avait dit oui tout de suite. Et maintenant, ils étaient parents.

« - Il faut croire qu'ils lui ont ouvert les yeux et qu'ils lui ont redonné courage… »

Olympe revenait dans une tornade de boucles rousses, tenant dans ses bras une petite fille d'un an, ses grands yeux verts rougis par les larmes observant les adultes présents, ses cheveux blonds encadrant ses joues rondes. Elle poussa un petit cri en apercevant Mycroft, qui grimaça légèrement en voyant la détective s'approcher de lui avec un petit sourire mesquin.

« - Hé bien, Mycroft ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ta filleule ? » se moqua-t-elle en lui mettant l'enfant de force dans les bras, enfant en question qui gazouilla joyeusement.

Il se permit un soupir alors qu'Angelina éclatait de rire. Olympe avait pardonné. Ils avaient tous pansé leurs blessures. Greg était devenu père, après des années d'essais. Mycroft et Angelina s'aimaient comme devaient s'aimer un père et sa fille. Enfin, tous, ils avaient trouvé la paix. Tous, ils étaient heureux. La jolie Holmes les observait, le bras de son amoureux coincé autour de ses épaules dans une douce étreinte. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle avait vécu bien des malheurs, et il lui arrivait encore d'en cauchemarder la nuit. Mais ces gens étaient toujours là pour l'aider, quoi qu'il arrive. Et sans se défaire de son sourire, elle déposa sa tête au creux de l'épaule d'Arthur, ses yeux clairs enregistrant cette scène des plus banales. Elle aimait ces gens.

Ils étaient sa famille. Et la famille, comme disait Mrs Hudson, c'est tout ce qui reste à la fin.

* * *

 _Ça me semblait important de finir sur cette phrase de Mrs Hudson, parce que je suis persuadée de la véracité de notre logeuse. J'espère que cette fin vous plaît, et je vous propose un récapitulatif :_

 _\- Angel & Mycroft ? réconciliés !_

 _\- Sherlock & John ? (enfin) en couple !_

 _\- Olympe & Greg ? mariés et parents !_

 _\- Molly ? célibataire endurcie, mais meilleure amie d'Olympe !_

 _\- Mrs Hudson ? la meilleure baby-sitter dont puisse rêver Rosie !_

 _\- Angel & Arthur ? eux aussi (enfin) en couple !_

 _BREF. On s'en tamponne le coquillart ! Je suppose que vous voulez l'annonce ? Hé bien la voilà : il est probable que des OS concernants cette fic sortent de temps à autre. Si vous souhaitez être au courant, je vous invite donc à vous abonner pour pouvoir suivre toutes les nouvelles histoires qui arrivent !_

 _Sur ce, des bisous. Je me sens quand même un peu triste de finir cette histoire. Snirfleuh._

 _Ah, et aussi ! Si vous avez quelques idées de OS, ou des demandes : proposez moi par message privé ou en commentaire dans ce chapitre ! Si certaines idées m'inspirent, je me ferai une joie de les écrire !_

 _Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde !_

 _Toute à vous,_

 _Rukire-Sama._


End file.
